


Voodoo Child

by scalesxofxjustice



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 77,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalesxofxjustice/pseuds/scalesxofxjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Citra isn't the only one on Rook that knows how to use Magic, herbs and other forms of Drugs and seduction to their advantage. Ruler of Rook, Vaas Montenegro finds him self plagued by various desires of both hate and love and upon finding interest in a particular Slave decides to change up the Game with a little Rakyat Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Once wasn't enough? Yep you bet I felt the need to do another, and yeah I do mean ANOTHER Vaas fanfic because lets face itI have too many ideas n I FRIGAN LOVE Vaas. This was actually kinda inspired by a picture I spotted on Tumblr :) you know who you are awesome person haha and also from my other recently uploaded fanfic, Poison in my Veins, another Vaas fanfic that is older LOL anyway This is just more focusing in a voodoo Perra Citra and a Vaas touching into his inner Rakyat past. Enjoy :P Only a few short chapters to this, a lot of hot and spicy things to cum (cough) Pun totally intended)

An up beat tune was playing heavily outside with the sounds of gun fire, people fucking, drunks stumbling and swearing and tigers roaring which all seemed to echo throughout the large warehouse. It was dimly lit with only a few neon lights mostly the colours of green, purple, some pink and rarely a blue. The place looked trashed with burnt out cars laying around, piles of rubbish that had collected up over time, luggage bags that had been opened and tossed around which its contents lay sprawled out, porn magz, beer bottles, old cigar butts, a damned cargo crate that was loosely hanging in the air which had clashed through some fencing crap that separated from the main entrance area, more cargo crates laying around all of which were empty and literally a wide range of lights strung up together like a web in corners and sometimes even Tv’s which where flicking from one word to another before displaying the Pirate Insignia.

 

However it was the beast within his own Den that was the loneliest of them all, within his own personal quarters, seated in an old leather lounge that had seen better days, Vaas sat with his arms out stretched puffing away on a joint, that smoke filling the room as he raised his head up to lean against the back of the lounge as he exhaled blowing out a puff of fresh smoke before sighing softly to himself. His left hand rose up to stroke his beard while his right sat loosely on the arm rest with his joint that was almost gone neatly between his fingers.

 

“Stupid Fuckers” The Pirate Lord Mumbled before hissing and sitting up right.

 

His own damn joint had dropped ash on him which had caused a sudden shock to his system as he cursed in Spanish and stood up, his veins popped, his eyes bulged as he kicked a nearby crate which he’d used as a foot rest. 

 

“FUCK! Stupid Mother Fuckers, Fucking around, fucking up my fucking sunshine” Vaas said between gritted teeth as he snarled talking to no one in particular.

 

Both his hands clasped over his head as if to try to contain his own anger as he took in long deep breaths, that’s what one of his prisoners said right? Take in a deep breath, relax? Some shit that was, the asshole didn’t even last five seconds into his little games of chasing him through the jungle. Today had been hard on Vaas, it was just like his typical days but worse, Hoyt was at him about a shipment that went wrong and then to make matters worse there was news about Citra…Citra, his own good damn sister fucking around yet again trying to take what’s his away from him, just like she always did when they were children. No she was fucking around, like the damn voodoo bitch she is, casting her shitty spells or whatever it is she does.

 

Vaas for so many years had been in denial of these things, Magic didn’t exist unless your high, but that shit was past the point now, Vaas was high, high every single damn day and hour, but he knows the difference between being high and being completely fucked up and cursed. He’d sworn that his own sister had a voodoo doll of him somewhere but he only laughed at his own madness as the man slapped his own face to wake himself up. Sweat trickled down his forehead as Vaas cursed between gritted teeth, his face screwed up as he looked down at his hands that where trembling. He was in need of another hit as the man violently slammed his forehead into the nearest steel wall of the warehouse he called home. 

 

What he should have felt was pain, a throbbing headache, but Vaas felt none of that, for all the sensation in his body seemed little to nothing to him, only the heart ache in his chest that plagued his mind, he was torn between two worlds, Hoyts and Citra’s, the Magical side and the Drug and Psycho side. See the thing is all those Privateers think Vaas was crazy, but he wasn’t, this is what Hoyt made him, Hoyt rules with fear and if there was one thing Hoyt had over Vaas it was drugs and his Sisters. Truth be told Vaas didn’t like to admit that, but it scared him losing his own blood relative, she was…she was a Goddess and Vaas hated that, he hated her beauty, the way she talks, the swaying of her hips, how she looks at him, her plump lips. Vaas licked his own lips and paused for a moment leaning his forehead against the very steel wall he had just minutes ago heade-butted. 

 

Even though it was so wrong and so fucked up, Vaas knew he desired Citra in more than one way. It started at an early age, they were just kids, Citra depended upon her big strong Brother and he protected her like he should have, but their parents did not raise them correctly, they shared a bedroom, they shared their baths and showers, sure at a young age not a problem but the older they got the closer Citra was to Vaas. Vaas was so naïve he never noticed the dust in her hand or the slip of a pill into his drinks, they always took away the pain, the fear, and the regret. People say Vaas got hooked onto drugs when Hoyt came, but that was a false and foolish Claim. It was Citra from day one, see she followed and listened to the Witch Doctors, she learned of herbs that could kill a man hours after consumption, she was clever and cheeky, but also good at bending words to her will.

 

That’s where Vaas fell undone, he wasn’t good at that, sure he was born to be a leader but he only knew how to fuck, Hunt, Kill and Eat. With a heavy hearted Sigh Vaas moved away from the steel wall and strolled over to his bed where he sat down and began to ruffle through his junk in his side draw. Once he had found what he was looking for he pulled it out, an old photo of his Sister that he had burned the edge on one side of. Clearly the photo had been taken shortly before Vaas left the tribe, his Sister held such a strange look in her face, mystical, confused. It was the first time she had seen a Camera and Vaas had fallen in love with the strange device which he had looted from a tourist’s body. The photo its self was years old, probably seven or maybe more years, Vaas couldn’t be fucked as he tossed the photo back into the draw and slammed it shut.

 

Why did he torment himself in such ways? Why was it that he had to be born into such a fucked up family where his own Sister was the hottest of all the bitches and what made it worse was that she was the craziest of them all. Did Vaas ever have a girlfriend? Nope! She never let him, not once. Yet Citra did not take the full blame, Vaas himself had become so protective of Citra that he didn’t allow her to be with other boys, especially by herself. It was both their faults right? Or was it more Citra’s? IN pure anger and Rage Vaas stood up and pulled a small pouch out from his pockets that contained a small amount of Crack in it. 

 

Doing it with such ease Vaas poured the contents out onto a nearby dresser and draw himself a line that of which in seconds vanished up his nose as he snorted and shook his head. Sadly the effects of the drug where not as strong as he had hopped as Vaas rolled his eyes looking up at the ceiling at the Neon lights, the thumping of the music like a Rhythm in his head. All he wanted was the pain to go away, to leave him so he could rest easy for once in his fucking life. Perhaps this was some curse; Maybe Citra had done this to Vaas never letting him forget what he had done. 

 

Slamming his hands to the side of his head Vaas screamed, his eyes popped out as he yelled out letting all of his anger and pure rage burst through the seams. No one would hear him of course, the sound of the music outside was loud enough, his men fucking, screams from bitches and gunfire going off was enough to cover up the mad man’s screams of pain. His eyes where glazed, not from the drugs but from actual tears, he hated this the most, the sensation of his emotions clawing at his throat as Vaas stood up straight before snorting himself another line, it would do right? It would stop the pain right? Yet again there was no relief for his emotional state, but the walls and floors began to move, at first it was blurry, the lights began to spin in circles, the green and purple melding into one, the ceiling was no longer there, only the darkness and in the darkness came little dots of lights.

 

Fuck had Vaas just taken a double dosage of the shit EarnHart had given him earlier? With the way Vaas was feeling now he was pretty darn sure he had, this wasn’t just any sort of normal Ice or crack. Fuck was he even alive or dead right now? All of his focus on his past was gone as Vaas felt so light on his feet, his body began to move backwards but he didn’t fall, he didn’t feel anything at all it was like he was floating way up in the sky. This strange sensation made Vaas feel free of the pain, like as if he could just get up and fly away from everything, escape Hoyt, Escape Citra, escape everything he ever did. However the darkness began to burn like as if someone was burning a picture and slowly the beauty of the stars disappeared and replaced with fire and a deep red and Vaas felt his body weigh more than it should. A strange sensation of pain ran all over him as if he was burning as he screamed out patting his skin all over the place and tossing his red shirt off him leaving his chest bare. 

 

In the distance he could hear drums, a moderate drumming sound that began to grow and when Vaas turned around he saw thunder in the distance, mountains and crumbling ruins. Around him was Fire, people, Rakyat assholes kneeling but as they look up at him their faces melt and they burst into nothingness.

 

“This is what you have done…” Called a familiar Voice.

 

Slowly Vaas turned around again, fire surrounded him but in such chaos there she stood, Citra. Her face was illuminated in a vibrant blue glow like as if she had magical fucking tattoos on her face that glowed vibrantly. However they were not just any random markings but rather that of the Great Warrior, like as if Citra had painted the tattau on her face and now it glowed. Like a Goddess she strolled towards him with her hands behind her back, her hips swaying, her eyes looking him up and down lingering a little longer then they should have on his bare chest lined with scars.

 

“Brother you have grown, changed from the boy you once were.” Citra cooed eyeing him off with this eyes of hers.

 

“Fuck you and your shit bitch! You made me this way! But no no no you can’t just let it all go can you huh? Hmm? After everything you still refuse to let go of me HuH!” Vaas said in pure rage pacing back and forth.

Fuck even on drugs there was no real escape was there? With his back now towards his Sister Vaas snorted, his nostrils flared as the scent of ash filled his lungs, a soft and gentle stroke of a hand made him spin around, his right hand raised in the air about to punch Citra but stopping mere inches away. Before him stood a woman, she had such lovely smooth tan skin, her long black hair cascading down her back towards her butt, her soft hazel eyes showed fire, surprise but a sense of sympathy as her hand gently clasped over Vaas’ clenched fist before she brought it down towards her chest on her supple breast.

 

Such a sensation of feeling your hand cup over a breast with such smooth skin was enough to turn any man on as Vaas found all of his fears, anger and emotional unbalanced just fade behind him with this naked beauty. Her name he did not care for as he leaned down, their lips meeting with one another but before anything else could be said or done the fragile woman so beautiful and elegant pushed the Pirate Lord with both her small hands sending him backwards. The flames disappeared, there was only this strange darkness that surrounded them, a strange mist of colours from red, purple to blue surrounded him as he looked up now with the woman straddling him.

 

Her face was now painted in the same as Citra’s with the vibrant glow of blue of the tatau all over her face, her lips pursed as she purred between her moans, Vaas could not help it the sensation, her beauty, it was enough as he leaned back and sighed with a sensation of relief feeling at ease while her hips grinded back and forth against him, making him lose all sense of reality and fiction. All he could feel was the strange sensation of pleasure coursing through him.

 

“You are my Warrior” Cooed the woman in an all too familiar voice.

 

At the sound of Citra’s words Vaas jolted up yet he only saw the woman with the tan skin and long black hair, this was not Citra but she spoke like her, yet she did not stop at Vaas’ sudden shock or surprise. Was this some weird fucked up voodoo shit again? It didn’t matter anymore as Vaas froze completely everything fading to darkness, surely this was it right? Everything was done and over with and he could just end it all here right? No more woman, no more flames, everything just faded to black.

 

How wrong Vaas was, his eyes opened, the strange sensation of coughing, a burning in his chest and lungs made him come to life as he tried to sit up but too weak. All he could see was a blur of colours before him, was he in another weird ass dream again? Someone was talking that was for sure, a faint voice calling to him, not his name exactly but something along those lines. Whoever it was clearly wasn’t very strong as they seemed to be shacking him about. Within a short few seconds Vaas’ vision cleared and his eyes popped wide open. Before him was a woman with extremely short hair, her face had a nice fresh mark across her lips and a busted nose, her vibrant blue eyes looked down at him with a mixture of relief but also fear.

 

Instantly Vaas grabbed the woman by whatever means as he could landing a good handful of her shirt and pulling her down close to him baring his teeth.

 

“Who the Fuck are you?” Vaas hissed out as his jaw clenched.

 

This woman or girl before him clearly was some sort of a slave, or perhaps prostitute as Vaas snarled while the stranger leaned back with a strange look of fear in her eyes a mixture of everything that must be running through her mind as her lips trembled out of what could only be assumed as fear.

 

“I…You were passed out...” Slowly she stuttered.

 

Looking behind her, Vaas realized they were alone which then raised the next question that was boiling in his throat.

 

“Who the fuck are you bitch? Trying to fucking escape huh?” Vaas snarled and in an instant had his hands clasped through her messy hair forcing her face to his.

 

For a moment her skin turned white, snow white to be exact, her accent was strange and Vaas couldn’t out his finger to it where she was from, somewhere that isn’t close that’s for sure. With a low growl towards the hesitant woman Vaas glared deep into her blue eyes that shimmered with the vibrant glow from the neon lights above them. She’d been crying, crying for a long time as her eyes seemed red, bloodshot almost, she looked like she had seen better days too, her clothes dirty but Vaas lost interest in that when she spoke up.

 

“I’m sorry…” Was all she said before pushing him back to the ground.

 

It was too sudden and he didn’t expect such force from a small woman, a woman of all fucking things. She had gotten up and darted out of the room with a shocked and emotionally confused Vaas, for fucks sake he was starting to even get a boner looking at her, probably because of his fucked up dream as he snorted slightly irritated. He could have his fun, chase her down and fuck her, but he’d done that too many times and he hated fucking repeating himself. So rather than hitting the alarm or call for help Vaas slowly got to his feet. 

 

Apart of him wanted to be sick, his body felt stiff and cold as he shuffled towards the door, maybe he had just been on deaths door step, heck for all he knows Citra was probably trying to put some fucked up curse on him or some shit again, but this girl…this pale ghostly girl just changed all of that. What a fucked up world this all was. Like Butter, the bitch slipped through his fingers as Vaas realized just how alone he was here, how fucked up this all was as he grumbled again and again to himself slurring his own words now as he slowly exited his room and tried to follow the strange scent of the woman.

 

Being a part of the Rakyat tribe Vaas had learned to track not by sound and sight but also smell, you’d be surprised how strong someone’s scent is, especially that of a woman. Didn’t take the Pirate Lord to figure out that the escapee was still in the building, if she tried to get off his own fucking Island she’d have to get past all the drunk and stupid pirates and then take a dip with the sharks, she wouldn’t survive long in the cold ass water anyway. 

 

The escapee was in a lone room far down the corridor and in a narrow little room that had luggage’s, passports and all sorts of crap lying around, she’d piled up a set of boxes and was trying aimlessly to reach for the window, maybe she hadn’t noticed the wire netting as she reached with all her might to get her little fingers on the window sil. Vaas only stood back and leaned against the doorway soundlessly watching as he fished for a cigar, he really fucking needed one. Without a doubt the woman came crashing down, the boxes couldn’t support her weight, she wasn’t exactly skinny or fat but rather in-between, a nice slave she would make if sold. As the woman hissed in pain Vaas flicked a match and lit his joint which just so happened to startle the woman.

 

“Look I don’t want any part of this, I’m no use to you anyway, I know what you’ll do, ransom me off to my parents and then double back them and sell me off into the slave markets, well sorry I might have saved your life but I’m going to save my own now thanks!” The woman said bitterly as she struggled to stand up while surrounded by boxes with the contents now spilling all around her.

 

Vaas didn’t look her in the eyes; he watched the flame on the match slowly wind down towards his finger before it finally ended while he took in a few long puffs of his joint. This one had a mouth on her, not a surprise Vaas always dealt with those ones the easiest, they always try to put up a fight, always try to be strong until reality comes crashing down on them. They were all like that, nothing ever fucking changes, no matter how many times a woman puts her arms across her chest, pouts out her chest, chin up, standing tall trying to look down upon him. They all break the same way.

 

“Are you done? “ Vaas questions her somewhat too calmly while still not looking up at the woman.

 

“What?” She hiss’s back a little confused to his strange question.

 

“I said are you fucking done talking and trying to save your fat ass?” Vaas said a little more louder, sterner and looking up at her glaring into her soul.

 

She must have felt it, like as if he set her on fire as she seemed to take a step or two back, Vaas couldn’t tell because she was shuffling and surrounded by junk. They are all the same is what Vaas told himself over and over again as he looked at the woman before him. His men must have brought in a new batch, shame they didn’t tell him before hand, he could easily have used this bitch earlier. It was like the same old dance as Vaas stood up and approach the woman, but this time she didn’t back up anymore, maybe she couldn’t, but she held his gaze trying her best to return the glare.

 

“See the thing is I know you’re going to fucking break, you’ve done it before, over and over again, isn’t that fucking Insane?” Vaas said as he leaned forward his right hand flicking under his chin.

 

Before him the strange woman took in a deep breath, she was a good actress Vaas gave her that as he stood now a mere foot away from her. She was so close, he could smell her scent, and it was like fresh Roses with a mixture of something else, coconut maybe? Either way it was intoxicating as he couldn’t help but lean forward, in the dark his arms out stretched and before she could run away Vaas caught her pulling her to him. OF course she struggled trying to squirm out of his hold as he mindlessly forced his lips against hers. He was totally lost on this strange high as he caught one of her hands and forced it down towards his groin, the sensation of her small hand against his growing erection sent a shiver up his back as he pried her mouth open with his tongue forcefully. 

 

Even her free hand that slapped him across the face couldn’t snap him out of this strange moment, all he wanted was love, all he wanted was more, more of whatever she was giving him, it was her fault right? Just like Citra? With his force and insistence the woman lost her balance and Vaas took advantage as they toppled over onto the boxes and piles of clothing that surrounded them. This woman was so much weaker then him as he finally let go of her hand while his found its way up her shirt. Maybe his hands where cold as she made a strange should and seemed to try and get away from him, but why? He wasn’t doing anything wrong. His other hand cupped around her ass allowing him a bit more of a hold on her while he grinded against her, she must have been wearing tights as he could feel so much more, if only it wasn’t for his own damn cargo pants.

 

Everything was going to his dick right now, he couldn’t hear her pleas to stop, her hands pushing against him, she was completely at his mercy now but yet she didn’t try to stop his tongue in her mouth, it was like he was slowly working his own venom into her. She would come around to it, he knew it and even if she doesn’t it really didn’t matter, because Vaas always gets what he wants. Suddenly the sounds outside become a faint memory, the sounds of screams and moans and gun fire, it all just past him right by. What did matter was the emotional build up inside of him but he wasn’t thinking straight and all it took was a single slip up for her to get her leg free and direct it with full force into his groin.

 

Instantly Vaas went limp, all that of which had just occurred quickly flashed by in a bright blinding light as he saw red enraged with her action. The bitch got up and ran away as Vaas struggled to get to his feet, she’d really done a number on him, but they all go for that weak spot, just so happened this one was a little more smarter then he thought as Vaas slowly raised to a stand, his eyes darkened, the veins in his forehead popped as he struggled to find something to lean against. This little birdy wasn’t getting away, not in the Tigers Den, did she really think she could escape? What was the point of even fighting anymore there’s no going back so why? Wasn’t he good enough?

 

Fuelled with Anger Vaas stumbled his way and by the time he’d regained back some of his strength and the pain in his groin had passed he’d managed to get all the way down the stairs and find the entrance to his warehouse was now wide open. Just fucking great, another party hunt was exactly what he fucking needed right now, this little bitch he was going to fuck up. Passing his own Pirates that couldn’t even give a fuck because they are all too busy with their own dicks; Vaas found his way outside of the compound and grabbed the nearest Pirate on look out. He wasn’t very old maybe early 20’s or maybe younger, Vaas didn’t give a fuck, but the Pirate clearly showed pure fear and if it wasn’t for the dark of the night Vaas would have seen the Pirate was sweeting like a pig.

 

“Where the fuck did that Bitch just go?” Vaas said between gritted teeth.

 

“Uh…I don’t know Boss there are plenty of pros-“ 

 

“The Fucking one with short ass fucking hair and that!” Vaas roared into the boy’s ear.

 

However it was clearly pointless to even wait for an answer as the boy stood shell shocked, frozen on the spot and clearly shitting himself as Vaas tossed the boy to the side and stumbled in the dark down towards the docks, there was no way she would swim in this water but by the time Vaas got to the docks he was furious. One of his fucking boats was gone, he should never trust his own Pirates, not a single one was out here keeping watching as Vaas let out a low growl to no one in particular. Just what he needed, he could see the faint dot of a boat out there, she must have just left because he could still hear it in the distance and if he was lucky he’d have enough time to catch the little bird. Getting into the nearest Boat Vaas stirred off hitting full throttle sending the boat into over drive crashing against the waves that sent the boat flying up into the air and crashing back down, but Vaas didn’t care as he glared out towards the distance.

 

To be honest Vaas didn’t even know why he was putting in so much fucking effort into this little hunt, he didn’t bother going to such extents, normally he’d let a bitch go running through the jungle because he’d already set up taps and knew it far better, it was rare they escaped him and with his pure anger Vaas let out a growl sound blurred out by the sounds of waves. However this one really pissed him off and he doesn’t like Slaves getting away without being punished. The shoreline wasn’t too far but even by the time he’d reached it right alongside the empty boat the bitch had managed to run away into the jungle. Screwing up his face Vaas shook his head in frustration both at himself and at the fact she was running.

 

“Come out come out where ever you are Perra, this is my fucking Island you aren’t getting away so easily.” Vaas said in his sadistic tone as he entered the jungle.

 

Her scent was fresh here, it stood out compared to his own warehouse and especially in the jungle where there is nothing but fresh air. However it isn’t as simple as following foot tracks and it was too dark to be looking at the ground anyway as Vaas walked in a stealthy manner listening and smelling the air, she wasn’t too far, perhaps a little scared to go into the jungle at such a time, or maybe she had already had her own fair share of mishaps in here before becoming his captive. Either way she wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Then something caught his attention, something moving and fast, Vaas’ reflexes kicked in as he raised his left arm up to protect himself and just in time too as he felt the hard sensation of a stick or something wooden colliding with his hand. Not only was she trying to escape but also kill him too, that would just double the punishment as Vaas took a hold of the wooden Object with such force that the woman was sent flying to the ground while Vaas through the object into the jungle.

 

“Who the fuck taught you to be so fucking disrespectful Perra Huh?” Vaas said as he hissed approaching her laying form.

 

She tried to fight again by rolling onto her back and kicking up at him, but it was useless he’d done this before and he knew too much about making a bitching fucking pay the price for being disobedient even if this one might have saved his own life. While her hands where pinned above her head and her feet kicked trying to somehow get away, it was too late, Vaas had all the power over her and there is no such thing as a second time, no getting away. Yet even in such a position, with all his desires Vaas could only look down upon the woman before him, how she kicked, how she gritted her teeth and snarled towards him, but not once screaming for help. It was only then he let her go and just like that she scurried away.

 

All that time of chasing her for nothing as Vaas sighed and watched her run off. If she was lucky she’d find a boat and get away, but more than likely the Rakyat would capture her and kill her. After all he owned all the shorelines, no one escapes Rook, not on his Island, but what he couldn’t understand was why? Why let her go? In the pit of his stomach there was a familiar sense, like as if he was the powerless one with his own hands pinned above his head. What tricks or sickness had Citra put upon him? Snorting Vaas finally stood up from the sandy dirt ground, in the dark of the night watching, waiting. After all he is Rakyat, or at least he was. Citra wasn’t the only one with voodoo magic and if this woman truly did survive till morning he would be the first to know and he would plague her with dreams of him. There is no escaping that type of desire.


	2. Lost Birdie

Crashing through the darkness of the jungle the young woman ran, out of breath, her body exhausted and her mind completely drained, yet she had to keep running, had to keep fighting. Somehow she had managed to still have enough strength to fight that asshole, she knew he was the leader, but his name was not on her list of to-do things. Why the man had let her go after all that effort was unknown to her, perhaps there where traps up a head? Bears? Tigers? More Pirates? At those few sudden thoughts she came to a near dead stop as she panted trying to clasp her hand over her chest, her blue eyes wide open as she tried to look around, but it was pointless. She was lost out here, completely lost and yet she felt conflicted. She’d never been in this sort of situation, only heard about such things, the fact that Slave trading was becoming more and more known meant more and more fear to the public and this woman was for sure one of those people that feared it. Yet even in the face of death she managed to spit her last few words of defence but what good did that do her?

 

With a sigh the woman collapsed next to an old tree that had been dead for a very long time, the ground beneath her felt like damp soil, but she couldn’t tell and wasn’t interesting in finding out exactly if it was or not. Her eyes continued to scan, seeking out a figure of the man with the Mohawk lurking nearby, but she only saw more darkness in the pitch black night. Why the heck did she even bother trying to save his damn life? Sure he was laying on the ground ODing, she knew that if she left him there he would have died, she knew that cutting the head off the snake was a great tactic and yet her inner good side only debated to save him, what if he decided to reward her by letting her go home? A better life or something like that? It was a foolish thought but not a solid reason for her actions. In fact she didn’t understand why she saved him, maybe because she’s always just been such a mellow sort of person, an easy push over when it comes to seeing people in helpless situations. Her biggest downfall of them all. 

 

Making one last final scan around the area, the woman decided to slowly get up as she trembled trying to find her footing, she could tell that she wasn’t on a path or not a decent one anyway as she tripped and tumbled over sticks, logs, bushes and god knows what else. It was probably best not to think about that as she wrapped her arms around her chest and shoulders as she shivered now only taking notice to the cold. She couldn’t tell what she was wearing or how the heck she had come into such a pathetic situation; all she knew was that this was not going to end well for her. Yet first thing came to mind was finding shelter, somewhere safe and finding such a place in the dark of the night was pretty darn stupid thinking.

 

**~12 hours earlier~**

 

It was a perfect summer day, the sun was shining, the sight of the divine white sandy beach, the palm trees and heat made this Island a pure paradise. It seemed untouched by humanities corruption and to top it off there were only a few of them. Friends of course nothing more as the faint sound of laughter could be heard.

 

“Hey Dahlia.” Cooed Andrew, a young hot 25 year old with the body of a model as he held a surf board in one arm, his white teeth striking against his spray tan body, his blond whisky hair tangled from the salty water he’d just dipped in. “Why don’t you help me with some Oil” The man teased poking his tongue out at the woman.

 

Daliha turned around, she was wearing a light orange shirt that come down to her hips, some black tights and a little white cotton cardigan that was see through over the top of her shirt. Her bare feet felt through the sand as she held onto a large brim hat that was that latest trend for this year’s Summer. Smiling back at her annoyingly stupid and yet good looking Friend Dahlia shook her head as she laughed almost blushing at the thought. Along Andrews side came Kristy, Andrews Girlfriend whom gave Dahlia a good death stair. Dahlia and Kristy did not get a long since Dahlia had been childhood friends with Andrew since day one and Kristy…well she was just a Jealous wanna be model that had come from America. Dahlia and Andrew where both from Alice Springs in Australia.

 

The Two had grown up knowing the harsh reality of survival, in the heart of Alice Springs where there is almost little to no communication with the outside world, all but that of your small town Village. Dahlia’s Parents where Doctors, hence why her family moved out that way when she was but a toddler. As for Andrew? Well he was a different case, he had been in Foster Homes all his life until he was about 12 or so years old when he was adopted into a loving family whom where a Vet and Vet Nurse. Schools where not a luxury in the outback, so most of the children in the village often came together to learn, that’s how Dahlia and Andrew met. When they were both old enough they decided to travel all over the Country. Coming all the way out to Thailand had been a dream of theirs. This was there life, to travel the world, be back packers and find new things that maybe, just maybe might make them rich. They were party goers that wanted to be explorers, and Rook they were told held many treasures. 

 

That is how they came to Rook, to find something worth some money, have some fun and do what they wanted before sailing back home to the Land Down under. However as Dahlia stood and watched Kristy and Andrew embrace like true lovers a sound in the distance caught the younger woman’s attention. A Strange wind blew in that sent her hat flying and at first all Dahlia could think of was grabbing her hat, but her face turned pale cold when she noticed the strange dark men coming from the jungle, the vibrant colours of Red made them stand out and before the woman knew it there was gun fire, screaming, cries. All the woman could remember was being kicked in the gut, punched and then waking up in a cage.

 

In that cage she was glared at, leered at, Andrew disappeared and it was only Dahlia and Kristy. Kristy was foolish she struggled tried to free herself and when these savage men noticed what she was up to they took her out and instead of beating her, raped her, right in front of Dahlia. Its true Kristy was jealous, in fact the two women hated each other but in all honesty Dahlia didn’t wish that sort of torture upon anyone. One after another each of these so called Pirates Rapped her in the mud just outside the cage like as if it was some game, see who could tire her out or fuck her the longest without getting hit. It was stupid, disgusting, and Dahlia knew that she had to find a way out of that cage, to get off this Island. So once Night fell before any Pirate could look at her she managed to squirm her little hands out of her bounds, undo her tapped mouth and legs before she kicked a lose bamboo on one side of the cage, just enough for her to fit through and just like that, Dahlia slipped out of her so called cage. She didn’t know where to go and in the darkness she found her way into the pits of hell.

 

When she came to see where she was, she was horrified, she knew only someone of such a high and important position would live in such a place all to themselves. Dahlia had spotted the man laying on the floor and recognized him as one of the men that had been bossing the others around. His Mohawk and stunning features made his face unforgettable. It was a choice between life and death and Dahlia couldn’t bring herself to leave someone to die.

 

**~Present-Morning~**

 

Rook Island was no merciful place; the creatures that inhabited this place where unforgiving as the Pirate Lord sat in the middle of the darkest depths of the jungle surrounded by a Waterfall on one side and on the other a dark looking Jungle. Here he sat Indian style, a small ray of sun flicked down upon him as he sat with his hands on his knees, his eyes closed over as he seemed to meditate, his breathing was steady and you could only faintly see the flick of his ear listening to the sounds of the birds and nearby animals around him. He’d set off early this morning, most of his men where too pissed to notice their leaders absence and it was the perfect opportunity to do so. Hoyt would never forgive him if he saw this, and his men…well they would all turn on him, worse than bloody mutts, they would chew him up, tear him limb from limb and torture him on days without end. 

 

Relaxing his tensed Muscles Vaas focused on the thumping sound in his chest as he brought himself into a light meditation, the image of the slave girl in his head. Rakyat Magic did not come naturally to him, unlike his sister Citra, she had always been so close with the Witch Doctors, like as if she could be so much fucking better at connecting with the spiritual world. Sounds of the water rushing down from far above eased Vaas into the inner depths of his mind, everything faded away and slowly he saw a lush greenery, it was like he was surrounded by thick grass, reeds of some sort and nearby was a watering hole where a small group of Hogs where gathering. There Vaas could spot the Little Bird. 

She was perched up in a tree shivering, her eyes dark and baggy as she seemed to scan endlessly around her, even the slightest sound of a bird landing in a nearby tree made her flinch. So begins the punishment as Vaas mentally smirked to himself. It was like being a ghost as Vaas felt his vision drift up closer to the woman, his invisible finger tips trailing over her neck which seemed to startle the woman at first, then came the softness of his hot breath against her supple skin. She was flipping out but it was all Vaas needed to do as he drew himself out of the moment and returned back to himself. Sounds of rushing water once again greeted him, his thumping heart beat had escalated with the desire to fuck, but first he must Hunt as Vaas opened his vibrant green eyes. 

 

What exactly was he even planning on doing? All Vaas knew was that he was hell bent on torturing people, that’s what he’s done from day one, though as he has grown it became more extreme to the point of life and death. As for this Little Bird, she had put up a good fight and seemed worthy enough of giving her a head start, but she wouldn’t get too far away. Not from Vaas Montenegro, Pirate Lord of North Rook. Standing up and dusting himself off Vaas quickly changed his calm persona to a more pirate lord type as he gave his shoulders a quick stretch, took in a deep breath closing his eyes and by the time he reopened them his calm face was replaced with something that even the devil couldn’t pull off. A smirk grew from ear to ear, his nose slightly scrunched in a semi snarl, his eyes dark and dangerous despite the captivating green, it was the look of a mad, crazy man full of lust and bloodshed and right now he had one thing on his mind.

 

It seemed even the creatures within the area could feel the strange change in the air, how the energy of insanity and psycho just rolled off Vaas. With his lengthy strides the man set off knowing fully well where the Little Bird was and hilariously enough it wasn’t far from Vaas’ current position, maybe a 20 minutes’ walk. Vaas clearly had no intention of informing his Pirates, and to be honest he had snuck out leaving them to know little to nothing, not that any of them would dare question him. As the psycho walked he cracked his neck rolling his head from side to side, stretching his arms out and cracking his fingers as if preparing for a fight and he was too right at that. He knew fully well that a cornered woman would fight for her life, thing was Vaas had just injected his venom into her, she could either try to fight it or give in, and by fighting it she’d have to kill herself, because Vaas was too determined to get between her legs. It wasn’t exactly love, more an obsession because Vaas doesn’t understand the concept of love, sure he loves Citra, but his emotions become conflicted there. Did he love her? Did he hate her? Sure the bitch took his place but in the end could he drive the knife through her chest? It would all just depend on how he feels. After all Vaas had been put through so much thanks to that bitch. 

 

Shaking his head side to side and entering the inner depths of the dark and lush yet mysterious jungle Vaas made his way without hesitation and despite his lengthy long stride, he became almost one with the jungle, his steps light and nimble almost compared to his pure brutish appearance. This man hadn’t the care in the world, he didn’t mind the sounds of the wild life around him, he’d fought tigers before and narrowly escaped them, there wasn’t anything else that really scared him only Hoyt and thankfully Hoyt hates the jungle. However Vaas knew better then to jump ahead of himself, there where Rakyat, not in this area but they could be anywhere. Vaas had most of the Island, only a few small places such as ruins, Amanaki Town and the Temple that the Rakyat roosted in with their fucked up lies and crap. The thought of it was enough to make Vaas snort.

 

**~Dahlia~**

 

They say as a child when the lights come on all the monsters go away, but for Dahlia in this harsh reality she was faced with the hard fact that lights don’t make the horrors go away as she sat perched up in a tree top overlooking a nearby river of some sort. She wasn’t exactly the jungle type, she preferred bush land like in the Aussie Outback’s, yet she came on this trip for Andrew to try and make their own small fortune and fame, sadly this type of climate did not agree with Dahlia as she sat with her arms around her knees watching every single movement around her, from the sound of monkeys nearby to a croc in the water snatching up a buffalo. Meanwhile beads of sweat trickled down her face, her eyes dark and baggy and her clothes dirty and tattered; she was wearing her tights of course and a small orange tank top that had a fair few fresh tears in it now. Even her clothing was slightly damp from last night having walked through a dense moist area.

 

It never truly occurred to her what exactly she was up against, the man she saved had hunted her down, tried to rape her or maybe kill her, she wasn’t exactly sure, everything seemed to be a blur and she was sure that a fever might be coming on considering how she felt rather cold compared to the strange sensation of the heat. She knew this place was meant to be hot but it wasn’t, not now at least. Sighing softly to herself Dahlia tried to come up with a plan but her brain was too exhausted to think, she couldn’t even doze off last night out of fear of that man finding her. Under her breath she cursed for being born a woman, she had beauty she knew that but in this situation it was probably going to be her downfall, she’d seen her own friends girlfriend get raped right in front of her by so many filthy men and who’s to say Dahlia wasn’t next? 

 

Once again she opened her blue eyes and looked out, she could see some strange bird like creatures, they were beautiful as they walked together in a pair and she immediately recalled them as being cassowaries, dangerous and deadly birds well known in Australia and New Zealand. It almost made Dahlia recall back her childhood but a strange sensation came over her. Oddly enough the hair on her arms raised and at the back of her neck before a strange sudden shiver ran up her back making her flinch. She could have sworn she was being watched and being touched by someone. It immediately freaked her out and the moment she felt a strange hot breath like sensation on her neck the girl squealed and fell out of the tree, landing on her butt with a loud thud. All the animals around quickly darted away in fear and Dahlia got to her feet as quickly as she could grabbing a small stone and holding it up high. She looked around like a crazy woman, her short hair was messy and it suited her but even so it made her look even more insane like as if she just escaped an asylum. 

 

Panting and eyes scanning franticly, Dahlia slowly crept into the darkness of the jungle backing up slowly. What had just occurred she could not comprehend but she tried to blame it on her mind being exhausted and lack of sleep. However first thing comes first, get the heck out of there and find shelter, a warm place to sleep and eat as Dahlia recognized the painful sensation of her grumbling tummy. Yet out here what could she eat? Leaves? She didn’t know how to hunt, she wasn’t some sort of bush lady, she only knew the basic survival tips like how to get clean water, how to track foot prints, how to find water, how to avoid getting bitten by snakes. In the outback it’s too easy to survive out there, but here…you have to watch your back 24/7. With another heavy sigh Dahlia dropped the small pathetic rock now realizing how tensed up she was as she pushed back her hair from her face and tried to think straight, but all she saw was the jungle. It was strange how such a dangerous place could also be so alluring and tempting, but Dahlia reminded her self of last night and quickly her brain went into over drive.

 

She started to walk, and walk fast, her feet where bare and she could feel the rough dirt ground beneath them along the various times she was tripping over small roots popping up or little holes. Her movements where not nimble as she would have liked, she broke twigs along the way, moving leaves around where not easy either, she had to push the big ones to the side and they always made a sound. It was times like these she really wished she had brought a machete along, but airlines wouldn’t agree with that. Frustrated with her current situation Dahlia found herself tripping over, her mind not entirely focused on things just too busy trying to jump before walking. Just like that she tripped over her own damn feet as she fell face first into the ground letting out a loud ouch before a huff. She was tired, she was weak, and she was exhausted and needed sleep and food. Sitting up all she could think of was how much of a failure she was. Her hands clasped over her face and her body began to shack and she began to wail and cry without control, tears flushed down her face as she looked up at the sky trying to think of why this was happening to her. She screamed, she yelled, she cursed but to no avail did it change her situation, in fact it only made it worse. What she didn’t realize was how silent the jungle had become; she was too caught up in her own damn emotional break down to even hear the man that was slowly inching forward to her. 

 

In fact all she could really see was the bright sunlight coming down from above, flicking through the leaves as the sunlight danced across her face and yet she should have felt the warmth, she should have felt some sort of determination to go on but all she felt was hopelessness. That sunlight was the last thing she truly saw before she felt a hand on her. Immediately she jumped, or at least tried to, in fact she more or less propelled herself forward in a clumsy way and fell to the ground again but before she got a look at her assailants face something strange was blown into her face, dust or something and with that she lost consciousness. Maybe it was the fact she was so exhausted that whatever it was just put her right out to it.

 

As the Little Bird fell from her grace Vaas stood back and looked at her frail sleeping form, he could see she was exhausted, she needed some damn good sleep or else she would haven’t just dropped like a sack of potatoes. From here on things where so much more easier as Vaas strolled towards the woman’s form while he put the small bottle back behind him. He had crashed up a few nasty herbs known for a few things one of them being sleep, the other hallucinations. A great combination that works a lot like Chloroform. If Buck knew about this the bastard would be on a rampage with his sex drive. However that wasn’t on Vaas’ mind surprisingly as he squatted down beside the woman sweeping aside her hair from her forehead. Looks like she would need some sort of medicine, her forehead felt like it was on fire as Vaas made a slight remark under his breath in disgust.

 

Yet here he was or more or less here she was, right before his feet sound asleep and she looked so humble, so…weak. Vaas knew otherwise though, she put up a good enough fight to make him chase her and that’s all he needed to know. He tried to tell himself she was just like the others, easy to break, but in all honesty Vaas felt like changing up the game, he had never tried this before as he withdrew a small knife from his pocket before cutting his thumb. His blood drew quickly, easily as he hissed at the pain but it was perfect before he probed his thumb into the woman’s mouth. Apart of him felt turned on, imagine how wet she would be downstairs once he gets to her, but that wasn’t the point of his actions. He was creating a strong bond, one of which she would not escape. Exchanging blood was dangerous, only the highest of the Rakyat ever do it, even Citra tried once with Vaas but he was thankful at that time he was too busy with other bullshit.

 

After a few seconds Vaas withdrew his thumb before grasping the woman’s hand and bringing it up to his face. Just as he had done to himself he made a neat cut across her thumb and sucked on it, drawing in her blood while he watched her, motionless, frail…He was tempted to say pathetic but even so, she was capable of fighting, even if she wasn’t the best. See the Rakyat use things like Tatau’s to link one another to Citra and the jungle, but Vaas…he preferred the darker side of things, blood magic was one of his most favoured of all, he wasn’t like his sister, he didn’t spend time with the Witch Doctors like she did, but it wasn’t like he didn’t over watch and eavesdrop on conversations and he quiet easily picked up the darker things unlike his sister whom preferred to use alluring ways especially with her body. 

 

With a deep Breath in Vaas debated what to do now. Wait for her to wake up, tie her up or take her back to the nearest outpost before she wakes up? All his ideas just seemed dull and boring as Vaas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose shutting his eyes tight. On the plus side he had time to debate about what to do with her. She was out to it like a light and normally that type of drug would knock a fully grown beef cake American stud out for at least an hour and judging from the Woman’s current state Vaas could only assume she would sleep for a little longer than an hour. It didn’t mean he was willing to take that risk exactly. Only problem was Vaas couldn’t risk taking her back to an outpost because one his men are fucktards and would probably try to fuck him behind his back and two he just used Rakyat magic on her and he wasn’t exactly done toying with her in that way either, so that was out of the question. He also didn’t want to have to tie her up to a tree post, who knows what could happen, she would be vulnerable yes but not the way he likes it as Vaas tried to think hard. Then finally he came up with an idea and took in a long deep breath trying to refresh himself in a way before he scoped the lifeless looking woman up in his arms bridal style. Her legs and arms dangled loosely, her neck arched backwards against his arm as Vaas tried his best not to take notice to the strange warmth her body gave off, the sensation of someone so weak and vulnerable in his arms and his desires going crazy on the inside. How long exactly had it been since he fucked someone? Scoffing at the air to himself Vaas tried not to think about it as he ditched the pathways and went through the depths of the jungle. Another good thing about the woman being out to it was that Vaas didn’t have to blindfold her, she wouldn’t know where to go to get back here, or anywhere exactly and the place Vaas was heading was going to have her mind confused and dazed. In fact only Vaas knew of this place really, not many others did and he doubted that anyone would ever come there, especially Rakyat, there is a reason for that as Vaas smirked to himself.


	3. Just a Dream

After what felt like an hour and a half of walking Vaas finally came to find a small little stone cobble building near a large pond side, surrounded by the lush jungle and yet around the pond was this wide open space above where the sun could come shining down. It was perfect, it was peaceful and Vaas could keep his woman here captive as long as he liked as he carefully strolled into the opening towards the coble building. This little temple had been built for years and has withstood not just time but the harshness of the jungle and the weather. It was sheltered away from all, the Rakyat said this placed was cursed and what better for a cursed man to come to a cursed place. 

 

Slipping inside the dark temple room Vaas knew he needed to make major repairs. One thing was for sure was that he needed a doorway, the temple was open, abandoned but if left alone he knew this Little bird would fly away again on him and Vaas just couldn’t risk that happening. The floor was stone as well, it was rough and uneven but it would do, Vaas would just have to drape some of the fabric he had laying around at his Island to improvise for carpet and maybe a bed. Plopping the woman down onto the ground Vaas decided to take a quick look around by lighting a single match stick. The place was spacy, cob webs lined the roof tops where small gaps between rocks could be seen.

 

All in this entire place was a total dump as Vaas gave a slight sigh to himself looking the place up and down. With the Little bird now placed upon the dusty ground Vaas figured it was time to get to work. He wasn’t exactly someone that was handy with stuff but he had learned a few things while being a part of the Rakyat tribe, how to cut bamboo and other types of trees, using nature to your own will. It was easy, but not for a single person. Confused, frustrated and rather lost Vaas decided to go and take a stroll but before doing so he had tied up the little bird , her hands behind her back, her feet bounds with thick rope and if she tries to escape well she will end up with a serious injury to her hands from trying to get them free. 

 

**~Five hours Later~**

 

A strange knocking sound caused the woman to drift out of her sleeping state as she moaned, her face felt so soft yet cold, it was an odd sensation to be feeling as she lolled her head from side to side trying to listen carefully. If she had of known better she would have said it was probably someone hammering away, and she was all too right about that. Peeking open her eyes she could make out she was in a dark and dingy place, small dots of light where coming through the roof top as her gaze led her up wards causing her to roll over onto her back rather than stomach. This gave her ribs a great relief as she sighed slightly before panic mode struck. 

 

Her hands where bound and so where her feet and she immediately started to kick and buck about trying to get free. She had no idea where she was, who was outside or even what the heck had happened to her earlier. All she knew was she felt like she had been knocked out for a very long time, too long for her liking. Little did Dahlia know that the knocking had stopped before a bright blinding light came through causing her to fall to the ground, her face hitting the hard stone floor as she tried to block the intense lighting out but it was little to no use, only causing a sensation of pain across her face. Then to her pure horror a voice that sounded familiar came out to her, this time it wasn’t gruff, menacing or anything harmful sounding but more panic.

 

“Fuck Fuck Fuck Chica! Chica! Hey? Pajarito(Birdie) take it easy ok? This is your new home alright?” Something about the way this man was speaking was soothing and calm, his voice was filled with a sense of concern and worry for her as Dahlia tried to peek up from her current position to see him.

 

There he was kneeling along her side his hands approaching her face as they attempted to stroke her but she shied away darting her head to the other side, but it was a stupid mistake before the man stood up fuming by such a simple little action. Couldn’t he tell she wasn’t feeling well? She felt odd, like as if some of her emotions didn’t belong to her, she felt angry but she couldn’t understand why, she should have been angry at him for kidnapping her as things started to make sense but she only felt angry towards herself for her little flinch. 

 

Struggling to get up Dahlia rolls onto her back again and with the use of her tummy muscles pulls herself up to a sitting position. She could see a little better now with the blinding light. It was a door way, one made out of wood of some sort and looked pretty darn strong with pieces of wood lined up together and tied off neatly to form a door appearance, almost like a cage. Beyond that doorway was a large open space with lush grass and a pond nearby that had crystal blue water, it looked safe enough to even drink as Dahlia made a slight murmur sound. Her throat was pretty well parched as she tried to get to her feet but in turn only fell over having discovered just how well tied up she was, not only her hands had been bound but her own feet. With a snort of sorts she tried to look around for something sharp but it was useless.

 

“Aye Pajarito, you thirsty?” The Man said catching Dahlia’s attention.

 

He was standing with his hands on his hips, his brows wiggling with a wide toothy smirk. Something about his body language was rather charming but she tried to push that thought out of her head. She wasn’t even in the talking mood as she could only look away in disproval to the man. 

 

“Don’t worry chica I got you some water, and if you’re good maybe some fucking protein.” Vaas said in a more sadistic tone while he once more wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

Something about the way he said protein maybe it seem like he wasn’t talking about meat, but rather something on the more dirty side as Dahlia tried to scoff without him noticing. The man approached and sat down heavily on the ground crossing his legs in the process and pulling out a cantina bottle which he greedily scolded down a large amount. Up so darn close Dahlia could smell the strong scent of wood on him, it was also his own musky scent of smoke, alcohol and a salty smell of sweat on him. It was a mixture of both nice and not so nice. Then the man lowered the cantina lid down to her lips which she didn’t waste her time with as her lips cupped the bottles top and scolded down the water causing it to drip down her face. It was rather refreshing but the sensation left her all too quickly as the man snatched the cantina away before chuckling to himself.

 

“I hope you fucking know this will cost you” Vaas said in a devilish way making Dahlia shudder.

 

The man himself got back to his feet and exited the little room to continue doing whatever it was he was doing. It must have been about an hour or so later before he reapproached her sitting by her side and slowly unlacing her feet from the confines of her bounds. However when it came to her hands she could feel his rough fingertips trail up and down her inner wrist along her veins. This sensation should have freaked her out, bucked and screamed for help but instead she felt a hot sensation between her legs and immediately recognized she was horny. She couldn’t explain it and the emotions did not feel like they were hers truly.

 

“Do you feel that?” He says whispering down into her ear before licking her lobe.

 

This odd sensation and interaction made her jumpy a little, she was confused, lost in this frame of mind, she wanted more that was for sure but she knew in the pit of her stomach something wasn’t right. The way his breath was against her neck brought back a familiar memory from earlier that morning and as much as she tried she was unable to stifle the moan that escaped her lips and before long she was on her back, Vaas’ mouth over hers, his lips dancing across hers, his tongue flicking tempting her own to tango. All of her instincts said to run, to fight, but her emotions, this odd feeling between them made her feel like she was on some odd drug. He had her right where he wanted and she couldn’t get enough as she panted, fighting for more but it was useless as he pulled away, a smirk upon his lips, one of his brows rose and his eyes shined with an odd sinister look.

 

Gulping down her fears, Dahlia knew at that very moment that something had been done to her, her best guess was that he had laced that damn water she had drank, it had to be it, that was the only solution to the problem right now as her eyeshot open wide but she was still unable to fight him, not the way she wanted to. Looking down at her, there was sense of power written across this mad man’s faces before he stood up and removed himself from her, his chest rose a lot faster now and a particular muscle was protruding in the nether regions as Dahlia had to look away. She didn’t want this, never asked for it. Had she done something wrong to offend some all mighty being? It was starting to get late outside, she could see it was afternoon-ish by the odd tint in the land, a purple orange look. Breathless Dahlia tried to distract her mind but what she couldn’t get rid of was the odd throbbing sensation between her legs and when she lolled her head back around to look at the mad man he was leaning against some stone frame that looked a little like some sort of platform for a kitchen if you could call it that. His eyes looked upon her, almost begging and that’s when she knew that this was him testing her, he wanted her to beg for more and the moment their eyes met he smirked, that look in his eyes faded away pretty darn fast to the look of the devil.

 

Yet their gaze was only held for a few minor minutes before the mad man pulled out a walkie from one of his back pouches, he spoke something into it in Spanish, or so Dahlia could only assume. His gaze never entirely left Dahlia but after his brief few minutes of talking back and forth to someone else on the other end named Carlos, the mad man seemed to put away the tool before approaching Dahlia once more. With a flick of the wrist her bounds where completely released as Dahlia sat upright and tried to crawl away but the man seemed to have little interest in her, he only smirked with the faint sound of a chuckle as he looked over his shoulder at her.

 

“Tonight is going to be a fun night for you and me.” That was all he said before he walked out of the door and shut the door closed along with the sound of locking her in as well. Lastly but not least he added. “I left you the Cantina and a protein bar”.

 

That was that as Dahlia sat rather shocked, she wasn’t sure how to take all of this, she was horny, hungry, confused and really spun out from what ever had happened. What she could only tell was that somehow this man had tracked her down, drugged her and the side effects of that drug where still rushing through her, to top it off she was somewhere in the middle of this jungle island with no idea where she is or if anyone else might just so happen to be lingering around. What was for sure was that yes he had left her a protein bar which made her screw her face up, maybe that was his own sick and twisted joke. The packaging looked fairly old but Dahlia didn’t want to get up and get it, she only looked at the items as they sat atop the bench which had been made out of some sort of stone block of some sort with an odd inscription of people, tribal looking. 

 

What did worry Dahlia was what the mad man meant about later tonight, was he coming back to get her? To take what he wanted from before? After all she was now completely vulnerable and trapped within this place. She sat there in the corner of the dusty and dirty little stone cobble building for what seemed to be an hour, the tension was now gone from her body, she felt a little more relaxed, her heart rate had come back down and she also didn’t feel as horny as before, two pluses to her advantage, but what she didn’t like was how dark it was now starting to get. Dahlia was in the pitch black as she had to use her fingers like feelings to find her way around. She stumbled upon the kitchen area where the cantina was, her hands trailed over something odd in a cardboard box and as she moved it a familiar and joyful sound filled her ears. Quickly she pried open the box and lit a match that brighten up the room. However up so close to what seemed to be the kitchen area, Dahlia could now tell how wrong she was. It was more of an altar, old candles lined around it and Dahlia decided to lit each one, or at least the ones that she could. She noticed that in the centre was a statue alongside the Cantina and protein bar. This statue had a unique marking to it, it was tribal that was for sure and seemed to have a demonic looking face to it with old and worn red paint like an African voodoo mask? 

 

Dahlia looked at it for a few minutes but her tummy grumbled and she decided to snatch up the protein bar and cantina before drinking away and eating half of the protein bar. At least she had light as she curled up along the side of the alter. Apart from that, this place had nothing to offer, just an old torn red fabric that seemed to replace carpet; it was a little dirty and clearly too new for this place. Curiosity got to the girl as she stood up and looked around, she first attempted to open the door and she was right, she had been locked in. Only through the cracks in the wooden frame could she see outside, the moonlight cascading down through the pond making it look like heaven outside, so blissful while she was stuck in this hell hole full of dust and god knows what.

 

With a loud thud Dahlia sat back down rather disappointed. This little place offered her nothing, nothing but boredom and as the minutes passed Dahlia found herself slowly drifting into a sleep. Then she sat up right, she’d sworn someone had just trailed their hands over her chest and down to her hips and the odd sensation of being horny came to her again. She gulped down, she was alone, there was no Mad Man here and the tension, the sensation and longing was getting to her. Slowly she slid her right hand down beneath her shorts and softly trailed her index finger over her clit; her panties provided a barrier that only made things more delightful. Leaning back and moaning in ecstasy, Dahlia grew her pace to become faster, then slower but it wasn’t enough, she needed more.

 

Her fingers dared further sliding beneath her panties; she had only done this a few times to herself and every time it had never been as good as real sex, but this time was different. As her fingers slid beneath her moist pussy, she gasped almost losing it, the sensation was so strong as her fingers moved back and forth, in and out slowly with each motion going deeper, going faster until her body became weak and she was unable to hold herself up, her body crashed against the ground as her other hand that had once held her up was now feverishly rushing down her pants and stroking her clit. Her back arched, her fingers quickened their pace, and her eyes shut closed while her mouth agape. Everything she was once afraid off, everything that made her feel so pathetic just went right past her. In that moment the world collided with fantasy, her heart rate escalated and before long a long winding moan followed by heavy panting came. 

 

Shacking from her orgasm Dahlia tried to sit up, but it was pointless, her body was still in that state of bliss as she laid her head down against the cold ground. She had no idea why she did this, it wasn’t like her, even in her own home and her own bedroom with no one around Dahlia didn’t dare tempt to touch herself always out of fear of peeping toms, so why now? It’s not like she had been deprived of sex for years, it had been a long time but for some reason her hormones were going through the roof, it was like as if someone had their own voodoo doll of her. As her breathing came back to a somewhat normal rate Dahlia began to feel tired, exhausted, her mind was now blown and within a few short breaths her eye lids shut on her.

 

Outside the stone coble house, hidden within the jungle not too far away was Vaas. He was panting; his left arm steadied him against a tree as he looked out towards the faint glow of fire from inside knowing the little bird had discovered the matches. His right hand was covered in his own cum while his cock eased from the erection. Not only was it a thrill to toy with this woman like this but also to hear her moan, gasp the way she did. This bond they shared now was stronger, and soon the next time he would touch her, she would be screaming his name, moaning it. 

 

With a snarl of delight Vaas decided to leave it at that as he arched his head up and zipped up his pants with his left hand before cleaning his right hand in the nearby pond. He’d truly out done himself, he knew he needed to head back, his men would become suspicious of him if he took any longer, he’d just head to the nearest outpost first, maybe when this Little bird was a tad bit more tamed he’d take her back to his own little island, they would celebrate, fuck all night long and drink away their troubles but for now…Vaas had to deal with a bigger problem. 

 

**~Four Hours Later~**

 

Deep into her dreams Dahlia tossed back and forth, she was confused running through the jungle that only grew around her, exotic animals and birds flying and running past her calling her forward, a tiger roars nearby as she tries to see where it is but she can’t, its somewhere behind her that’s all she knows. Her legs keep moving but something isn’t right, the jungle stops growing and soon she’s running in a black space, she can’t tell if her feet are even hitting the ground anymore as she looks downwards. Her eyes go crazy, her body is spinning out of control but slowly it ends and this vibrant green smoke begins to grow just a few meters before her, like a light house.

 

Slowly she moves forward, or thinks she is, this strange green flame only grows followed with mist that circles through the air. It’s all so strange, so surreal and yet at the same time enticing. Then in the depths of this fire a silhouette can be seen, a Mohawk, a lean and well-built body and slowly the figure comes into view. Dahlia doesn’t need to guess who, she already knows by the Mohawk as she stops and as the man grows into view she notices how naked he is, his chest is clean with faint chest hairs, he has no shirt on, no pants or boots. His tan body is glistening with the look of sweat and dirt along with dried bloodstains on his face, his green eyes glow a dangerous vibrant colour as they lock onto hers. Slowly his arms out stretch as his smirk grows from ear to ear, he looks like a God while he licks his lips, his eyes never leaving hers as Dahlia stood frozen.

 

“Did you think she was the only one? The only one to have power...” He chuckles at her as if she knows what he’s talking on about. “Come, come with me, do not fear what I offer you, enjoy this…” His words are soft, humble and too charming for her to resist.

 

One step after another Dahlia walks forward, the flames don’t burn her, but her clothes melt away from her body, her naked chest now against his as she wraps her hands around his neck standing on the tips of her toes, their lips a mere inch away. She wants this and he knows it, it’s just a dream after all right? Something takes a hold of them, their eyes locked as he slowly leans down unsure of what she will do, it’s rather caring as their lips connecting. He’s not trying to force her but rather charm her, his hands trail over her back, down her hips and cupping her butt before lifting her up. She should have her legs wrapped around him while he holds her up, but instead she’s looking down at him, straddling him, her hands are in the air as she rocks back and forth.

 

She doesn’t know how and she can’t care as she feels him move in and out of her, he’s rock hard and the sensation of this makes her moan calling to him in a soft whisper like tone while his hands hold onto her hips. In a heartbeat he flips her over, his lips on her neck, nipping and kissing, one hand now cupping her butt while the other holds her hand. His thrust is slow and steady, passionate almost as he gasps and pants before looking deep into her eyes once more.

 

“I wish this was more than a dream” He says softly before his lips clasp over hers.

 

They stay like this for some time, the pace changing back and forth from slow to fast until Vaas leans back, his hands grasping over her hips as he pushes further inside of her, sending Dahlia into pure oblivion, her back arches, her eyes close softly as she moans, calling him out, begging for me, demanding him to cum inside of her. His thrusts become more like a beasts as he lets out a low growl like sound, they are both at their limits and Dahlia trails her hands over his chest.

 

“Take me” She softly whispers between her breaths.

 

That’s all it takes for Vaas to hear as he smirks, the look of the devil returning upon his face as he gives one final thrust deep inside of her before releasing his seed draining him totally in this sensation that no drug can give to him, it was nothing like being with Citra as Vaas gasped while he leaned down and kissed her neck softly while her fingers tangled between his Mohawk. She loved this, her legs tightly around his waist not letting him go. He wants to stay like this forever and so does she. She’ll never know that it’s more than just a dream, that it’s really the power of magic, Rakyat voodoo shit as Vaas licks her ear lobe before he whispers.

 

“See you tomorrow My little Bird”


	4. Stockholm?

Come Morning Dahlia was awoken to the strange sound of someone humming, more preciously someone humming her name in an odd tune. It startled her at first since the dream she had not long ago had was causing her heart rate to go through the roof while craving the desire for someone’s touch, to have sex with someone, anyone, until Dahlias eyes fell upon the Pirate Lord. To the site of the man laying along her side with on hand perching him up a bit, Dahlia tried to scramble but the man was too fast as he put his other hand around her waist and held her tight against him. Dahlia didn’t even bother fighting, she was trapped in here with him like it or not and she knew if she tried to hurt him it would only further her with some more pain.

 

“Dahlia Dahlia…I don’t fucking like that name, it doesn’t fucking suit you.” The Man said with a smirk. In his hand which was now around her waist, he held her ID card.

 

It was all she needed to know as she stiffened unsure of how to take this whole closeness, his body was hot , his breath against her was causing her to shiver a little with the sensation of pleasure. Then the man put his other hand to her forehead for a few seconds before humming to himself rather pleased. Dahlia just laid there her body wanted one thing but her mind was begging for a reason to change that, anything. He was too close and all it took was for him to lay next to her to turn her on just like before. His breath fell upon her neck before he kissed her there making her arch back, she gritted her teeth annoyed at how easily he could just take her away like this, he was too good at doing that, heck he was even in her dreams.

 

“Did you have a nice dream?” The man said with a faint chuckle. “I sure fucking did” Something about the way he spoke made her shiver, it just didn’t sound right. 

 

Gulping down her fear Dahlia laid still she could feel his other hand wrap around her, his head pushed against her neck breathing in and out against her, he seemed calm, too calm. It was like he was in love, like as if he saw her as some sort of lover or someone to comfort him, but in truth Dahlia was stiff as a board, she was afraid to even breath as she took in shallow little breaths, her hands where by her side as she felt him pull her against him even tighter like a damn snake to the point she was afraid her lungs would pop. Then he loosened his grip.

 

“I will call you Senorita, yes that sounds so much better.” Vaas said snuggling into her.

 

“Isn’t that just Spanish for a young woman?” Dahlia said curious but at the sound of her words she froze and she could feel Vaas tense as well.

 

They both seemed to freeze in that moment before Vaas forced her to lay on her back while he seemed to look down at her; she wasn’t sure how to interpret his actions or his facial appearance, it was dull almost, maybe because she was used to seeing his smirk at her like a crazy bastard. Yet even so she wanted to yell, to scream, she wanted to kick him right in the crown jewels and get the hell out of here, but even she knew that was foolish, she was trapped and even if she did fight she was trapped with him. What more of a horrible torture could this mad man have thought of? At least he was smart thinking she would give him that.

 

“You belong to me now, ok? I would very much fucking appreciate it if you would do as I say, no?” Vaas said with a smirk as he leaned down towards her, he was too close once more but even so he did not dare to kiss her.

 

“What have you done with me?” Was all she could mutter out as her eyes looked deep into his so unsure of how to read him.

 

“Now that’s fucking rude you know? Jumping straight ahead into fucking ice cold water. I like that, I fucking like that. But No no no, Chica let’s keep to the rules ok? My name is Vaas, and you are-“

 

“Dai” she said breaking Vaas’s words off before he could even speak that pathetic Spanish nickname. “My friends always called me Dai.” Nervously she said.

 

Clearly this Vaas was irritated by her actions, he didn’t seem to be the type to enjoy being cut off, told what to do or well having no power clearly as Dahlia sucked in a deep breath as she watched his face contort before turning into a smirk where he began to chuckle as he sat up taking in a long deep breath, his chest pouting out in his action as the young woman lay there on the ground so unsure of how the heck she was even alive right now.

 

“Dai huh? A little like Dye or die like fucking die mother fucker! yes I will call you that, much fucking better but next time you interrupt me…” Vaas paused as he leaned down towards her once again, his tongue flicking out quickly against her lips sending her into a strange sense of shock. “I will fucking cut out your tongue” That was it, he snorted and he sat up right before leaving her to lay on the ground.

 

Rolling to her side she kept her eyes on him as he strolled over towards the burnt out candles toying with them before fishing out a leather looking bag which seemed to have been hand made. He lifted it up and swung it around toying with her when Dahlia realized that he was watching her, a big grin across his face. Seems her answer would have to wait and she didn’t like waiting, she wanted to know why he was toying with her, why he was taking his time. Most men don’t do that do they? Dahlia had never been in this sort of situation, she only assumed that once made a slave then the new master would take what they wanted right away, just like fresh fruit taking it before it become rotten and useless. At the thought of her own metaphor she shuddered before the leather sake was sent flying over towards her, landing with a loud thud alongside her face.

 

“Food and water that will get you through most of the day” Vaas said as he seemed to play with his goatee watching how she interacted.

 

Firstly she plucked the draw string up before carefully opening the leather bag, she swore it was a trap but thankfully it wasn’t, in fact inside the bag was a set of bananas, mangoes and a small metal cantina, as he had said just enough to get her through the whole entire day without starving. In a sense she should have considered this luxury, she knew that not many slave would have the chance to enjoy three meals, lucky to even get one. Yet here she was being given enough food to last her probably two days if she could ration them out, and so she would as she looked up at Vaas with a faint smile upon her face.

 

“Thank you.” She should have just left it at that but she wasn’t a slave, she wasn’t born a slave and she still was unbroken as her mouth opened and the next set of words came out. “But Can’t you give me something to do, like maybe a radio to listen to the music, or even paper to draw…I don’t know something?” She shrugged but immediately regretted it.

 

Vaas went into a full blown rage; he started to pace back and forth muttering something in Spanish while he avoided eye contact with her. She’d clearly over stepped the line as she quickly plucked the bag and hide it behind her, she didn’t want to lose her food, not at all, she knew she needed to keep a clean mind and focus on surviving, focus on getting out of here alive if she can.

 

“Is My love not ENOUGH!” Vaas yelled this time as he turned and looked at her, kneeling towards her, his face was red and fuming, the veins in his forehead popping out and yet somehow in this madness he seemed slightly attractive, how strange. “I Give you fucking food, Shelter, My own God Damn fucking HEART! And you beg for more huh? Well don’t you worry Chica I will give you something more to do later huh? I think it’s about fucking time I give you what you fucking deserve.” With that said and done he stood up right and stormed off.

 

Shocked and afraid Dahlia sat there on the floor, she didn’t realize she had tears coming down her face, she had never been yelled at so badly before, in fact all the fight in her by this time had been drained, her body was trembling as the door slammed closed and the sound of a lock could be faintly heard. On the bright side he didn’t take the food and water. Sniffling away and trying to dry her eyes, Dahlia took in a few deep breaths thinking of just how grateful she was, she didn’t mean to upset him, she was just curious but judging from his action and previous actions it seemed that he was a very unstable man. Next time she wouldn’t be so quick with her words.

 

Meanwhile Vaas stormed off, he was full of rage, he was frustrated and being sexually frustrated didn’t help at all as he stormed over towards the nearby pond and tossed himself to the ground, his kneels embedding into the mud as he scooped up a handful of water and tossed it over his face trying to calm down. It was useless to be honest as Vaas shook away the lose droplets of water and took in a deep breath. A fucking Radio, Drawing, paper, what else did she want? A fucking gun too and kill him? Vaas was angry, he was furiously mad but then he stopped and looked over his shoulder at the small cobble building where he kept his little bird all locked up. 

 

She had saved him, that was something, and as conflicted as he was with his feelings Vaas could not stop himself as he walked back to the building, fishing for the key in his pocket as he unlocked the large lock and pushed open the door. Dai, as she had called herself was sitting in the corner of the room far from any source of light, she didn’t look afraid but her eyes where wide open, she was surprised but was trying her best to appear brave. Closing the door behind him and locking it Vaas strolled over towards her avoiding eye contact as he ruffled the back of his Mohawk before slumping down onto the ground right along next to her.

 

His men didn’t know he was here, all they knew was that he was off tracking down some Rakyat fucks that got away this morning, but truth be told he had neglected his own responsibilities for a bitch. Looking up at the ceiling Vaas made a faint chuckle sound, he knew this was awkward for her, he could almost feel her muscles tense as he lolled his head around to look her dead in the eye.

 

“Forgive me, it has been a hard fucking day. You saved me no? Why…Why would you do such a thing?” Vaas said in more of a mocking way like as if he didn’t believe it himself.

 

“I don’t know…I just...I just did.” Dahlia said as she looked away from him.

 

This strange tension between the two of them wasn’t a good mixture, it was awkward, it was intimidating, it was sexual and yet at the same time infuriating. Dahlia had so many emotions running through her, many of which she did not recognize, she did not understand why she felt this way and before she knew it Vaas’ face came into her vision clouding out any ray of light as their lips locked. It wasn’t a passionate one, just a simple peck on the lips which was probably the most shocking thing so far as Dahlia sat back in surprise looking up at the man that was now standing before her.

 

“I will come back for you later.” Was all he said before he casually walked over towards the door way.

 

“Wait! Tell me what did you do to me…Why do I feel so conflicted on the inside? Is it a fever?” Dahlia said stopping the man in his tracks.

 

Vaas only chuckles to himself as she spoke those words, but he knew she would have to wait and without answering her question he left, locking her inside the dirty room. It’s true she would need something to do in such times of the hours, but Vaas didn’t have time for that, he needed to get back on track, he needed to act like as if he wasn’t up to something. 

 

However for Dahlia the hours passed almost like days. Every couple of minutes she would get up and look outside since Vaas had left and yet each time it felt like time its self-had stopped making the day even more agonizing. This was perhaps her first full day in here as she could only assume. At least she was well rested and her energy was kicking back up again, it was only a matter of time as the woman fetched herself a banana and began to eat it slowly while her eyes focused upon the doorway, watching, waiting in the hopes of the mad man’s return.

 

Maybe she had gotten off on the wrong foot with him, but that would include saving his life. With a heavy sigh the woman finished her banana and tossed the skin at the doorway out of anger and frustration before slumping onto the ground and curling up to herself with her arms around her shoulders and her legs tucked up almost against her stomach. It was nice and warm, a cool breeze drifted in through the holes as Dahlia thought of better things…It never occurred to her what had happened to Andrew but for all she knew he was probably dead by now. In fact she didn’t even want to think about it. All she wanted to think about was nothing, not even escaping because with this Vaas watching her every move, he would probably kill her at the first intention of her wanting to escape.

 

It was strange to be honest, the thought of escape, it lingered in her mind for a while before she even felt remotely tired. Why hadn’t she tried? Sure she had tested out the door, and yes she had looked around the place but she didn’t try to kick the door down, the wood could be lose right? It looked strong but not all appearances are correct as Dahlia reminded herself. Yet the door was her only option, this place was like a tomb, the stone walls and floors, there is no way of digging out of here or even climbing for that matter. It just had to be calculated and then Dahlia thought of something but her mind went blank just as she came up with an idea and soon she was fast asleep. She didn’t know how or why but she was.

 

**~Hours later~**

 

It had been hours since the young woman had fallen asleep, she felt an odd sensation of warmth upon her, like as if she was being held and she immediately woke with a startle, her hands gripped around a strong neck unsure if to attack or not, she was met with a very surprised Vaas before he dropped her and she fell like a mess upon the ground. Her first thought was that she would hit the hard rock ground but to her surprise she fell upon something soft and cushiony as her hands felt the surface of a single mattress. It wasn’t the best, it looked used and dirty but it would do as Dahlia looked back up to Vaas slightly confused. She had no idea how long she had been asleep for, in fact she didn’t even know if it was light or dark but the newly set up candles told her it was probably getting dark or was dark. It was hard to tell in this dark place unless pecking through the doorway and it didn’t seem like a wise idea to do so with this man around her.

 

Gulping down she put her feet upon the mattress, Vaas just seemed to look down at her, his expression emotionless which put her on edge even more so, it made her uneasy like as if he was starring deep into her soul trying to steal it from her. She could hear him make a sigh like sound before he turned his back to her and gathered up something from a small leather loot bag he’d obviously brought in. This one was bigger than the one he had given her earlier and with a flick of the wrist he pulled out a large sheet of red fabric. Dahlia almost face palmed, clearly the guy liked the colour red as she caught the fabric in her hand and neatly curled up into it keeping herself warm. Vaas didn’t seem to mind; in fact he just simply dropped onto the mattress and laid their almost lifeless like looking as Dahlia eyed him off. His hands behind his head, his eyes shut closed, his chest rising slowly up and down. In such a state he could even be considered handsome, a genuinely attractive man so humble and calm.

 

Yet Dahlia knew otherwise, he had caught her and her friends, probably allowed his men to rape Andrews Girlfriend and god knows what happened to Andrew as Dahlia watched him with both caution and yet an odd sensation of attraction and the desire to lay alongside of him. She didn’t understand why, her natural self would have been attempting to kill him by now, heck she had finger nails, candles she could have easily improvised and gotten out of here, but no something was terribly wrong with her, maybe she was going mad as she snuck back onto the bed laying down just a mere foot away from Vaas as she looked at him so unsure of what to make of everything. In fact Dahlia was starting to think she might have some sort of Stockholm syndrome. Yet she did not entirely trust him, she was very wary of him and he gave her little reason to feel attracted. He’d chased her down, almost raped her, she just couldn’t explain things and it was starting to make her head ache as she looked away. Just as she did she heard him chuckle, she wasn’t sure if she should look at him, in fact she stiffened at the sound of his head moving, she could only imagine he was looking at her now while she gazed up at the dark ceiling watching the flicker of the candle fire dancing across the stone ceiling.

 

“I never took you for the escapee type” The Man snorted in a sinister way.

 

It was bone chilling as she slowly turned her head to look at him, the colour in her face drained. How the heck did he even know she had been thinking about escaping? Maybe he was testing her, maybe he was really pushing her limits while he had this wicked grin on his face which caused her to turn her head back towards the ceiling and tried not to act nervous. In fact she didn’t even want to know how or why but all she wanted was to be left alone. 

 

“I tried to escape before…on your island… I gave up here, what’s the point anymore?” Softly she said knowing that lying would probably end in her own death.

 

To her surprise the mad man moved closer to her, his hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in, his chin upon her neck as his stubble like beard rubbed an awfully sensitive spot, he was doing it deliberately too with the faint chuckle before trailing his tongue up her sensitive skin. This sensation caused her to feel strange, horny again oddly enough, but she felt scared as well but she just couldn’t act it, her body leaned into him while her hands trailed over his rough skin along his arms. She didn’t know why, she couldn’t understand it and now she didn’t want to as she turned her head towards him.

 

“Even if you did fucking escape you’d never be fucking free. I own you, your body and your fucking soul.” The man said in an all too sicken and yet sweet whisper into her ear before licking on her ear lobe.

 

She wanted to fight but she had clearly given up into her desires. Dahlia had lost herself in the moment of the sensation as the man held her tightly, kissed along her neck with soft nips in between almost like some strange lover if you could call it that. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she did trust him after all, and maybe this was Stockholm.


	5. Its VOODOO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Justarandomreader you are awesome for leaving a comment :D   
> Really means alot.
> 
> Also finally no more limes and all lemons :P

Although Vaas seemed overly confidant in his touches, his kisses and nips, it never went beyond that. In fact it was more like he just wanted to hold someone without the desire to become too sexual even though Dahlia could clearly tell he was rock hard yet he never tried to dry hump her, he never even slid a finger down between her legs, just kissed her neck before he fell asleep. Yet for Dahlia it was a different story as she laid there wide awake for quiet sometime wondering about this man whom held her, what exactly did he want? Sure he had her captive and yes he had made sexual intentions towards her but never truly allowed her to venture beyond such simple touches or feelings, or maybe he was afraid of something, maybe afraid of letting go and expressing himself.

 

Either way Dahlia was now fully convinced in the head that all these feelings running through her where that of Stockholm. She was his slave, she had saved him because she felt sorry, but came to regret it and maybe that’s what went wrong, her regret and guilt had probably gotten to her and being in such a traumatic experience and situation it probably only affected her mind even more. She was exhausted, she was tired and now she had given up, he had broken her as Dahlia laid there completely comfortable, at ease and feeling like her soul was soothed, but she didn’t understand why.

 

Why did she feel so calm? So happy and not alone, what was going on inside of her? Perhaps it was her hormones, or maybe something more, she just didn’t understand and after a few hours her brain became exhausted from all the thinking and she slowly closed her eyelids. She forgot the pain, the complication of emotions and confusion, the frustration, the desire between her legs. Everything just went out the window as she was fully relaxed drawing into a deep sleep, yet that was all taken away from her by the sudden sensation beside her. Vaas had jolted up right and was panting; he was thick in sweet that beaded along his forehead and over his body. Dahlia, dazed, only acted out of instinct as she sat up along his side and wrapped her arms around him. She didn’t know why but she felt an odd sense of fear as she rubbed her hand along his back. Why did she just suddenly fall for him? It’s not like he was being too nice to her, and sure he was letting her live but what did that count towards?

 

“Fucking nightmares. I fucking hate them…I fucking hate her.” Vaas said bitterly under his breath before turning towards Dahlia.

 

“You know I think it’s been too fucking long ya?” Vaas said to her, but Dahlia didn’t know what he was talking about.

 

His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in as he kissed her, softly at first but then became more heated, he became more savage like, forceful almost, but Dahlia didn’t fight, she only accepted it, encouraged it as she moaned and eventually she was laying upon her back with Vaas on top of her. Her desires only grew as she clung to him, his mouth moved from her lips to her neck once more, but his nips much more harsher sending an odd sensation of shock to her body, she wanted to hit him but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it because she was oddly enough enjoying it, her legs wrapped around him begging for more and he didn’t hold out this time. Like a beast he withdrew a blade and at first Dahlia thought he would kill her but instead sliced upwards cutting her shirt and bra in half. His mouth feverishly licked and suckled upon her right nipple, tossing the knife to the side, while his other hand groped and cupped while also pinching. It was odd, this sensation of pain and pleasure coming together, it actually made her moan and gasp while her back arched. She couldn’t take this anymore and as if he could read her damned mind he forgot all about her breasts and proceeded to remove her leggings. Now fully naked before him the man leaned back and admired her, his hands trailed over her upper body and towards her hips.

 

Not even the cold breeze could take her mind off of things as she gazed up at him in an almost dreamy like state, she too had been hanging out for this and within an instant the man removed his shirt and those annoying leather belts he had on. It was too fast but just enough for her to catch the glimpse of his bare chest, the fine hair that trailed upwards from his groin to his neck, the necklace that dangled around his neck, a vibrant green much like his own eyes. Full of greed and desire Dahlia sat up and kissed him wrapping her legs around him while her hands pulled and tugged undoing his belt and then his pants. She didn’t care about foreplay right now, she was already hot and ready for him and he didn’t need anything else, he was rock hard and even so he seemed to hesitate. 

 

It was Dahlia that took charge as she slid her hand up and down along his shaft feeling him shudder at the sensation while she licked along his neck. His hands wrapped around her and before long he shoved her back against the bed reassuming his dominance as he came clashing down upon her, his body was so hot and clammy, his lips rushed to her as his hands scooped her up a bit while he positioned himself. Yet before he could even attempt anything else he stopped and looked down at her as if he was so unsure of what he was even doing.

 

“Normally I would not fucking ask this but….Are you sure?” Something about his voice, the way he said it and looking deep into her eyes made him seem strange, like as if he was indeed a human more than a beast.

 

“I am” She said as she pulled him forward to continue their kiss before he made any further attempts.

 

At the sensation of the head of his penis entering into her she leaned back, at first Vaas thought in pain but her eyes rolled and she bit the bottom of her lip drawing blood and he didn’t need for her to answer anymore. He’d never fucked someone like this, it as passionate, it was different as he kept a slow pace watching her, she was like a damned demon begging for more not even caring anymore about anything and he loved it, he loved the way her body felt, the sensation of pure pleasure, it was unlike any other slave, unlike any other prostitute. Maybe it was because he didn’t have to rape her, she was willing and he didn’t have to pay her. It was a genuine desire for him and he knew that doing this with her would only for fill his goal. Each thrust she moaned and panted, her hands clinging to any part of him, his chest, his shoulders or his neck. Her legs tightly wrapped around him and he even questioned if she was at all herself. He questions if he was even himself, the sensation of pleasure rolling up their backs, to their brains taking away their sorrow and pain just seemed to make it right. As she moaned his name, as she leaned up and kissed him, he knew it was all just a phase, it wouldn’t last long.

 

Like a beast he pushed her back down, kissed her lips, his thrusts became harder, his grip tightening on her hips, her legs seemed to tense up, her head lolled back and her back arched, she was at her peak and he was at his. It was so much better then toying with her mind, he had the real deal right before him as he gave one finale thrust before he gasped at the sensation of his own orgasm, releasing inside of her having buzzed his mind. All he could do and think of was her warm body against his, their hot breaths against each other’s neck as Vaas held onto her as if she was his lover. For a while they stayed like that, just stuck in their own embrace until Vaas felt the need to roll to the side where he continued to curl up to her.

 

Maybe now she was his, properly. Not just a slave but the blood bond should have taken full effect, but Vaas was a mess, his mind was not thinking and before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

 

**~Hours Later~**

 

Sunlight began to come through the small little holes in the cobble building, when Dahlia had awoken her eyes shot straight up to Vaas. He was sound asleep, he looked perfect as they laid together naked. It was hard to think of him being a monster but despite the good sex Dahlia was awfully warry. He had said things that seemed a little too strange for her liking, things about having a good dream, seeing her later when he was never there but she did dream of him, the strange sensation of being drawn to him and also the simple fact that she felt odd emotions that she felt did not belong to her. Sitting up Dahlia pondered for a moment as she got up from the bed and strolled over towards the candles.

 

Dahlia wasn’t the type to suspect supernatural things, but she had one thing stuck on her mind that she needed to prove as she placed her hand over the last burning candle, the flame didn’t hurt at first until she pressed her hand down against the actually wax. The sensation of pain flew up her arm as she retracted it stiffened her scream, but when she heard an odd painful sound behind her, she couldn’t help but spring around with shock and horror on her face.

 

Vaas was completely awake clutching his right hand, the same hand Dahlia had just put over the flame and burnt. There was an odd look on Vaas’ face, it was horror but it then contorted into rage, pure rage as he shot up, he let go of his hand. There wasn’t any marks there not like hers but she didn’t need to know anymore as she backed away from him. All of her emotions and desires, it couldn’t have been true as the mad man stormed over towards her snatching her right hand in his as he looked at the burn mark.

 

“Fucking great, you fucking burn your hand!” He said in pure anger as he tossed her hand away.

 

The look on his face was frightening as she tried to take another step away from him but instead she felt the cold wall behind her. She was trapped, she was afraid as tears streamed down her face while this man with pure rage was a mere inch away from her.

 

“Who cares about my hand…What have you done to me…what the FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!” yelling at the top of her lungs Dahlia broke as she fell to the ground in tears clutching herself.

 

Her mind was unable to understand what was going on, she didn’t believe in supernatural crap but this, it scared her as she felt Vaas hug her, he held onto her like as if he wanted to comfort her and she wanted to believe that but she was too afraid to think it. 

 

“I told you...” He started off with faintly pausing. “She isn’t the only fucking one. I got Rakyat blood in my veins too Chica. I know how to fuck people up, I know this jungle just as well as she does.” That was all he could truly say in a faint hushed tone before he walked away from her.

 

When she looked up Vaas was dressing himself and at first Dahlia thought she should just stay out, but her mind wasn’t right, she was angry, he was angry and now she understood what was going on. It was like her own body was betraying her and it infuriated her as she stood up. A new sensation overcoming her, one of violence as she grabbed the man by the wrist while he was adjusting his belt. He glared at her and she glared at him, she was angry and so was he and Vaas wasn’t one to temper with. He wanted to hit her but knew if he did that face of hers would be damaged and instead his own beastly nature took over as he pulled her against him, his lips pushed against hers and she didn’t resist, in fact she gave back just as much, pulling at him and his clothing almost like some demon. 

 

Then she pulled away and slapped him, making Vaas laugh. Now things felt too familiar as he looked back at her, her eyes still glazed from the tears she had been crying, and all he could do was smile. He thought he had her right where he wanted but then her little fingers raised up and she dangled something that made his blood run cold. She held the keys in her damn hand and in a single second she kicked him right in the groin, he collapsed to the floor, tried to grab her but it was all a blur. He expected her to run from him but she didn’t as he struggled to get up. Instead she was putting on her clothes and dressing herself or at least her pants.

 

“You said it yourself.” She said now a little more aware of their connection. “Even if I do escape I can’t get away from you. So locking me in here is pointless.” As she said so she had managed to get on her pants but her bra and top where destroyed as she looked down at Vaas crouching before him. His eyes burned with anger, he wanted to fucking kill her and no matter how beautiful she was or how good she felt last night, his anger had taken full control of him.

 

“Fuck you!” He growled out between gritted teeth.

 

They stayed like this for a while, in fact she eventually sat on the mattress and seemed to relax a bit until Vaas recovered and when he did his first thought was to make her pay. He was about to but he stopped himself when he looked down at her. One mind bubbling question he wanted her to answer, one he needed her to answer.

 

“Why fucking save me huh?” Vaas spat out as he withdrew his pistol.

 

Dahlia looked away from him and took in a long deep breath for a moment, she knew why now, she knew it wasn’t just out of pity or to survive or maybe get the hell out of here. It was far deeper than that. She’d seen him taking drug after drug, he was suffering on the inside, he was wishing death to come sweep him off his feet and it just didn’t seem right to let him die peacefully but it also made her feel weak for him. The way he was that night she escaped made her feel sorry for him, to go through all that mess even when you are on top of the world seems pretty messed up.

 

“I saved you because I felt sorry for you. You seem like a decent person if you were given the right chance to better yourself. I thought if I saved you, you might see things differently, you might recognize you were dying and you might have just become a better person but I was wrong. All you had on your mind was to fuck me; you got that so now what?” Dahlia said bluntly.

 

At the sound of her words Vaas lowered his gun; he looked at her deeply before he snorted. He wanted to say she was pathetic but now he could see her little game. She wasn’t going to run, he could tell she had given up, she felt trapped in her, suffocating and Vaas knew that was his fault, but serves her right as he put his gun away.

 

“Yeah well same could be said to you.” Vaas said as he turned his back to her and pulled out another set of keys and jingled them in the air. “I always keep a fucking spare set” Vaas added before he unlocked the door kicking it open.

 

He didn’t bother shutting it this time, he figured it was pointless if that’s how she felt towards him now, but he didn’t understand why he felt so emotional about it, he was doing the right thing, they shared a unique bond why didn’t she accept that, why didn’t she thank him, he saved her didn’t he? With a heavy sigh Vaas entered the jungle leaving behind his little bird to her own device. Whether she stay or go it was up to her, but no matter what she can’t take away what he’s done.

 

Meanwhile Dahlia sat emotionless in the room, he left the door open and she thought it was a trap at first but as she sat and watched he never came back. It left her feeling strange, empty, and upset, she knew they were his emotions as well as she sat up and looked through the large loot bag he had bought her. Sure enough there was an odd change of clothes, a red tank top for a large man and some apple bottom jeans. Yet Dahlia didn’t like the pants and instead put on the top and tied it up so that it exposed her belly but fitted her neatly now.

 

If he was going to leave her here then so be it as she hesitantly ventured out into the open. She could tell she was alone out here as she slowly walked out towards the pond a little nervous at first, but the closer she got the more confident she was and before she knew it she was scooping up handfuls of water and splashing herself. It made her feel free and renewed almost as she gasped at the cold sensation of the water against her skin, but she enjoyed it as she half-heartedly cleaned herself. She would come back and bathe later but not right now. Right now she wanted to enjoy this strange freedom as she got to her feet and looked around.

 

The jungle surrounded her, there was no limit as she walked over towards the cobble stone and found the loot bag with the food and cantina. It neatly sat over her back as she adjusted it a bit before setting on her way. She didn’t leave a note, she didn’t know if she would even come back to this place, all she knew was that she had food, matches and a new renewed her as she set into the jungle. She should have been running for the shoreline, finding a boat and getting the hell out of here, but instead she just wanted to enjoy her time, like as if she was comfortable with the thoughts of sleeping with Vaas, he wasn’t too bad after all right?

 

Something about this jungle seemed far better than the first time she had stepped into it, like as if she understood this place a bit more, she didn’t fear it, she loved the look of the vibrant green and then she stopped. The green reminded her of the green in Vaas’ eyes. She paused for a moment and looked over her shoulder, maybe she should have gone after him but she had no idea where he was heading or what direction he had gone. Dahlia just had to remember her way back that was all as she walked peacefully through the jungle making up her mind that she would return before it was too dark.

 

About an hour or so into the jungle Dahlia had to stop, she had found some aloe Vera and applied some of it to her wound before she tore off some of her lengthy shirt off and tied it around her burn. That would at least help stop any infection as Dahlia sighed to herself. She wanted to explore, it was what her heart desired and she wanted to enjoy her time out her as she went further into the jungle hearing the various wildlife around her. She spotted strange colourful birds in the tree tops, seen monkeys jumping from tree to tree, heard the roar of a tiger somewhere behind her and then an odd sound caught her off guard.

 

Dahlia stopped, she looked around, it was an odd cooing sound like a bird but it didn’t sound like it was being made by a bird. Suddenly Dahlia felt an odd sensation to run, as she took a few steps back, she didn’t know why she was suddenly afraid as she looked around, the jungle now felt much darker, the vibrant green seemed to fade as Dahlia sucked in a deep breath of cold air, her eyes wide open scanning around her. She couldn’t hear the Jungle sounds; she couldn’t hear any animals in fact. It was as if something eerie came over her and Dahlia wished at that moment she had some way of contacting Vaas. It was funny how she felt so dependent upon the man, she didn’t know why, but she blamed this stupid thing he had done to her. The only words she could use to describe it was voodoo. 

 

Then a whooshing sound came from above and just in time Dahlia took a step back as an arrow came crashing through and landed right near her foot. With fear and horror Dahlia turned and began to run, she spotted another arrow flying past her and landing in a nearby tree but she spotted something in the jungle, a nightmare looking man with tattoos all over his face, his dark eyes seemed full of something even more sinister and colder then Vaas as he leaped at her swinging a sword, no a machete. Dahlia ducked and kept running, she wasn’t use to this as she heard cries come from behind her, like war cries of some sort. She knew it was a fair way from the safety she had come out from and so Dahlia tried to zig zag avoiding the arrows flying past her.

 

She was in shock, the jungle flashed before, the screams echoing behind her made her almost die with pure horror and then she came into a small clearing, she could see a cave up a head and she made a bee line towards it, but then a flash of black and orange with a faint white flashed before her. Skidding across the ground and falling to her feet Dahlia stopped dead, she was afraid to move as her eyes fell upon vibrant green eyes before her. The men behind her too came to a sudden stop, she could hear them as she slowly turned around to look at them, and they all wore daggy clothes, blue colour mainly. Then the beast before them roared, the tiger let out a monstrous sound as Dahlia almost felt her soul disappear before her as the tiger dropped to the ground and stalked forward, its eyes locked onto hers and Dahlia thought she was gone, she thought this was it, she had her moment to escape and now she was about to be eaten alive. She didn’t know what was worse then what she had already gone through.

 

However as the beast strolled up towards her and sniffed her head it immediately shot its head up, alert all of a sudden of those behind her. She was about to scream or maybe faint but she couldn’t take her eyes of the creature before her; it was beautiful, a beast of beauty and power as Dahlia tried hard to breath. The Tiger gave another roar and this time being so close Dahlia, she could feel the tigers roar through the air as the vibrations went through her. For whatever reason it was the Tiger decided that those whom had been chasing her looks far more delicious as the Tiger went into a sprint, the men screamed and scrambled while Dahlia watched them all disappear with the faint flash of orange chasing after them.

 

After a few moments Dahlia found her strength and got to her feet, she didn’t know where she was, but all she knew was she had to go back into the jungle. She was too afraid to stay here any longer as she jogged and darted through the jungle, her heart was going through the roof as she struggled to find her way, but then she saw it, a ray of light, an open space, the sound of water and the cobble stone building. It was an odd sensation to feel relieved when you see the cage you have been kept it, but it was safety. However Dahlia stopped herself when she spotted another stranger. Dahlia wanted to run but as she turned she saw a strange woman, exotic looking, tribal and native, her skin was bronze almost with various beauty marks, her eyes a vibrant green, an all too familiar one. Her face was like Vaas’ and Dahlia wasn’t sure anymore if she was afraid or dead by this point as she took a step back while this woman slowly stalked towards her.

 

“This is what my Brother hides from me?” Hissed the woman.

 

“You are her, the woman he spoke of” Dahlia said putting two and two together. “You’re the voodoo fucking bitch!?” Dahlia spat.

 

The woman before her, her face contorted to something monstrous even more then Vaas’ and Dahlia made a beeline towards the building just out a head. She didn’t think she would make it when this strange woman’s hands grabbed the bag Dahlia had been carrying however Dahlia let go and didn’t even bother putting up a fight as she ran out towards the opening, the house was only a few feet away as Dahlia tripped. If the Tiger had not killed her then this woman was going to, but as Dahlia looked back into the forest she could see the woman’s face had contorted to something fearful, it was like the blood in her face had drained. Whatever it was Dahlia got to her feet fast and ran into the cobble building where she shut the door tightly and locked herself in before curling up on the mattress, tears streaming down her face as she shacked from all the shock going through her. Her eyes never left the doorway just watching, waiting for those savage people to come after her.


	6. Welcome to Pirate Central

If it wasn’t for the damn bond between the two Vaas would have never remember Dai or the fact he had left her to be alone and free in that damn cobble building. Yet when he felt the sudden sensation of fear he knew something was horribly wrong. It took a while but once the afternoon was upon the island Vaas made his way straight to the cobble building. He half expected her to be gone, he didn’t know why he went here straight away, maybe just out of pure hope or hoping to be proving wrong. When he tried to open the door he was shocked to realize it had been locked on the inside. Angry Vaas started to kick it down and once he did, when the door way gave in he stood shocked when his eyes fell upon Dai. She was curled up in the red fabric shaking; she looked terrible as fuck, afraid of him.

 

He didn’t blame her but his instincts kicked in as he rushed to her side and cradled her, he didn’t know why but the odd sensation of her arms wrapped around him and clinging to him somehow made him feel a lot better. He softly cooed to her, rocking back and forth trying his best to calm her but really he was just trying to calm himself, he was afraid, he figured he would lose her, he knew she would be gone but as he let her go and looked into her eyes he could see a different woman before him. Maybe it was because she understood the situation better that she was in, or maybe she was truly mad, but he saw himself in her. The boy that had come running here so many years ago with tears in his eyes after what his own fucking sister had done to him. He saw himself in Dai and all he could do was kiss her, he cupped her cheeks while her hands feverishly wrapped around his neck pulling him in close. 

 

It was pure frightening as Dahlia held onto him, inhaling in his deep intoxicating scent as she cried. Vaas didn’t say or do anything he just held her, he didn’t even rub her back or kiss her, it was just a simple sort of comfort and after a while of Dahlia’s emotional state they eventually laid down together side by side. At least on the plus side she had settled but even so Vaas could tell there was a lot of tension, unwanted and unneeded, it made him a little annoyed but he couldn’t blame her, she was still here after all that must have meant something. 

 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what happened?” Dai said as she softly sniffled pressing against him.

 

“Should I?” Vaas said and turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

 

Thing was he was being serious, he didn’t know if he wanted to know everything, he knew women in such an emotional state tend to babble so much and Vaas wasn’t in the mood for that. Dai didn’t seem the type but even so she was emotional as she looked up at Vaas with her wet glazed eyes unsure if she should go on but instead she gave up and just curled up next to him closing her eyes trying to find some sort of peace but it was too late. The realization of being completely trapped and wanted dead everywhere but not with this man was odd, she was traumatized to see these men in blue, their faces like demons, that woman…Dai paused as the thought entered her mind, she was about to look up at Vaas and ask him if he knew who she was but by the time she did look up her eyes were locked with Vaas’.

 

“Her name is Citra. She’s my half Sister. It’s a long fucking story. I’m even fucking surprised that puta is out of her fucking stone fortress.” Vaas said as he looked away from Dai and scoffed at the air. “You’re lucky you came back here.” His last words where a mere mutter but Dahlia caught them.

 

“Why would they not come after me here? Why did your…sister not hunt me down and kill me. I was trapped; I had nowhere else to go?” Dai said as she trembled with her own words.

 

Vaas only rolled his eyes at her words, this was what he meant by her being emotional. She was curious he could tell, she had a lot of questions on her mind as Vaas sat up and pushed her aside. He couldn’t do this for much longer he knew that as he stood up and walked over towards the alter that was worn with age, small cob webs and little black spiders had come to call it home as Vaas lifted up the statue, it was a hard, solid and heavy figure with a demonic face as Vaas trailed his fingers over that very creepy looking feature of a face.

 

“A long fucking time ago there was this…pond of sorts, a Lotus Pond. It was beautiful, the water like a crystal blue, but under the pond lived a monster, with a face as red as blood and eyes like a fiery hell. The Rakyat called it the Ink Monster. Everyone lived in fear of it until a warrior from far away came to the pond to see its beauty. When the Man came and knelt by the waters side he saw it change to darkness, like ink crawling towards him. The Monster rose up from the infested waters turning all the lotuses in its path to ink. The warrior fought hard and cut the giants head clean off his fucking shoulders. The Rakyat believe that Rook Island is the head of the giant and we are the offspring of that warrior…or at least they are.” Vaas said softly, his back facing toward Dai.

 

He could tell she was sitting up, interested as she listened to his story, he didn’t need to turn to see how captivated she was. It was a pathetic story anyway as Vaas put the statue back down in its place before he dusted his hands and fished for a smoke in his pockets.

 

“My Sister tells it fucking better, like as if she can be so much fucking better. Point is, those assholes wont came anywhere near this place because they think that Lotus pond in the story is the very one outside. That’s why they made this shrine. Years ago the elders would come here and make a sacrifices or pray to keep the Ink Monster away but…obviously they can’t be fucked.” Vaas said as he snarled as he spoke of the old tale.

 

Turning back around Vaas could see Dai was sitting up on the edge of the mattress, her tears had dried up now and she looked a lot more better as if somehow her pain had been healed by his none sense. Vaas looked away and popped the smoke in his mouth before he fetched for the zipo lighter and lit the smoke taking in a long deep breath of the drug before exhaling it out through his nostrils. Dai didn’t seem to mind, she was sitting there humbly smiling like as if she expected more and Vaas knew exactly that was what she was doing as he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. She probably didn’t deserve to hear this. Not many people have, in fact those who do know of it or heard about it where dead by now.

 

“Yeah I was fucking born and raised here ok so fucking what! That Bitch ain’t my full sister anyway. It’s a long fucking story ok….You know what I’m just going to fucking tell you” Vaas said as he paced back and forth not interested in even looking at Dai once again. “Fucking Father fucked my Mother, she wasn’t from here, ya know, she got pregnant ended up coming back here and I don’t fucking know. I can’t fucking remember much. But I was my Fathers first born son which gave me the title of being the next to fucking rule. Half fucking royal I guess right? Fucked up shit. Either way My Father in his fucking head in HIS FUCKING HEAD he thought oh he could purify the bloodline again right? So when fucking Citra was old enough he made her fucking promise to do just that, to raise this Fucking PERFECT WARRIOR! Like I’m not good enough for them, I’m not fucking good enough for any of them, it’s always been about them or me FUCK!” Vaas yelled at the top of his lungs not realizing he was emotional himself as tears slightly trailed down his cheeks and he began to laugh like a mad man.

 

As he turned around Vaas stopped dead when his eyes fell upon large soft blue eyes as Dai stood right in front of him. She caught him off guard as he stopped in the middle of his thoughts, everything seemed to fade away as she put her hand to his head trailing down the scar, over his eyes and rested on his cheek before she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. It wasn’t something he asked for, it wasn’t something he had any means of intention of brining on and it was actually the opposite, he wanted her to fear him, to hate him so he could hate himself even more. Yet here she was comforting him as she pulled him in and held him. Her hold alone was comforting as he fell into the embrace and hugged her tightly. Vaas didn’t know why he did that, but he just did, it felt right, letting all of that out, all that anger, the emotion inside of him bursting out. Yet he knew in his heart she would have to die, he couldn’t risk anyone knowing about his past but before he could reach around for the pistol her words stopped him dead in his tracks.

 

“ Now I understand those feelings coursing through my mind, the anger, the hate, the depression, so much rage. It’s not your fault, maybe that’s why I truly saved you, maybe because somehow I could see that you were suffering deep down on the inside. I know you want to kill me, but I also know you don’t want to. Its ok, the only person I can tell is myself. But whatever you decide is right I will only obey just at least let me help mend your heart. You deserve more than this, this sad story of a life we are both living” Dai said as she held onto him tightly as she whispered her words while a tear escaped. 

 

Of course she was afraid, nobody can just say they are ok with dying, no one just gives up fighting but Dai understood now why she was struggling to find her real self, she couldn’t because of what he had done to her, and what affects him affects her. She could feel Vaas stiffen but he relaxed and he seemed to let his thoughts slip away, even the murderous ones. Dai didn’t know why she said what she said, she didn’t know why she felt like she had to say those words or why she was comforting her capturer, but it just felt right, too right to be honest, but then she felt him chuckle, the sensation was strange as she let go and looked him in the eye to see him dry away his tears.

 

“You know you have got to stop fucking changing the story about why you saved me aye chica.” Vaas stated before kissing her on the lips.

 

It was so strange, the embrace, the emotions between them, even if they were forced upon Dai she accepted them as if that was just how it was meant to be, she stopped fighting, she was too afraid to take a step outside of this damn place now and all she wanted to do was grip onto Vaas to protect her. He was the only one there for her now, the only friend she would ever have, the only lover she will ever be with. However their kiss ended as Vaas took a step back and seemed to look her up and down. He seemed emotionless funny enough considering that a mere second ago he was tearing up, yelling and about to kill her.

 

“I think it’s time” Vaas softly said more to himself then Dai.

 

“What do you mean?” Dahlia questioned softly cocking her head to the side.

 

“I want you to come with me, back to my place, to my Party Island. I want you to stay with me, to be mine no one else’s. But I can’t have you speaking a word to anyone about what you know or have seen ok?” Vaas said as he took a step forward, his eyes bulged out a bit as he held her hands.

 

He was waiting on her to respond with a yes or a nod, but instead she smiled and leaned up again and kissed him on the lips. It was a moment just full of strange emotions and a lot of kissing and hugging before they finally parted and Vaas led her outside. She wasn’t sure if it was safe but the story he had told her made her a little more confident that those assholes where not waiting in the forest to get her. Gripping his hand tightly she followed Vaas for the first time out into the open, the sunlight falling upon him made his tan skin almost like a bronze, it was so soft and Dahlia just wanted to run her hands all over his body. From such a view point he seemed harmless, like a man with a rough attire but a loving and kind nature, yet Dahlia knew otherwise as he led her into the jungle forest. She could only imagine how striking his eyes must have been against such a deep jungle green environment as she sighed softly before Vaas chipped in with a smart remark.

 

“You know I can tell what you’re thinking right?” He said with a half-hearted snort and a faint chuckle.

 

However Dai didn’t seem to worry so much as she just smiled, the faint hue of red upon her cheeks, her walk had a faint skip to it and if the doctor had to diagnose her she would have been classed as Smitten. That was exactly what she was, head over heels, maybe it was the atmosphere, the near death experience, the tiger or the emotional down pour of both their emotions, but whatever it was Dai now felt a lot more confident with him, safer to be more exact.

 

In a way it was like being a teenager again, having your first crush or the first time you kissed someone. Dai really didn’t care anymore if he could feel or know what she was thinking or feeling, she welcomed it just as much as she now welcomed his emotions. After all his outburst opened up a lot of questions for her and she truly felt sorry for him. Having to go through all of that must have been tough but she didn’t let her mind linger on it for too long, she knew it must have been a touchy subject for him and she didn’t want to make him angry with her. 

 

Their walk was short lived when they finally came to a small sandy road way, it was fairly close to the shoreline as Dai could hear the sounds of waves crashing up against rocks, there must have been a cliff nearby as Vaas led her over towards a rough and patched up looking vehicle. He got in but Dai had to ponder about getting in, Vaas looked up at her and raised a brow before she shrugged and smiled. Like a giddy child she trotted to the passenger seat and jumped in only to find out there were no seatbelts and Vaas was quick to hit the engine and put his foot flat on the accelerator. They sped off at such a high speed that Dai had such a death grip on the chair that seemed to rock back and forth and creak as they swung around a corners meanwhile Vaas was having the time of his life laughing like a mad man.

 

When Dai looked over at him seeing him laugh like this, the sensation that it filled her with made her only smile, she was too struck by this new found emotion that was flowing through her to remember that he was a monster, she was his slave, he kept her locked away from the sunlight for who knows how long, yelled at her and yet they had such great sex. It was always the sex that made her mind switch over as she quickly came back to reality when the vehicle hit a small bump in the road which caused Dai to be lifted up into the air for a brief moment but it was enough to make her tummy do summer saults as she gave out a gasp like sound holding her breath.

 

“You should see your face!” Vaas yelled over the roar of the engine as he laughed.

 

Oddly enough this made Dai laugh too as she swept her short hair back away from her face and started to enjoy it a bit more. Each narrow and sharp turn she began to expect, she was prepared and went with it rather than being a stiff board and within a few minutes all their problems seemed to fly away. By the time they reached a familiar shoreline where a boat was, it was just peaking on the brink of afternoon. The sky was set with vibrant colours of pinks and purples with the glowing sun like an ember illuminating the mountains and filling the sky with its dying light. It was breathe taking as Dai sat and watched for a brief moment with a more relaxed Vaas. He wasn’t in any rush to get out of their vehicle which Dai now recognized as buggy of sorts, it had the build of a vehicle used in tough terrain but that was beside the point now as they sat and watched the sun setting.

 

It wasn’t anything overly romantic, they didn’t say anything they just leaned back and watched in silence, the birds passing over head, the sound of a tiger once more roaring somewhere behind them, a nearby patrol of pirates speeding past in a boat could be spotted but Vaas paid no attention to them even when they called out towards him. Yet Dai did and she was amazed he didn’t look in their direction, not even for a single second, he just seemed to overwhelmed and captivated by the dying sun, this made Dai question him a little bit but decided it was best to just take a moment and relax. After all she was now out of that little stone building and now she knew she was about to go back to the place she had been held captive in those damn bamboo cages, to the place where Andrew probably was and where his girlfriend had been raped. 

 

Gulping down Dai looked over at the Island, it wasn’t exactly an Island but it was small and it was Vaas’ home obviously. Of course he didn’t stay on the main Island, he was too important for that as Dai realized, yet she was nervous to go back there. The sounds of gun shots, screams and other words and noises the pirates made echoed in her brain back to that very night she escaped and she as bloody well lucky she had, if it wasn’t for that party. Then out of the blue she came back to reality with a stinging sensation on her leg as she looked down to see Vaas’ hand there having slapped her. Her gaze drifted up towards his and was caught by his eyes, they had this odd golden look to them with the mixture of green, it must have been the lighting as Dai completely lost her sense of time and thought but once more Vaas brought her back with his words.

 

“Come, it’s getting late and you must be tired no?” Vaas said as he got out of the vehicle not exactly looking for her answer.

 

Slowly and hesitantly Dai got out of the car and followed Vaas over towards the boat where she neatly jumped in and took a seat, she wasn’t game enough to be anywhere near the mounted gun and Vaas probably wouldn’t have liked that either so she sat near the front as her eyes scanned watching the dark shadows out in the ocean pass by and the faint glimmer of a fin popping up as the sharks swam around. Another reason she was lucky she didn’t swim when she had escaped. Unlike the buggy Vaas revved up the engine on the boat for a few seconds testing it out before he stirred toward his home as he seemed to call it. He was explaining to her about something but Dai had lost track, she was so focused on her past memories of this place, the fear that lingered there still affected her, but she had Vaas right? With a deep breath in she put on a smile and tried to think about how much safer it would be. 

 

She’d probably catch the odd stingy Pirate being a dickhead, the hilarious mistake they must often make or maybe even get the chance to see what’s going on in the real world. It really didn’t matter; anything that would take her mind off the horrors would do the job as Dai noticed how quickly they approached the shoreline near a rough looking docking bay. A pirate stood guard, he was tall and lean, not exactly buff but he probably could put up a good fight. He had an ak-47 strapped around his back as he stood leaning against a little cabin near the docking bay. Despite being dark he wore aviator glasses and seemed to keep a trained eye on Dai.

 

When Vaas rolled up to the shoreline he killed the engine and jumped out, Dai followed behind but Vaas was already hot on his heels towards this strange pirate that seemed to be expecting them. A few Spanish words were exchanged between the two, the stranger seemed to be looking back and forth between Vaas and then Dai, but each time he looked at Dai his tone seemed to darken and she got the impression that this man was not happy that Vaas was bringing her here, or maybe he wasn’t happy about her not being in chains or something. She wasn’t exactly sure as to what the news was going around on here as she shuffled forward a bit giving the two men their space and privacy while they talked. After a few minutes Vaas ended up waving the man off and turned to look back at Dai.

 

“Aye come with me Chica. This is your new home ok? Come, Come, I will show you around” Vaas cooed almost like a child as he gestured for her to follow him.

 

Dai did as he had instructed passing the strange pirate that seemed to glare and watch her like a hawk. It made her feel uneasy but she trotted along Vaas’ side as he swung his arm over her and Dai got the feeling of ownership off him right away. Maybe he was doing it to let others know that she was his property as she looked around the place now having time to actually see a bit better to the type of little isle he called home. The entrance was jungle like; a few pirates seemed to ponder around minding their own business or quickly darting out of sight when they saw Vaas. 

 

Vaas was pointing all over the place from the various display of his artwork on the wall that surrounded his little fort to the snipers n the watch towers. When the gate way of the entrance opened it was very different from what she had seen before. A large bonfire was going off and Vaas was explain to Dai that they apparently have small party’s every now and then of a night time and play loud music every single night yet Dai cast her gaze upon a dodgy strip pole and platform watching a young tan woman dance and what looked like thin swim wear. The men, the pirates to be correct wolf whistled, yelled and cooed at the dancer to keep dancing yet Dai saw that the woman was putting on a fake smile, she must have been a slave from the looks of things as Dai turned her attention back to Vaas. 

 

Of course the man was busy telling her all about this and that, about this building being used for weapons, the others for housing, a commune area, a fucking giant bonfire, a stage for strippers as he called it the lounge room and Dai could see why when she saw the various Pirate all lounging around on these crimson leather torn and almost destroyed lounges seated in front of the various stripper stages. He also went into depth about the chef and the kitchen and something about the canteen area but Dai lost track pretty fast over the loud sound of music being played from somewhere nearby. However Vaas stopped and Dai realized they had now reached the entrance to the warehouse as a Pirate slide the large doorframe open for Vaas to enter along with Dai before shutting it once more.

 

It was dark, cold in here just like before. It felt so lonely or perhaps that was the feelings of Vaas’ getting to her as Dai looked around. This place had not changed much, it still looked terrible with the large crates lying around, the burnt out cars, the trash littering the ground and the animal skins dangling from neon lights above. One man in such a giant place all to himself, it was so dark and strange and mysterious and had Dai wanting to know more about Vaas as he led her up the set of stairs and then down into a room. It wasn’t hard to tell this was his room, his scent was strong here, purple and red lights flicked up above dangling from empty beer bottles on wire string, the king sized mattress was actually stacked up onto another layer of mattress’s one a double mattress and a single on the end just to add a bit of height. The bed sheet was nothing more than a rough looking red fabric but upon closer inspection as Dai sat down on the squeaky mattress she could tell and feel that the material was actually a nice warm cotton, it was a bit dirty but not from blood or anything more like never seen a single days wash, but Dai wasn’t about to judge the man on that.

 

Around the room were various other neon signs, a desk that sat with a broken lamp shade, paper that littered the floor, a long leather lounge, various graffiti on the walls and ceilings with the particular word NO and the eye shape symbol, but apart from that it was very comforting as Dai curled up on the bed before Vaas dropped dead weight right next to her. It was comforting to be here with him as Dai ended up pulling the blanket up and over her and curling up against Vaas whom seemed to only snuggle up to her. They seemed to drift into a sleep somehow despite the loud sounds from outside that where echoing in the warehouse. Yet being with Vaas made Dai somehow comfortable and safe and that’s all she needed to finally drift off and get a good nights sleep.


	7. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all you awesome people out there for the amazing Kudos.  
> I can tell you one thing that yes the Rakyat Magic does get a bit more then just a simple blood bond and it does go into a bit more depth as to what had happened with Vaas as a young Rakyat warrior.

It was around midnight or perhaps a little bit after when Dahlia had woken up. The music outside had settled to a somewhat quieter sound. The music wasn’t exactly soft but it was Strunk by Die Antwoord, very little gun fire could be heard, maybe the occasional handgun but no more, and no more than a single shot. Women didn’t scream and slaves where silent, probably exhausted. The smell in the air of a storm coming their way lingered as Dahlia got up realizing the space next to her was empty. Sitting up on the giant cushiony bed she questioned what she was doing here, who she really was. In the dark of the night all she could see was the faint stars high above in the heavens, so far away from her touch.

 

With a heavy heart Dahlia stood up, she wasn’t exactly tired but she wasn’t exactly rested either. Perhaps it was the fact she was in a strange place with a strange man with strange people. Yes it’s true she felt closer to Vaas, she loved him but she couldn’t truly justify her own actions. It was like she was running on her own instincts, never truly thinking and in a lot of ways she felt similar to Vaas. Cast out by those that you love. Even if Dahlia did go back to the real world what was there for her? A sad sorry story to tell, the people she loved, her family all but dead, she had no friends, she had nothing, not even a place to truly call her own. Andrew was gone, so was his girlfriend, there was nothing left in that so called real world that Dahlia had been living.

 

In the dark of the night all Dahlia knew was what she had right here right now. A jungle, a tropical island to survive upon, it wasn’t living but who can say that they survived in a jungle for this long? Not many people and Dahlia took that as a luxury. All her life she wanted to be like famous, she wanted to explore, to be famous for her trips, but that was just a fairy tale that had been shattered upon coming to this place. Nearby the sound of heavy footsteps alerted Dahlia that she wasn’t alone as she sat up right, her head shot towards the door way as she tensed up, her eyes wide open as she felt far more awake now than ever. As the sound of the door way creaked open, the hair upon the back of her neck stood up, even on her arms and from the darkness came a strange looking Vaas. He was pale, maybe it was the darkness and little light but she could see his features where exhausted. 

 

At first glance it was possible to have mistaken him for having been crying but upon a far more further look Dahlia could see the faint white smudge of powered upon his nostrils. He must have been coming down and taken another dosage as Dahlia relaxed a little more and looked away as the man approached and sat by her side. He was also drunk as the smell of alcohol rolled off him which then made Dahlia question how long must he have been up for?

 

“I almost fucking thought for a moment you were some puta.” Vaas said as he joked about leaning against her with this goofy grin upon his face.

 

Normally she would have laughed but she didn’t this time as she put her head to his and leaned in to him just as much as he was on her. It was an odd comforting sensation as Dahlia continued to look out at the dark sky wondering about everything, her mind questioning almost everything that she knew of. Even with this magic that was upon her, Vaas’ probably wouldn’t have a single clue, she knew he felt confused but she also didn’t want to take too much of a risk thinking too hard.

 

“Have you been up long?’ Dahlia then suddenly questioned.

 

Vaas didn’t react with anger he just laughed, it was more of a giggle as he looked up at her and sat up properly before kissing her on the cheek. It was out of the blue and Dahlia knew he was the sort of man to have mood swings, but this wasn’t just that as she turned and looked him in the eye, his green eyes capturing her once more, enslaving her mind to the beauty.

 

“No, but my men found a fuck load of this moonshine from those fucking Native assholes. I think I drank like a whole fucking box!” Vaas said while also sounding a tad bit confused as to how much he must have been drinking.

 

Well that did explain the intoxicated state he was in and considering it was moonshine it also explained that Vaas must have been a heavy drinker to smell the way he did and act. Dahlia decided to do the right thing; she didn’t know why she did it as she stood up and patted Vaas to lay down. He was sloppy and started to slur something in Spanish while giving her these strange gogo eyes, he actually started to sing at one point as Dahlia tucked him into bed, a smile slowly growing upon her lips. It was actually amusing to see someone with so much power like this as Dahlia kissed Vaas on the forehead making sure he was lying on his side. She figured she would need to source out some water and maybe Panadol but before long Vaas was fast asleep. His intoxicated state having clearly worn him out as Dahlia watched him for a brief moment, he looked so calm and peaceful and Dahlia could only imagine that it was rare for him.

 

Reminding herself that she needed to do something, the young woman began to look around the room, she had only taken in a few glimpses of the place, but now she was here she noticed a large flat tv screen opposite from the bed, a wide range of dvd’s in these blank cases that looked like they had been imported, probably pirated but what on earth was Dahlia thinking, she was surrounded by Pirates as she softly mused over that simple little fact. She herself didn’t feel intoxicated but she did feel a bit off and so she figured she needed a fresh change of clothes, a nice hot shower and a bit more rest. Walking out of the bed room Dahlia found herself walking her former self’s path and entering the luggage room where she had once tried to escape from.

 

It was still a mess, of course you couldn’t expect Vaas to go through all of this and clean it up but Dahlia didn’t have any trouble as she got to her knees and began to sort through clothing, she would neatly pile them back into random luggage bags and store them away if they didn’t have anything useful for her. What she eventually found after an hours search was some eye makeup, black eyeliner and some dark looking eyeshadow. It would help in a sense to blend in as Dahlia remarked and found herself an empty bag and stored the makeup in. She also found a cosmetic pack which had a mirror and some foundation powered. Another thing Dahlia put into the bag. Of course she didn’t need the foundation but the mirror on the other hand would be quiet useful. 

 

There was also a range of bras, some lacy and lingerie looking, others just bland. One in particular was a black bra with some fine lace on the top. It seemed to be the only nice looking one in Dahlias size, so she put it aside with another bra which was blue and plane looking. Finding undies on the other hand was a big one for Dahlia, she didn’t exactly like the idea of going through peoples clothes and she had no idea where half of these personal items had been, what they had gone through and it made Dahlia a little icky as she flicked undies around along with other clothes. By the time she had found a fair few undies, the neat pile she had been making seemed to have been well…destroyed. With a half-hearted sigh Dahlia shoved the undies of a wide range of colours and features from lace to simple cotton, back into the bag she had been using and decided to swing the bag over her back, that way the little back pack wouldn’t get lost.

 

About another hour passed by when Dai had finally found a set of jeggings, they looked torn but they would do, they were a dark grey and obviously Dai didn’t intend on having more than one pair so she tucked them into the bag and eventually after many struggling minutes of flipping through luggage bag after luggage bag Dai finally found the Holy grail, or so she mocked as she found a red tank top. She knew that she probably would have to pick something with red on it, most of these men wore red and it would be perfect anyway as Dai smiled satisfied seeing that the tank was also in her size and didn’t seem to rough. After doing so she rummaged around creating more mess then she should have when she sourced for shoes, she wanted something like Vaas’, something that where combat looking and then she found a pair. Boots that where tough looking and in her size even more so. They were those nice looking Milita type of boots, similar to Vaas’ but they had a zipper on the inside. It added a nice look to them anyway as Dai decided that was it, that’s all she truly needed, as well as a towel of course which she found easily.

 

After her successful hunt for perfect clothes Dai put them into her bag, she didn’t have any intention of putting the pants or shirt on until morning, even though it was getting close to the sun coming up Dai decided she would rest first before getting dressed. So she re-entered Vaas’ room and fetched a lacy pair of undies out from the bag before she sat the bag down gently in the room along with the shoes. Vaas was sound asleep, he was lying on his stomach, his right arm loosely hanging from the edge of the bed while he seemed to snooze away, but it was that sort of snoring that was light and easy to ignore as Dahlia smiled. 

 

Reminding herself that she was heading for the shower, the woman realized she had another trip to deal with as she sourced her way in the dark room to the ensuite. Quietly Dahlia closed the door before she flicked on the light; she didn’t want to wake Vaas up as she stripped naked ditching her old pair of clothing’s to the ground pretty fast. She was in desperate need of a shower, she hadn’t bathed for a while in fact the only sort of hygiene clean she truly had was that little clean up at the pond. But now she was here and the room was a nice sort of shower room. There was a toilet which looked too new to be true, the shower wasn’t all too bad it was long like a rectangle shape giving a fair amount of space for two, the walls and floor where of course steel much like the warehouse but Vaas had draped some red torn mat on the floor which looked like it could do with a bit of an air dry as Dai looked down. She didn’t mind it though and the purple light only made this shower room all that more unique.

 

After a brief moment while waiting for the hot water to kick in, Dai stepped in to the hot steamy shower having made sure that a nearby window was open for the steam to escape out from. She made her time useful as she cleaned herself from head to toe giving every inch of her body a deep clean. She had found that Vaas used his shampoo as a shower Gel as well as Dai recognized the smell to have been a strong one on his body. She didn’t mind as she did her best not to use all of his stuff. It was some sort of foreign brand that Dai had never seen or heard of but in the end she felt nicer and cleaner and smelt it too, her hair felt a lot smoother now as she cleaned away the mud and dirt from her body. She even found a razor which obviously Vaas didn’t use and Dai made great use of it as she shaved her legs and underarms. She hated the sensation of hair on her legs or underarms. After about half an hour or so in the shower, Dai was ready to step out as she turned off the shower and quickly dried herself off with the towel she had found.

 

Not only did she feel clean but her mind also felt refreshed and cleared of all those annoying thoughts that of which had been going through her head. After she felt dry she grabbed a quick glance at herself in the shattered mirror, she looked a lot more decent now as she slipped into the red pair of lacy undies. At least it wasn’t too cold as Dai flicked the light off and opened the door and headed over towards a slumbering Vaas. Maybe he would never know it as Dahlia got into bed and cuddled up right along next to him, but the truth was she did care about him, not just pity him. Perhaps it was his looks and fine features, his charming way with words or his dark humour, but whatever reason it was Dahlia wanted to keep to her words, she wanted him to feel safe, she wanted to give him a reason to live, she wanted to also let him know that he didn’t have to suffer in this world alone, that he was loved by someone, even if she truly was a nobody. 

 

****

****

~Morning~

Once the sun had arisen, the Pirates went to work but by the time Dai had awoken despite feeling refreshed and somewhat at peace she awoke with a concerned and frighten alarm as she jolted up right in the bed looking around madly. She could hear Vaas nearby was being sick and her instincts drove her gaze towards the bathroom. It wasn’t hard to see the man whom was shirtless leaning over the toilet bowl. Maybe it was her foolish maternal like instincts as she got out of bed and trotted over towards Vaas not caring that she was pretty much naked apart from a set of lacy briefs.

 

Yet that didn’t stop her as she rubbed his back, being so close to him and seeing him in pain almost made Dai feel a little sick herself but it wasn’t until Vaas glared at her that she realized she was in his personal space. His dark eyes seemed darker, heavier, probably from the drugs and alcohol, but Dai decided it was best to get away from him as she stood up and backed herself over to the bedroom. At least she made herself somewhat busy as she found her bag and decided to dress herself in the clothes she had found last night. She felt a little better but she had no idea what to do next as she sat on the edge of the bed and waited. At some point Vaas had taken a shower but Dai decided to sit still and think.

 

Probably not the best idea considering her mind was all over the shop with what to do, how to do it, would she survive here or not? Had she not made a deal with Vaas that she would love him? After a few more minutes had passed Dai took in the time of the day, it must have been almost around mid-day as Dai recognized the look in the sky with the way the sun was and the casting of the shadows that the trees made. When Vaas came out of the bathroom, he looked a lot better, he might still have been bare chested but he didn’t look as pale or droopy as before, in fact he looked like he was in a better mood as Dai looked up at him as he walked past her and fetched his shirt from the other side of the bed and seemed to also find his belt, holster and gun and those leather straps. 

 

“I have to go deal with those fuckers ok? I don’t want you going outside of this fucking warehouse understood?” Vaas said in a rather stern sort of a voice but Dai only nodded as he quickly turned and walked away. However he took a quick glance at her and made a faint smirk. “I like you’re shirt” Was his final comment.

 

At least she could explore this strange environment she was now calling home as she watched Vaas disappear from the bedroom and down the hallway, his heavy footsteps echoing down the warehouse and Dai didn’t move until she heard the sliding sound of the warehouse doors open and close. Only then did she get up off the bed looking around at everything. She could have sat and watched a movie, she could have found one of the various books that littered the desk, but Dai decided she would go for an adventure as she set off out of the bedroom. She knew the luggage room well enough now; it was the door on the right at the very end of the hallway. There was another room though just opposite from the luggage room which Dai had not seen before.

 

Curiosity killed the cat as she remarked in her head as the young woman ventured down the hallway, her bare feet pitter pattering against the cold steel flooring as she found herself at the doorway. It was closed obviously by a heavy steel doorway but with much effort and pushing and shoving Dai managed to open the door. It was rusted on the doorframe which told Dai that whatever was in here had not seen daylight in a very very long time. As she pushed on the door an odd stale smell reached her nostrils which made her almost gag at first, it was like that smell of dust that was thick enough to suffocate you as Dai peeked inside afraid to see what lurked within.

 

A small window let in a faint bit of light as Dai scanned the room praying to herself that she didn’t find a dead body of sorts however her eyes couldn’t believe it as she pushed the door open even further. This room had been neglected that was for sure, it wasn’t like the room she had found him the first time she saw him. That room was opposite from the bedroom, like a little office of sorts. However this room was like walking into a poachers prized collection room. There was a tiger pelt that looked old; it also looked like a rare coloured tiger with gold more than an orange. It had clearly seen better days as Dai remarked before her eyes fell upon the various stone figures that littered around near the tiger skin. They were similar to the one from the cobble house, but different, they had animal appearances and most of them had been chipped or almost completely shattered from the looks of it. It made Dai wonder why Vaas would have something like this, why would he still keep these things close after his outburst from yesterday?

 

Gulping down her fears she continued to glance around, some thick leather suit cases where scattered about, one of which looked like it come from Japan as Dai inspected the case noting the particular writing, the Japanese symbols. The words Dai did not know but they seemed old and faded and also appeared that whoever had wrote those letters where either in a rush or about to die as Dai noted the faint blood stains. It didn’t stop there either as Dai came to spot various other things that looked worth a lot of money, more letters, items that come from WWII from the looks of it. Old bullets, ancient guns, but one thing intrigued her most when she spotted the old parchment paper that dangled loosely on the edge of a rusty steel desk. Hesitantly Dai lifted the paper up, afraid that her touch would either destroy it or tear it. 

 

The edges of this paper looked burnt, maybe from age or maybe someone had deliberately tried to burn it somehow and yet the paper was still intact. It had that old yellow coffee look to it and had been folded up as Dai noted the crease marks but her eyes fell upon the heavy black ink of a sword that looked like it had some from the Dynasty era when either China or Japan was at its peak. This artwork intrigued her for some reason that she could not explain and so she neatly tucked the paper into her pocket. It looked worth a lot of money but it wasn’t the money that interested Dai, it was the fact that she felt like she had seen this before, this dragon looking dagger as she mocked inwardly at the design. Though to be honest she had no idea what it was, why she found it interesting or if it was just a simple design. Yet deep in her heart she wanted to find this unique blade, it just felt like it belonged to her.

 

Yet Dai decided to move on, she had already had enough of this room and its stale old smell, she was tempted to open up a window but Vaas would have known she had been in here and she got the impression he didn’t want anyone in here. So as she exited she made sure she had left everything in its place apart from the paper, she would have to try and keep it safe, she wasn’t sure why but she just felt like holding onto it as she closed the rusty steel doorway leaving behind all the old, unique and probably worth millions of dollars of stuff in there. Her curiosity took her elsewhere downstairs as she ventured over rubbish dumps trying to clean along her way but the more she cleaned the more she felt like the pile of rubbish all around this place grew, so she gave up on that. She looked in at an old Ford Car that had been burnt out, it was useless, it was rusted and its yellow colour of the mustang now faded, it was also a very old model and probably was a manual so its gears would have been completely screwed as Dai eyed it off. At least it made for an interesting decoration.

 

The neon lights where fine, the cables webbing them together fine, the crates looked fine, empty but fine, there was an old wooden crate which was empty, in fact it all just led to one big disappointment as Dai found she now had nothing left to do, so she ventured back up to the bed room to hide away the paper in her bag and decided to try and see what movies Vaas had. She was starting to get a bit hungry too but she wasn’t too worried about that just yet. Black case after black case, Dahlia found none of the movies to be any interesting, they were mostly old or recorded in a cinema, all imported or illegal copies from the looks of it. Frustrated with herself Dai slumped down onto the bed and gazed up at the mattress. She truly wanted something to do and she had nothing right now, though she did have a bit more than the cobble house she had been in.

 

It was a start to something as the sounds outside where sooth and calm unlike last night and probably tonight as well. When Dai looked out the window she saw very few pirates lingering around, she could only imagine they must have gone off to the main island, a few patches of smoke could be seen. It was black smoke to be exact which meant someone was burning something like bodies or plastic or maybe even fuel and cars, either way it didn’t look like anything she would want to breath in as the woman sighed. She sat on the bed, on the desk chair, leaned against the window and used the bathroom, her position always changed every few minutes as she could not get comfortable or settled, her mind was curious of what the outside world was like here, after all she had accepted the fact she wasn’t going to be able to go back home. Not like this anyway.

 

Tired and bored Dai was left with one last thing, she found some paper and some pens and decided she would draw, it wasn’t exactly neat drawing but she did draw. After a few hours she had drawn at least five different pictures, one of Vaas, another of the dagger which she tore up, a few more of the tigers and wildlife she could see and one of herself. Yet after a while she became bored again but it was just in the nick of time as Vaas could be heard coming back up the stairs with his unique heavy boots and particular stride. When he came into the bedroom he looked exhausted, he stunk of weed and sweet and his body even glistened with the beads of sweet all over him. There was dry blood on his face as the man made a beeline for the bathroom and seemed to wash up in there. Dai only sat at the desk fiddling with the pen for a few minutes before Vaas came up to her side and kissed her on the forehead almost as if to say he was sorry in his own wacky way.

 

“I see you have been drawing” Vaas said in a rather mocking tone.

 

Dai only leaned back in the chair as Vaas seemed to ponder off to the bed where he unloaded his pistol and gave it a quick look over it before loading it back up with real bullets as Dai noted. Apart of her had never liked guns, but it interested her to the way Vaas was so quick with his fingers at doing what he was doing, however he stopped and Dai realized it was because she was watching him. The look upon his face was dark and serious like as if he was annoyed with her and at first she didn’t understand but she quickly did.

 

“Don’t get any fucking ideas Perra!” Vaas said in a dark tone pointing his finger at her as if she was a misbehaving child.

 

Dai only shrugged and smiled light which made Vaas cock his head a little his teeth bared as if it was an insult but Dai only swirled in the chair for a second with her arms behind her head and relaxed.

 

“I wouldn’t know how to use one even if you gave it to me. I’m better off with a machete” Dai mocked inwardly at her own self and lack of skills.

 

This seemed to ease Vaas’ mind a little, but then his features took on that of the devil with a big wide grin as he stood up and waved the now loaded and clean gun in his hand. Something about the motion and look on his face made her gulp down as she looked up to him watching him while he approached her.

 

“Well then I have a fun game for you.” His words where charming, playful almost but Dai got a very bad feeling about this.


	8. Forsaken Life

After Vaas had said what he had said, he left a very worried and fearful Dai behind in his bedroom. It was late afternoon, the Pirates where starting to gather back around, Vaas said he was going to fetch food for them before their little game could begin which made Dai a little uncertain, she wasn’t sure exactly why but she just had a bad feeling about the way he said game or the look on his face. It hadn’t been long since he had left as Dai looked around, the sound of the warehouse doors a faint echo in her brain as she decided to get up and move around.

 

Part of her brain said to look for some sort of way to avoid remembering anything, like alcohol. She wasn’t sure why she automatically had the craving but she half blamed it on Vaas since it had been made clear to her that he was a drinker. It should have made her more warry of him but instead it made her want to keep a camera close on hand for when he does do something stupid and funny, though a humiliated and embarrassed Vaas isn’t exactly a very good thing as Dai rubbed the back of her head. She had ventured out into the hallway on the upper floor as she peered down the steel stairway that led down to the messy burnt out car and tiger skin hanging light decorations as Dai mocked.

 

Maybe it was still some of the adventure within her as she decided to snoop around a bit in hopes of spotting some moonshine, or maybe it was just her being nervous as she entered the most obvious place anyone would hide any alcohol. Of course it wouldn’t be in Vaas’ room, he only had empty bottles lined up, but the office room that of which Dai had once found an unconscious and ODing Vaas in seemed the most likely of places. As she entered the dark room she didn’t bother flicking the light on just in case Vaas stumbled back up here too soon. Dai didn’t expect to see Vaas anytime soon but she didn’t exactly want to take the risk. Her main goal was find the moonshine, if there was any here, her second goal was to eat food before having anything with alcohol in it, since it would be too dangerous to have alcohol with an empty stomach.

 

In all honesty the room had not changed much, it was still dirty, and the desk was littered with old papers that had been collecting dust for some time now as well as few new passports. Dai was almost tempted to look at them but stopped herself, the fact was if she saw Andrews she might even have a little melt down, and so she sat in the old chair that creaked under her weight as she started to open the draws. The bottom one was filled with bottles, tequila, rum, you name it, but no moonshine. With a heavy sigh Dai decided she would just op for the Rum as she pulled the half empty bottle out and looked over it. It didn’t look to old which was good as Dai sat the bottle on the desk. Yet curiosity had gotten the better of the woman as she found herself closing one draw but opening the top next draw.

 

What she found inside of it made her interest go through the roof; she saw old photos, photos that looked like they had been taken from an Ariel shot, like a helicopter or maybe treetop. They looked like they had been taken on a camera, a proper camera not an iphone or fancy canon camera but rather one of those old ones where you would take a photo and it would simply print it out within a second from a small slit in the front of the camera. They were short and square looking as Dai observed with thick white boarders and one in particular that was overlooking a temple area caught her attention. Out of curiosity Dai flicked the lamp desk and raised the picture up to get a better look, however as she glanced over the photo, another picture stopped her. The photograph in her hand slipped through her fingers, her skin was pale white as she held in her breath almost about to jump out of her chair.

 

Right in front of her, in front of this very desk was an old a4 sized photograph of the woman whom Dai had been attacked by in the jungle not so long ago. The sight and face made Dai fearful after such an experience but Dai relaxed a bit once she realized it was just a photo. Taking in a deep breath she eyed off the picture, the woman, Vaas’ sister or something like that, had a nice rounded face, her hair was braided but had been shaved at the sides like Vaas’, she had a tattoo on her chin which reminded Dai of New Zealanders, to be more exact Maori culture, her lips looked glossed and plump, her eyes full of life, rather than the evil Dai had seen in them before. Seeing this woman happy strangely made her less intimidating. Her face was so round as Dai leaned in, she didn’t know why but it was just the shape of her head that made Dai take in and notice it a lot more or maybe it was the way the camera angle was, who knows but Dai found herself looking up and down at the image.

 

She knew that someone had a very good go at this picture, probably Vaas, judging by the tears, scorch marks on one edge and cut marks made by a knife and probably once used as a target in a game of darts. Yet despite all of those marks and the aged look, Dai was actually interested as to why this picture was here, what did this woman hold over Vaas or what meaning did she have with him exactly? Sure Dai had seen Vaas and his emotional outburst about this woman being his sister, her name Dai could not recall, but Dai knew that this woman was a threat to Vaas, she knew he hated her and probably even fantasied about killing her. However Dai had forgotten the time, she had been so caught up with looking at these pictures that she had not seen nor heard Vaas walk past, nor had he seen her until entering the empty bedroom which led him back to the Office.

 

“What the fuck do you think you are fucking doing in here huh?” Vaas said with a snarl at the end of his words as Dai jolted up right and jerked the chair right out from under her.

 

Crashing to the ground and with a sore bottom Dai looked up at Vaas like a child with big bulgy eyes, she had forgotten exactly what she had been doing in here until she looked up and spotted the Rum. Gulping down Dai turned back to Vaas and shrugged with a half-hearted giggle, but it wasn’t enough to get her out of trouble as Vaas stormed up towards her and bent down, his index finger tapping her on the tip of her nose.

 

“I fucking trusted you to stay put Puta, I even fucking made sure our little fun game was all set up but no, that wasn’t enough for you huh? Had to go fucking snooping around and going through my shit!” Vaas was right up in her face by now as he snorted, his teeth bared and his eyes burned into her soul.

 

Dai was lost for words as she shrunk back afraid, just a little but then she remembered something, the reason why the temple picture had caught her attention beforehand was the design, maybe Vaas knew, maybe he didn’t but Dai suddenly came back to life as she sat forwarded, her strange happy attitude had Vaas a little confused as he leaned back slightly warry of her now more than ever as he raised a brow and questioned if she had also gotten into his drug stash.

 

“I’m sorry but I got a tad bit bored and well…I was looking for something to have after food, like some rum you know, spice things up a bit right?” Dai said nervously as she laughed while Vaas rolled his eyes trying his best to listen. “But then I stumbled across some photos, the ones of the old ancient ruin.” Dai pointed out towards the particular photo on the floor which she had been holding before she had been startled.

 

By this point Vaas had sat down and crossed his legs and decided to listen to her rather than yell, he’d never intimidated someone like this before and they reacted in such a strange chirpy way, it was actually amusing but he tried hard not to act it as he watched the woman lean over him and grab the photo before holding it up to show him. There was this odd beaming smile across her face, he could tell she was curious, but he wanted to know what she had to say, yet before she could Vaas sighed, lolled his head back a bit before adding.

 

“Rakyat Temple. It was where I grew up…with Citra.” The last of his words had a hiss to them before he looked back to Dai raising a brow now wondering what kind of reaction he would get.

 

Instead she looked at him then back to the picture a little confused, in fact she started to rub her chin like some detective as Vaas softly chuckled at her. He was annoyed that she went through his stuff but she did make a good point, having something to drink wasn’t a bad idea, but Vaas would let her do that After their little game, he wanted to make sure she remembers this night forever.

 

“Well…Are you’re family from China?” Strangely Dai said as she sat studying the picture.

 

“No, Rakyat, I think somehow we came from New Zealand or some shit a very fucking long time ago. The Chinese where here though, why?” Vaas said a little more concerned by this point before he looked her in the eye holding up her chin studying her pupil. “Did you get into my fucking stash?” Vaas said with a raised brow and a snarl.

 

Yet Dai only laughed this off and flicked away his hand as she shook her head to reassure him. At least she hadn’t gone through that, he didn’t like sharing his shit and he would be very pissed if she had of on this particular night as Vaas snorted now getting worn of this child’s game.

 

“Its funny you say that because look Vaas.” Dai said pointing to the photo again “This is a temple from the Dynasty era, when China was at its highest. I guess someone high up decided to build those temples here.” Dai added in as she looked back at the photo proud of herself.

 

This information actually made Vaas grab the photo from her hand, Dai mumbled something at him and softly slapped him on the arm but Vaas didn’t care for that, his eyes scanned up and down at the photo, he didn’t want to believe it but she might have had a good point. All his life he had been told that the Rakyat Temple had been made by Rakyat, so Vaas decided to test the woman’s knowledge even more.

 

“OK say you’re fucking right, where’s your proof?!” Vaas said shoving the photo into Dais face only making her giggle.

 

“Here let me show you.” Dai took the photo from him and shuffled up close, a little too close as her chest pressed against his arm while she leaned in. She was pointing towards these particular statues in the temple with a lion like appearance, but Vaas didn’t get it. “These are what the Chinese believed to be guardians. Canine like creatures of the Gods that would protect sacred areas. Well…That’s what I think from school anyway” Dai said as she mumbled the last of her words to herself more than Vaas.

 

Yet Vaas only snatched the photo from her again, screwed it up in his hand and tossed it aside. He wasn’t here for a damn history lesson as he stood up pushing Dai off of him and storming back into the bedroom. Dai was a little shocked but she could feel that Vaas was confused and frustrated. She didn’t blame him, it seemed like it was the first time he had heard about it which made Dai question if he even knew that the temple had been built by an Emperor long ago. Either way Dai would have killed to see the temple up close or in person, it had a unique look to it, Chinese with the statues of Gods lined up in the centre, but Vaas had said it was the Rakyat Temple. Maybe they had inhabited the place after the Chinese left?

 

“Hurry the fuck up the food is getting fucking cold!” Vaas barked from the Bedroom as Dai got up and darted in.

 

She didn’t bother apologizing as she jumped onto the edge of the bed and started to eat everything on the plate with a single fork. It was some sort of potato with chicken or maybe pork? It looked like Beef but didn’t taste like it as Dai chewed on the tender and juicy meat trying to figure it out. It didn’t bother her though as she mixed it with the bit of potato. Meanwhile Vaas sat over near his own little desk in the bedroom, he was only eating the meat, nothing else, and it smelled like he had killed it with chilli too. However once Dai had ate the last of the meat she looked over at Vaas, he was sprawled on the chair just watching her intently, studying her and her movement but he already knew the question she was about to ask.

 

“I call it the taste of Wealth” Vaas snickered to himself plucking a piece of meat and chewing on it slowly while wiggling his brows.

 

To his words Dai was a bit confused, she didn’t know what that meant, maybe he was meaning that it was because she was getting decent warm food unlike the other slaves as Dai smiled, which made Vaas stop chewing all together and lean forward. Obviously his hint went straight over her head which surprised him as he glared at her for a faint moment allowing the silence to pass before Dai suddenly stopped smiling.

 

“Wait…what kind of meat?” Suddenly her chirpy happy go luck tone disappeared and she was looking down at the plate with a look of disgust. 

 

Vaas never got tired of that look, everyone he fed, he fed a human as Vaas smiled and wiggled his brows again sitting up right, he had completely finished eating and stood up, he figured he might fetch that bottle of rum before she got into it but as he reached the door way he turned and looked to her and shrugged, a wicked grin on his face and his eyes dark as the night as he looked at Dai confused and somewhat concerned before he said.

 

“It’s called Andrew.” Vaas chuckled as he turned to leave Dai.

 

At the sound and thought of it Dai stood up right and tossed the plate to the ground, her insides felt like worms as she was mortified, there was no way Vaas had just fed her the only friend she had in this entire word, but the chuckle of his that echoed through the warehouse said it all as she clutched her stomach and fell to the floor, she wanted to hurl as she hunched over, tears streaming down her face. What kind of a man was he exactly? Every time Dai felt she knew him, she was completely wrong and now she wasn’t even sure of her love drunk situation. Vaas had re-entered the room sculling down the rum as he looked at Dai, she was distraught, but she wasn’t spewing up either, Vaas took that as a sign that she knew how vital protein was by now as he mused over her reaction, weak and pathetic as he remarked to himself.

 

“Don’t weep, we also have some Chloe, Kyle and I think even a Rob” Vaas said musing even more adding to the impact on Dai.

 

She was completely lost at this point as she curled up on the floor crying, she didn’t want to hear this anymore, and to think she was just starting to accept the fact about slaves. Now this was just another hole in her heart as Dai laid upon the cold steel floor ground just praying to herself to not be sick, she knew it was important for a woman to have iron, but this, it truly tossed her over board. Yet Vaas wouldn’t have any of that as he picked her up into his arms and tossed her into the bed, sobbing or not he didn’t care as he pretty much tackled her down, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close while softly laughing, saying how she would get used to it, stroking her hair in a comforting way as if this was a norm. It was in his own way comforting; being rough and sadistic was just in his nature.

 

 

It must have taken Dai about an hour or so before she could finally come to the terms that yes she had indeed just eaten her own friend, the only person in the world and sadly now sort of positive thinking or attitude could change that, all Dai could think of what this little game is that Vaas had waiting for her. So when Dai dried away her tears she looked up at Vaas whom was humbly just lying there relaxed and at ease. He already knew by the time she thought it as he let her go and got up, heck even offered her a hand to lift her up but Dai ignored it as she gave one last sniffle and took in a deep breath. She needed to be strong, she needed to figure herself out somehow in this madness, was it love or was it insanity, was it voodoo or was it her own doing leading her down this dark path?

 

Either way Vaas took the lead, they walked in silence as they went down the stair ways and out of the warehouse. Most of the pirates where too drunk or high to even Notice a woman walking freely around with Vaas and for those that did you could see the temptation to wolf whistle was there, but upon seeing Dai with Vaas they figured to go off elsewhere. They had a lot of bonfires, a mechanic working on something that looked nothing like a car at all but rather a heap of metal junk, men lounging around cooing to the strippers dancing on stingy bamboo poles. Yet Dai was a little interested when Vaas walked into what looked like a garage, she followed of course noting the tv’s webbed together with thick cable, words flashing on them. There was also an abandoned table with odd poker chips, money and empty bottles of booze trashed all over it, cigar butts burnt into the wooden old table and one leg looked uneven.

 

However Vaas walked up a small flight of stairs before introducing to her this so called little game. Dai had been through enough already, so what came next didn’t even phase her and she knew it should have, she knew she should have been afraid when she stood side by side with Vaas looking down at a poor innocent woman. This woman had dark tan skin, long flowing black hair, she was crouched over near the corner, her mouth bound with red fabric, and she looked almost unharmed apart from the rough rope burn on her hands from being bound like a pig, her hands and feet knotted together with the thick rope. One thing that was striking as the fact that she didn’t look wealthy, Dai by this point of time being around Vaas figured he was the sort to ransom people out since he was into slavery and from what Dai could tell from her previous experience being tied up in a cage, none of the people looked like they were piss poor, in fact all of them looked American or rich full of money.

 

“This here is Cinnamon, now she’s been working for me for a while as a whore, sadly she has not been able to pay me her fucking debts for allowing me to let her fucking live on my island” Vaas said in his sadistic tone as he paced towards the cowering woman with tears streaming down her face while her body trembling with fear.

 

At one point this could have been Dai, she could have been forced into prostitution, she could have been sold as a slave, to never see the world again and to be honest she didn’t know what was worse. At least she in the end had a warm bed and food and water, a decent place to shower and toilet, to keep herself clean. That was what made Dai smile as she looked down at the woman, Vaas was rambling on but upon seeing Dai smile he figured it was time as he pulled out his silver pistol and coming up along behind her taking her hand. Dai natural gripped the glock, her finger on the trigger just waiting for Vaas’ command.

 

“She’s done nothing wrong, but…I don’t fucking like her, the way she fucking looks at me like I’m some fucking monster.” Vaas said cooing in her ear like a devil.

 

That was all he needed to say before Dai pulled the trigger having already lined the woman up with the aim. It felt good to end someone’s life, at least they wouldn’t have to go on any longer as the garage place echoed with the sound of the bullet, the recoil never truly hitting thanks to Vaas’ hold on her hand. Kissing her on the forehead feeling rather proud of himself Vaas withdraw his hand taking his pistol with him before laughing, saying something but Dai wasn’t listening anymore as she turned to look at Vaas in the dark dingy place he had taken her too, a lifeless body that had now begun to twitch with blood pooling around it just a few feet away from her.

 

“You said to me she isn’t the only one.” Dai said not elaborating anymore.

 

To this sudden spark of conversation Vaas stopped, his body stiffened, his happy attitude flashed right before him as he drew in a deep breath and turned on his heels slowly to look at Dai. Of course he wanted to yell at her, he didn’t know why he didn’t as he put his pistol away but all he needed to do was give any person a look, yet it didn’t faze Dai. By now Vaas was wondering if the magic on her was starting to take over, maybe she was becoming just like him, he didn’t mind that but he didn’t want someone rising against him, he needed to break her if that was the case.

 

“I don’t think I fucking permitted you to fucking speak chica!” Vaas said in an all too calm voice, but his words went over her head.

 

“You can do magic-“ As Dai spoke her words Vaas quickly pulled his pistol and in a flash shot right past her.

 

Dai almost dropped, her body had gone numb, fear having taken over of her body as she stood dumb founded, she didn’t know what she said as her finger tips grazed over the now tender check of hers where the bullet had just passed cutting through her right ear. The sensation was painful but she did not cry out or scream, she just fell to her knees while Vaas stormed right up to her. The woman seemed to out to it as he pulled her head up to look up at him.

 

“I fucking told you, I didn’t give you fucking permission!”

 

That was all he had to say, his voice was bone chilling to the core, the temptation to walk and leave her was strong but even Dai realized he wasn’t that game as she stood up and nodded. She was confused but something told her to just shut up, that it was best to talk to him in the warehouse not out here, she didn’t know why but it’s just what her feelings told her to do as Vaas swooped his arm around her waist and pulled her along. For the rest of that night she sat by his side near the bonfire while he talked and rambled on to his pirates ,drinking away while Dai just watched the dancer picking on the flaws of her movements but yet still trapped in thought as to what exactly had just happened.


	9. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a long dyeing question that Vaas has to face at the end of this.  
> Which means, more magic, not just the bond magic but a more intense type...does that even make sense? LOL  
> Anyway you will all love where this is going, there will be more background story on Vaas and it'll be a real twist, you get to know one thing but turns out its not as it is meant to be. Plot twists are coming, more rakyat magic. Oh and more Citra :D 
> 
> P.s Much love for you amazing people and you're Kudo's <3

Minutes can sometimes feel like hours as the night went on, Dahlia sat watching the world spin by her as she sighed softly to herself, the man she loved sitting alongside of her, in her stomach was Andrew, and in the far corner of some horrible shed was an innocent woman’s corpse. There was no reason, no justification, the flesh wound on her cheek stung but it wasn’t enough to bring her from this mad world as she tried to think of something else. Vaas was having the time of his life, laughing, drinking, joking and taunting, heck his ego had grown since Dai had come here and she knew it would only get worse. Yet what she hated the most was feeling like this, lost, confused and an odd sense of feeling helpless.

 

Maybe those where her true feelings coming to light, for the past few days she had been fuelled by Vaas’ emotions, now that she knew it was voodoo she knew that not everything she says and does is based upon her own instincts and feelings but Vaas’ as well. In a sense Dai was the puppet and Vaas the Master pulling the strings. It wasn’t easy to accept and yet oddly enough she felt cold on the inside not caring too much about it. In fact she had forgotten about the outside world, what it was once like to own an Iphone or to travel the outback with no limits or boundaries. Yet what was missing was Andrew, her friends, her family, the people that held her together. Now all she had was Vaas and she was slowly losing her grip on this world, she was becoming insane. Who would have thought Magic was real? 

 

After what felt like forever, a very drunk and stupid Vaas decided to attempt to get up and walk only to toss himself off balance and come crashing back down onto the lounge with a loud gruff sound as he rolled his eyes. Thankfully almost all the pirates had disappeared by now; the sun was starting to come up over the horizon as Dai watched before looking over to Vaas whom just laid their helpless, pathetic as Dai wondered what was going on in his head. She should have remembered she was but a slave here, she should never have tested Vaas like she had and once again she felt sorry for him as she wrapped her arms around him to help support the man. It was a struggle and a half just to get him to stand up, he bared all of his weight upon her while rambling on about random shit, something to do with a man named Hoyt, then he would go on even more about how much he fucking hated these pirates and how pathetic they all are, heck he even called them out name by name picking on them, their flaws from their lack of skills to their facial features.

 

Once they had reached the warehouse Dai couldn’t have felt any better until she walked in and noticed the steel stairs. With a heavy hearted sigh Dai continued on her path of being the sober one and helping Vaas up the stairs. It took almost a full hour maybe more to get to the bedroom where Vaas just slumped to the bed and completely crashed once his body had hit the mattress. Looking out the window Dai could see it was pretty early but even so it must have only been about 6 o’clock. They had both been up for a long time, Dai was mentally exhausted but she felt the urge to carry on as she left a sleeping Vaas on the bed. Her mind took her back into the office where she found the screwed up photograph of the temple she had shown Vaas.

 

There was no way in hell she was willing to give up on the simple fact that she believed that temple originated from the early days of the Dynasty era as Dai picked up the photo and flattened it out on the desk, though it was creased now but added a nice vintage look to it as she mused. Eventually she took a seat; she pulled out the rest of the photos and examined them over and over again. From what she could tell these photos had been taken around the time of the WWII when people came here to settle. It was funny to think Vaas had these on him as Dai tried to look them over in hopes to put together some sort of evidence, but in all honesty it was all for herself not for Vaas. It would just make her feel exhausted and help her sleep was all as Dai mindlessly pulled out the bottle of tequila and took a few sips trying to ignore the burning down her throat as she coughed and tried to shrug it all off. 

 

Photos of the natives being chained up and entering mining entrances made sense, it was like reading a picture book as Dai figured out that these people had been enslaved over and over again and probably will continue until the end of days as Dai kept looking over all the temple photos. From what she could tell the Rakyat temple was indeed Chinese built and it looked like there could be others as well, but what didn’t make sense was how long these natives had been here, Vaas had spoken of an Ink Monster which made her think that maybe these people had been living here for centuries, back to the earliest days when ships where just being built, but how they got here was beyond her.

 

If that was the case then it was highly possible that once the Chinese came they built on the island and probably enslaved the natives, it seemed to be some sort of common occurrence like a curse or something. So at the end of the passing hours of numerous tequila sipping and thinking well into the middle of the day, Dai had come to the conclusion that the Natives had been here for a very long time, enslaved by the Chinese and forced to build for them before that Emperor either left or died, then the Rakyat must have taken over the temples they had built before being invaded again by outsiders during the WII, forced to mine which would make perfect sense since that was the ‘golden age’ and then once the war was over and outsiders left it seemed that the natives went along their way of life again, recovering from their loses.

 

However what had happened recently seemed a drift, Dai kept coming up with idea after idea, why would Vaas leave? Who was this Hoyt, Who was Citra? In her drunk and stupor state Dai eventually looked up to notice Vaas was standing leaning at the doorway. His eyes looked dark and baggy but Dai shrugged it off and went back over the photos again and again and again.

 

“Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?” Vaas said softly as he walked over towards Dai and pulled her away from the desk to whisper in her ear. “It’s doing the same thing over and over again like a fucking mouse stuck in a fucking wheel.” Vaas softly chuckled before kissing her on the forehead.

 

He was amused by her in this current state but also alarmed, he had slept enough, he was indeed very hung over but what he couldn’t stand was Dai going over and over the same thing again trying to prove a point, getting drunk and ending up probably regretting it all. As he lifted her up into his arms he noticed how light she felt, her body was completely slack against his, just not caring as she closed her eyes ready for sleep. Vaas made a half-hearted sigh, he was annoyed but he also knew he couldn’t take it out on her. He wanted to explain to her that he had only shot that gun at her not meaning to hit her but to shut her up. Of course he couldn’t have his own damn men finding out about him and using Rakyat magic, they would treat him like a traitor and then he truly would be lost.

 

Heck the only reason he ended up in this position was because Hoyt had thought he was cunning to lure Vaas away and cut the snake off the head of the Rakyat, make them his slaves. Yet Vaas knew that would never happen. As he entered his room he laid Dai down gently before pulling the blankets up onto her. She looked so calm and peaceful as he kissed her lips. She could just barley kiss back with a soft moan while her hands softly held his face before he pulled away to brush aside the hair from her face.

 

“You know it was never my fault…All of this. Citra…My Father and her had made a plan; they wanted to make the bloodline pure again. So when I came of age my Father thought that he would still be around. Thankfully he wasn’t, but Citra was and she carried out his plan. What they wanted was for her to fuck me, so I could impregnate my own fucking sister, like how fuck up is that huh? Then after that I would be killed and Citra would go on to raise the Perfect Warrior, the next to lead. It’s some fucked up shit huh? My Father died a painful death like he deserved. Citra though blinded by these old folk tales of monsters and beasts, she believed him; she believed it was the right thing to do and I believe that she would have done it too. But in the end, up there, on that fucking stone table. I woke up. See that bitch thought she had fucking drugged me up enough to keep me stoned. But no no no no no, I woke up, right in the fucking middle of it. Was the worst thing ever. I mean who the fuck wakes up like that feeling like its fucking heaven and then boom you see you’re god damn sisters face and start wishing you were still stuck in that dream that now turned to a nightmare.” Vaas rambled on; it felt good to be honest as he looked down at the drunken woman knowing she would never truly remember any of this in her current state.

 

“So when I woke up I freaked out, I pushed her away, I was weak as fuck but I still managed. Never heard her scream like that before, trying to calm me down, telling me it’s the right thing, it’s the way of the fucking warrior, saying I’d get my family tatau, I’d get to be king. No…she wasn’t the woman I loved, I mean I loved her, and sometimes I question myself if that love ever crossed the fucking line at some point. Yeah she’s got the lips for a good fucking blow job but…I don’t know anymore. I see her only as a sister, a fucking disgusted one and I tell you chica I can’t wait to put a fucking bullet between her eyes.” Tears streamed down Vaas’ cheek as he leaned down and kissed the woman softly on the lips.

 

Dai was completely asleep by now, but Vaas was wide awake as he closed his eyes for a brief moment just to let out all that emotional and pent up anger and hate. It felt good to talk to someone, even if they were drunk because Vaas knew there was no risk anymore, it would all be over soon. At least for now she was safe as Vaas decided to leave her be after saying what he had said. Yet there was so much more, if only she truly knew, if only she understood him, but Vaas’ wasn’t sure she was ready for that as he pulled out his drug stash and took a few Oxy to help ease his throbbing headache. It would only just get him through the day as he took in a deep long breath. He wanted to be normal but he just wasn’t, he was made to be this fucking monster.

 

With a low like growl Vaas shook his head to bring himself back to his normal self while he ruffles his Mohawk just a bit before came back to it. 

 

**~Well into the night~**

 

Dai had been sleeping for who knows how long, the first thing she felt was the painful sensation in her head as she put a hand to her temple and tried to rub in hopes to ease the pain but it was useless as she sat up squinting her eyes. It was very dark in here as she noted that it was now night time, the flashing lights from outside said it all but made her feel very sensitive to the light that was flashing. Clearly she had a tad bit too much of that tequila, her mind was a complete mess as she sat up on the edge of the bed. A familiar hand cupped her cheeks bringing her back to it as she looked up at Vaas, a faint smile upon her face which she wasn’t sure why she smiled but she just did, it was that sort of comfort that Vaas gave her as he handed her a water bottle and two pills which Dai took without asking any question.

 

“Oxy, it’ll help you’re headache and maybe let you rest a bit more” Vaas was speaking softly, is voice was kind and caring as he looked deep into her eyes.

 

Yet he himself looked like he needed a good rest as Dai sculled down half the bottle of water, her throat felt like crap as she tried to came back to reality, her mind was somewhere in a day dream and also somewhere between the living as she closed her eyes a bit and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to help ease the pain.

 

“What exactly happened? “ Dai softly said looking back up at Vaas confused. So many things where running through her head as she wondered how the heck she had moved from the desk to here and the time being night.

 

“I found you pretty well drunk in the office, so I brought you back here. You fell asleep right away.” His words where once more comforting as his hand stroked her cheeks before he leaned in and kissed her.

 

Dai didn’t want to let go of him, she wanted to hold on, she wanted to just cuddle and fall asleep alongside of him and Vaas didn’t object as she pulled him in and he only followed till they somehow ended up toppling over one another and Vaas ended up being on top looking down at her. For once he seemed to give a genuine smile as he kissed her again, but it never went beyond that, in fact he seemed to have been replaced with this strange lover emotion which Dai only encouraged as she wrapped her hands around him hoping the drugs don’t kick in any time soon. However it all ended too soon as Vaas leaned in, his face turned to a more concerned one.

 

“I don’t want you to think that I meant to shoot at you. There are somethings I do not want others to know about” Vaas softly said in an apologetic way.

 

“It’s ok, I should have known better, after all I am but a slave.” Dai softly said with a faint smile, she hadn’t exactly accepted the slave part but she was willing to try.

 

To this Vaas only shook his head closing his eyes tightly as if he wished she had not said that. “No you are more than a slave, you are mine. A Slave lives in filth but you…You live with me, by my side…you…you are my wife” Vaas softly said a little hesitant to say the last word.

 

Dai didn’t exactly know how to take it either as she went on to say more but stopped herself, instead she just kissed him and hugged him. She never wanted to let him go, she felt sorry, too sorry that she actually started to cry a little without meaning to. Right now he was her everything, he was her world, her balancing point, he was the only person to know who she truly is and it seemed that everything that had happened yesterday, the fight, the fact she had eaten her own best friend or that she was now a murderer, it just didn’t seem relevant.

 

Maybe that was just how it was meant to be as Dai found herself nice and snuggled up against Vaas, her arms tightly around his neck while his wrapped around her waist, she could feel his heart beat, it seemed soothing and calm, he was at peace as she smiled to herself. Within a short amount of Time Dai had fallen into a deep sleep, she was comforted by the man alongside of her, the sounds of the boom box outside playing some Die Antewoord songs again had grown upon her, she didn’t mind the loud booming sound of the screams, it all just seemed like nothing compared to what she had just done and what she probably will end up doing.

 

However as she fell into a deep sleep Vaas remained by her side unable to fall asleep, a nagging feeling was picking him off on the inside, Dai was the only one to come this far, she was so young, so beautiful, heck she would fetch a nice price but Vaas didn’t want that. It wasn’t the fact he didn’t want anyone else to have her, but rather then fact he knew it was a torturous place, and his little bird deserved far more than that. Yet what was eating Vaas alive was the fact that Dai knew exactly that Vaas was born on Rook, that Citra was his half-sister and that he knew Rakyat Magic. Heck she had even spoken of it out in public, something Vaas didn’t not expect and although he reacted harshly he still had to make a point to her.

 

What got to him was whether to let her live or let her die. There was a lot of complications going on through his head, he was angry, frustrated at himself, he had dropped his guard for a bitch, for Dai, and now he was stuck here unable to think or do anything but love and fuck and that wasn’t his way. He needed another hit as he got up leaving the sleeping beauty be while he stumbled across the cold metal floor kicking empty beer bottles to the side and piles of clothing in desperate need of a wash. Over on his dresser was his small stash of crank as he undid the zip bag and lined himself up before snorting the powdered drug up his nostrils. It gave him a nice hit as he sniffled and wiped his nose, the sensation of the drug hitting up towards hi brain wasn’t enough to ease the pain. He knew what was coming and he knew he couldn’t stop it. He was in love and it was changing him, Dai was a lose end and she knew way too much and as much as he enjoyed her company he knew something had to be done.

 

Citra was still after him, she would only hunt down Dai even more so now, the captive he had in his bed wasn’t safe anywhere. Paranoid Vaas walked away from the bedroom unable to even look at Dai even more as his hands trembled, he knew deep in his bones it was coming but he didn’t know when and it made him afraid. The man led himself into his office and trailed over the photographs Dai had been studying, her very scent still lingered in this room as well as the alcohol. She had really been busting her ass over all of this trying to prove a point. Vaas then realized exactly what he had to do, it wasn’t going to be easy, especially for him as he sighed and shook his head. He needed another hit but was it even worth the risk? Eventually the sorrowful man stumbled his way out of the warehouse and binged on more moonshine then he probably should have.


	10. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Short chapter xD Yet again thanks for the Kudo's <3   
> I'll upload the next LONGer chapter tomorrow which dips more into the whole blood magic.  
> Cheers for now :3

By the time it was Morning again Dai had awoken to a very alcoholic smell as she rolled around to see Vaas. He looked worn and tired and probably hadn’t gotten much sleep; he seemed to be that type as Dai rolled out of his hold and got up from the bed to stretch her arms up and over her head. Outside she could hear the sound of raindrops pelting down and as she got up from the bed to peer out the nearest window she saw what could only be described as a monsoon. It was like the rain was an array of bullets as a stray pirate darted from one of the buildings to another where a group seemed to be huddled up in. It was a surprise as Dai cracked her neck and rubbed her shoulders as she walked away and over towards the shower room.

 

She really badly needed a shower; it would help her wake up of course as she used the loo and then decided to undress herself. She didn’t mind closing the door either as she left it open while she slipped into the steaming hot shower allowing the warmth to cover her, to ease her mind. She felt terrible with a headache coming on as she washed her hair and body and after a good thirty minutes or so she stepped out with a sigh of relief as she dried herself up. However as she got out she noticed Vaas was sitting up on the edge of the bed, he was wearing his clothes and looked awfully pale, probably from the alcohol as Dai looked at him a little concerned. In his hand he held some sort of parchment paper, it looked old and torn and Dai was a little curious as she put the towel over the rake and proceeded to walk over towards Vaas.

 

However she stopped about half way as she noticed what he had in his hands was the parchment paper of the Dagger. Dai didn’t know how to explain or justify herself as she stopped and opened her mouth but no words could come out, sorry didn’t seem to cover it and she wasn’t sure how to take Vaas, he was too unpredictable and she didn’t want to get too close in case he reacted violently. Instead she sat near him on the edge of the bed and looked at him, it was like he was lost in a trance until he looked at her, his eyes looked odd, and they were bloodshot to a degree that it looked like he had demon eyes as Dai held back the urge to gasp. 

 

“This was what I was afraid of.” Vaas said as he held up the dagger picture towards her.

 

“I’m sorry… I know its not enough but I-“ Dai wanted to go on but the dark look Vaas was now suddenly giving her shut her down pretty fast.

 

“The thing is I don’t like people that snoop in my fucking shit, but that’s not it. You know too much Dai, I let you into this, I brought you here because I liked you, but Dai the thing is I can’t let you go on like this.” Vaas said shaking his head as a wicked smile grew across his face.

 

His features turned dark and dangerous as Dai found herself slowly standing up, she was purely afraid of him, her legs felt like they were about to give out from under her. Of course she had feared death, she had told Vaas she would love him, to heal him before letting him kill her, but she had been through so much since then, she thought that just somehow he would change his mind as the woman backed up, tears began to stream down her face as she shook her head in denial. Vaas stood up and opened his arms out as if to hug her, but she knew it was a trap as she stumbled backwards only just catching her balance again, but within a second she was too late as Vaas’ fist collided with her face and she was out cold, her body fell to the floor and in a matter of seconds she had forgotten everything and fallen into a dark pit of blackness.

 

“I’m sorry” A voice cooed out to her as Dai slowly came back to reality.

 

A ponding sensation stretched across her face as she tried to open her eyes, her hands where bound above her head and she felt utterly cold, she immediately recognized that she was siting against a steel cold metal wall and she was sitting upon cement ground as she groaned out and looked around. Everything was blurry, it was too dark to even seen but then Dai saw movement as her vision began to clear up. Vaas was sitting on a wooden chair as he flicked his zipo lighter igniting the flame for a brief moment looking at it as the fire danced across his green eyes before he looked over at Dai.

 

Startled she began to thrash about trying to free herself, but even her own feet had been bound and it was pointless as she stopped herself realizing there was no escape from the thick rope that Vaas had tied her up with. From what she could tell he had her in some part of his warehouse that she had not seen before, it was on the lower levels but she didn’t recognize anything, the only light apart from the zipo was coming down from above from a nearby window. With tears in her eyes Dai looked at Vaas just hoping this was all some terrible dream but the pain that stretched up her arms and over her face was too real to deny any longer. This was it; this was the end as she gulped down admitting to the truth, accepting it for what it is.

 

“Shh, don’t be afraid, it’s ok, its ok.” Vaas said in a cooing manner as he stood up and walked over towards her.

 

He crouched down by her side and stroked the side of her cheek which only made the sensation of where he had punched her early even more painful as Dai squinted and hissed looking away from him. Of course she was foolish to think that she was safe with Vaas as she cursed inwardly at herself but then the man stood up and walked away putting his zipo away and pulling out a set of matches, lighting one and then tossing it to the ground which then caught on fire. Dai then recognized where she was, it was just a little bit further back from the tiger corpses and burnt out car, it was below the steps but it was well hidden as Dai tried to settle her breathing.

 

“See the thing is I can’t let you fucking keep going on like this. So I made a choice.” Vaas said more to himself then Dai as he picked up something and dragged it across the floor, it was some sort of metal as it clanged and banged.

 

Dai first thought it was a fire poker until Vaas put it in the fire its self. It was the Pirate symbol as it glowed from the heat while Vaas merely rotated it around while it heated up watching her with a look of satisfaction on his face. Maybe this was hell after all as Dai tried to curl her knees up against her chest but it was too painful with the tight rope around her ankles as she gave up and only tried to look away, try to forget all of this.

 

“You always knew there would be a choice didn’t you?” Vaas cooed softly before raising the brander up in the air.

 

Gulping down and trying to scurry away Dai knew what was coming next but Vaas wouldn’t have that as he put pressure on her legs forcing her to look up at him with tears in her eyes. It was a shame, he didn’t really like hurting her but in the end it was for her best interest as he smiled before shoving the hot brander onto her left side of her chest. She screamed and howled in pain as she tried to trash about but Vaas’ foot held her down neatly before she passed out. After a minute or too he pulled the brand away from her skin that was now badly burnt but she had his symbol, it was the eye with the v shape for the pupil as Vaas smiled to his handy work as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

 

He wasn’t done there as he turned away leaving her tied up and tossing the brander to the side as Vaas went to fetch the last of the materials. He needed to make sure this was going to work and be a permanent thing, not just temporary and Vaas had seen what Citra could do, with his knowledge of blood magic he fetched himself one of the tiger cubs in an old wet cardboard box, it would do for now as he grabbed the fur ball by the scruff of its neck and looked at it questioning just how much this little thing would recognize the sensation of death.


	11. The Change

By the time Dai had come back to it, she swore she was hearing things, voices of a kind echoing through her mind along an odd mixture of pain and the sound that had caused her to suddenly come back to the world of the living as she bit her lip trying to hold back the scream that almost came from her lips as she moved feeling the tense and burning feel against her chest. Slowly opening her eyes she found the source of the odd squeaking sound, it was but a small tiger cub that was sitting there howling on the cold cement ground five meters away from her. Dai followed its gaze up and felt her blood drain from her when she saw a tigers corpse hanging upside down, its neck had been sliced open and blood was dripping into a large bucket as Dai then noticed another bucket that was also full of blood. 

 

Gulping down, the woman tried to calm herself, she tried to think clearly but she couldn’t, not in this chaos as she tried to sit up right. At the sound of movement, the cub quickly turned its head in her direction. It seemed to hesitate for a moment as Dai stiffened unsure of what to do. Then the cub ran over towards her, it sniffed her feet first and then slowly stepped onto her legs with caution looking up at her with big round green eyes, afraid but at the same time it had the look of having given up hope, the same look in Dais eyes. After a brief moment the cub was nestled up against her covering her crutch as it curled up with its little face looking out towards the bloody corpse. Dai didn’t l know what to say or expect, her throat felt sore and raw from all the yelling she had done before fainting as she looked down at the cub and made a faint sigh like sound, thinking to herself that it was such a pity for such a cub to endure something like this and then probably be sold on the black market. 

 

Then Dai heard the sound she had been praying not to hear as someone was approaching, it was Vaas based upon his heavy footsteps but even so Dai was hoping desperately that somehow it wasn’t, that someone was here to save her, but she was disappointed when her eyes fell upon Vaas who only glared at her as she stiffened upon the sight of him. Lowering her gaze she looked to the cub, it was the only good thing here to keep her mind safe from dark thoughts as she stiffened again hearing Vaas come closer but he stopped near the tigers corpse and made a gruff like sound before cursing to himself softly.

 

“You know it took me a while to get this fucker. Had to use her damn fucking cub, not that it was any fucking use you know.” Vaas said more to himself as he poked the tiger’s corpse and licked the blood from his finger as if it was nothing. “I also hope you fucking remember Perra that I know what you’re thinking! But its ok, its ok, I’m a forgiving person, there’s just one thing I need you to do.” Vaas said with a wicked wink as he approached Dai and crouched by her side.

 

His fingertips softly caressed over her cheek that was still sore and probably bruised from when he hit her, but just as she thought he was about to hurt her again the man stood up and turned on his heels and walked back over to the corpse and grabbed one of the buckets of blood. The cub seemed to stiffen as it watched Vaas, almost as if it recognized the murder of its mother. Everything had made Dai cold on the inside, she had given up, it was pointless to fight, in fact she had hoped that deep down on the inside she had made Vaas happy, but she knew that by now no matter how much you love someone you can never change them and you can never escape them as she sighed. Vaas however dipped his hands in the Tigers blood and began to drawn on the floor around her, he first made odd symbols and Dai almost thought it was some pathetic satanic bullcrap to scare her, but then she noticed the differences.

 

Maybe it was Rakyat as she gulped down now finding a new source of fear towards Vaas and what exactly he was capable of doing, but it didn’t matter in the end, Dai knew this was it and Vaas was going to a lot of effort just to kill her as she scoffed to herself not caring that Vaas had given her a dark menacing look before continuing onwards with his handy work. However after a few brief minutes Vaas walked over to Dai and crouched down as he lifted her chin up and made a fake pouty face before he chuckled like as if this was nothing more than child’s play before he began to slow put tigers blood on her face, he seemed to take his time with this but Dai couldn’t even hold his gaze.

 

She was worn, tired, exhausted, in pain and she was about to die, there isn’t anything more to it and she had come to face the fact that it was always going to end this way as Vaas finished doing whatever it was he had done to her face. He got up and walked away to do something else as Dai focused on the small cut in her lap as it curled up against her, its little hair stood up as it made a little hiss like sound. Dai wanted to comfort it, but her hands were tied, she was tied by this damn bond as Dai looked up over at Vaas, his back was turned to her.

 

“You will never truly understand what it’s like” Dai said bitterly towards Vaas.

 

“Never know what?” He joked as he laughed while doing something over at some odd wooden table.

 

“You will never know what it’s like to love or be loved, never know what it’s like to live a real life, you’re just living in a fantasy world!” Dai said in a bitter but soft tone as she lowered her head.

 

Vaas was completely silent, he had stopped doing what he was doing as he let her words echo in his head, he could tell she was done, she had given up and he was surprised, he thought she would give more of a fight, but maybe she had truly been broken well before then as he turned back to his handy work and only smirked with a faint chuckle telling himself she had no idea what she was talking about. Once he was done he walked over towards Dai and grabbed the cub by the scruff of its neck while it hissed and tried to fight back but was useless as Vaas grabbed it and tossed it to the side without much care. 

 

Looking at Dai he could see how dark her eyes had gotten, like there was no light or life, but he didn’t care, this had to be done, he had made this choice and now she had to pay the price as he lifted her chin up in hopes to get her to look at him, but her gaze only fell to the ground.

 

“Look at me!” He said bitterly. “FUCKING LOOK AT ME!” He yelled louder as he bared his teeth at her.

 

Dai slowly raised her gaze to meet his, she wasn’t surprised to see him fuming with rage, he was that type of person of course, using his charms to get what he wants. Dai only held his gaze knowing that it would only make things easier on her rather than causing him to get even more violent. However he only trailed his hand down the side of her face and seemed to calm down before he leaned in for a kiss, but Dai didn’t kiss back as his lips met hers not seeming to care.

 

“I’m doing this for your own good.” He said as he whispered softly pulling away.

 

Before Dai could even think of what he meant by that Vaas raised the palm of his hand up and blew some sort of dust in her face. Immediately Dai began to cough as she could hear Vaas get up and take a few steps back before Dai tried to look up at him, but the world had started to blur, sounds began to echo faintly as if a pipe bomb had gone off, the red on his shirt began to run like paint and slowly everything turned to darkness, the ear ringing faded, the light now gone. Then in the darkness as Dai was about to give up a green flame appeared, it was like the ones from her previous dreams as she looked up at it, caught by its odd beauty as the flame grew and intensified, but she stood almost frozen in this darkened place as she watched a figure form. It wasn’t Vaas, but it was a Tiger, its eyes glowed a vibrant green like no other as it slowly came towards her in a stealthy manner.

 

It bared its teeth and made a low growl like sound and Dai wanted to run, she wanted to get the hell out of here, but she had nowhere to go and upon realizing that she let all her fears go, she closed her eyes and took in a long deep breath as the tiger approached. She knew it was pointless to fight; it was pointless to try and solve this damn situation she was in. IT was a mercy kill to be honest, she knew that if she was allowed to continue living then she would be forever stuck with the bond between her and Vaas, she would never know her true self, she would never know her own feelings from his. Having accepted everything for what it is, Dai opened her eyes again, but as she did her eyes locked with vibrant green ones, like the tigers, but it was Vaas whom stood before her, his features softer, his eyes clear, no dark baggy looks from drugs. The scar down his head seemed more healed as he leaned in and kissed her.

 

This was the Vaas she loved, the one she wanted to heal as she kissed back, she wanted more but she felt tied up, she was trapped in this forsaken dream as she inwardly cursed at herself but Vaas pulled back and stroked the side of her face while a loving smile grew across his lips. He seemed so handsome, so different, younger almost. Then Dai realized his hair, it was longer, it had been tied up at the back into a pony tail and his Mohawk, though it stood up it was longer and thicker as well. Perhaps could have done with a better clean cut job. Then Dai looked to the rest of him, he wasn’t wearing his red shirt, he was bare chested, he had tattoos on his left bicep and one on his left shoulder, like some family crest, in fact it looked similar to Citra’s but somewhat different. On his right hand was more tribal tattooing, but like a sleeve as it came all the way down from his shoulder to his hands. Even so he still seemed so modest, so nice.

 

“This is what I would have looked like. This is the old me, the dead me. And this” Vaas said as he pointed to Dai just as his index finger touched where her heart should be. “This is the old you. I’m doing you a favour. So I can love you, but first I must take away all the pain. I should have never told you, never made you carry all of this, this burden. It’s my fault, but you will not let me give you all my love.

 

Vaas said it as if Dai was some form of toxin as he stepped away from her, gesturing towards her, he seemed genuinely upset as if what he was saying was true, as if she was the problem, the reason he couldn’t truly love her and Dai didn’t understand as she shook her head, wanted to protest but as her mouth opened no words would come out. She was afraid as she felt tears stream down her face as she tried her best to say another word but she couldn’t even make a crock sound as she strained.

 

“The Cleansing is not complete, I know how hard this must be, it hurts me to watch you in pain. I only want to help you, to make you who you truly are. It Will all be over soon, I promise you, but you must let it all go, all the pain, everything. And then….You’ll be free.” Vaas said as he walked backward, the darkness growing over him as the last of his words a mere faint whisper before he disappeared completely.

 

At the moment she could, Dai ran forward into the darkness, her hands searching madly for him as she scurried about, looking for the faintest sign, however she stopped dead as the green flames reappeared and the Tiger as well, it looked over its shoulders towards her before he trotted off, turning into thin mist, green mist. Dai immediately ran after it, she didn’t know why but it was her only hope as she ran across the flamed like path and stopped to a slow walk once the flames died where the tiger had disappeared. Looking around Dai felt cold, she felt like the hairs on her arms had stood up. Then another flame appeared in front of her as she watched the green flames lick around a man’s body, his back was facing towards her, his hair was shaggy and looked filthy as he slowly turned around to glance over at Dai, his eyes like fire as he smirked and Dai felt her heart sink.

 

“You could have saved me, but you didn’t, instead you ate me.” Andrew said as he walked towards her slowly before bursting into flames disappearing. “WHAT KIND OF FIREND ARE YOU!” He reappeared and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her before once more disappearing. 

 

Immediately Dai felt an odd sensation on her chest as flames grew from her wound, she panicked and tried to stop them by dusting her hands over them and by the time the flames died, the burning mark had disappeared. Freaked out as all hell she looked around; sweat dripping down her brow as she panted, fearful of what was to come next. Then the tiger reappeared, its roar calling to her as she turned to her side and slowly walked over towards it, the beast then turned once more as she was within a meters range and yet again trotted off, this time no flames to guide her Dai followed it in the darkness as the beast led her to nothing, it stood and waited for her and when she had caught up it to disappeared into flames and then the ground began to glow.

 

“Eat.Fuck.Hunt.Kill.” Words began to chant around her in Vaas’ voice, but it sounded like there were more than one of him. Like a group, a symphony. 

 

The ground had turned into odd symbols on the floor surrounded by tv screens making a large circle around her before another flame emerges and a woman with long flowing hair walked out. Dai felt her heart sink again, she wanted this to be over with as she watched Andrews girlfriend approach, her hips swayed in her walk like as if she was a goddess, she smiled but it wasn’t a pleasant one, it was one that ran a shiver up your spin as she grabbed Dais hand, snatching it and pressing against her bones.

 

“You could have saved me. But instead…YOU LET ME GET RAPED!” Like a banshee she screamed in Dais face before disappearing into thin air.

 

Petrified, stunned and confused Dai looked around madly, she was afraid she was going to get hurt, see her friends again; tears ran down her face as she looked around confused and dazed with no idea where to go, but then she realized what Vaas had said earlier. That this would all be over soon, she just had to let go. Closing her eyes Dai took in a deep long breath, she calmed herself down drawing images of her friends to her mind before erasing them from her memory. By the time Dai had woken back up she was no longer in her dream like state. In fact she couldn’t remember much at all as she felt an odd sensation on her right arm.

 

Looking down she saw Vaas was etching some tribal tattoo on her shoulder, she was lying on his bed as she tried to remember what had happened, but she couldn’t. Everything, all her memories began to disappear. From how she got here to her own life before all of this. Vaas looked up at her and stopped what he was doing as he leaned in and kissed her forehead making a soft hushing like sound.

 

“Shh, rest.” Was all he said and then the world went dark once more.

 

**~Morning~**

 

The Following Morning Vaas sat at the large building where the weapons where located and the cantina was. The smell of fresh meat being cooked lingered in the air as the man sat relaxed sipping on a large bottle of rum as he watched just outside the young woman named Dai as she sparred with Carlos. She had no memory of what had really happened, she could only remember coming to this Island and the faint memory of when Vaas had come to her need after her encounter with Citra. That was all she could really remember, she didn’t remember her friends or her family, but she accepted Vaas for who he was, she loved him not knowing the full extent why she loved him or felt the way towards him, but in the end she was his now, fully without any lose ends. She would grow, become strong, and maybe he won’t have to kill her. As for that damn cub, it had curled up under Vaas’ chair; Dai had found it in the warehouse earlier and decided she wanted to keep it as a pet. Heck she even now had a tattoo on her left shoulder, his marking, his tatau of the ink monster.

 

However sex on the other hand was wild, Vaas couldn’t believe it himself, they had spent most of the night fucking, and probably loud enough to even put the amp to shame as Vaas snickered to himself taking a sip from his beer. She’d been all crazy like a pouncing cat, her nails had even marked his back a fair bit, and she sported his bite marks on her neck that where too hard not to miss, he’d even drawn blood. Perhaps it was the simple fact that she also shared his blood now, she knew nothing of what had happened, not really, and she didn’t seem to fear him as much. In fact she was a spitting image of his personality in a lot of ways. 

 

Carlos was busy trying to keep her off guard but every time Dai would either surprise him with a quick kick to back him up before leaping forward with either another kick to the chest or a punch to the face. In just a few hours she was like a totally different person, she was kicking ass, fucking like a wild animal and on top of it all, she was perfect as Vaas smirked licking his lips mindless of his sexual intentions and thoughts while he watched her. By now most of his men knew what he was like the moment he brings in a chica like this, so they all kept their distance from her as well as Vaas.

 

“Aye Chica!” Vaas called out to Dai breaking her concentration

 

Dai was about to go for a groin kick at Carlos, but at the sound of Vaas she paused just in time as Carlos jumped back with a sigh of relief. The pirate was pretty wasted, panting and sweating as he leaned hunched over trying to catch his breath. Dai on the other hand had not had enough, she was still eager to keep fighting but Vaas had called her as her eyes darted up to him, she smiled and blew him a kiss with one of her hands on her hips. To this Vaas only laughed before gesturing her to come up to him which she did leaping up the steps and bouncing into his arms as she sat on his lap and kissed him gently. Vaas held her kiss for a while before he pulled away to look up into her eyes. Another thing of the blood magic was her eyes had changed to a hazel green, somewhere between his and Citra’s with the faintest hue of blue. She had no real memory either of having blue eyes because she never commented on it when she had looked in the mirror to put on the thick amount of eye makeup she had one and the faint bit of lip gloss. Looking up at her was like a fantasy come true as Vaas cupped one hand on her ass and the other on the side of her face. 

 

“You’re mine” He softly said with pride filling his ego even more.

 

“I’ll always be yours.” Dai said in an enchanting way as she leans down and nips softly at his earlobe.

 

Vaas only raised a brow and smirked at her, she was game enough to mess with him sexually as he slapped her ass loud enough that it seemed to echo in the small building. None of the pirates made any remarks, they were not game enough as they littered around the area, only a few brave enough dared a look over their shoulders for a split second. Vaas leaned up and bit the bottom of her lip as she made a faint gasp like sound pulling on his shirt. Vaas was pretty positive that if this went on any longer he’d fuck her right here, and she probably wouldn’t care, she didn’t seem to anymore, she was completely his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So I said I would get this up but I had graduation last night and well I forgot…until now of course xD The whole magic/voodoo is a little more intense, I’m also quoting Citra too if you didn’t notice and the Shameful High similar to Jason’s near the ending of the game. Although this is more based on a Vaas sort of a shameful high. I hope you all enjoy, more smut to come plus some interesting stuff :D


	12. Rebirth

Following throughout the day, Dai and Vaas had fucked pretty hard, in fact so much that Vaas was now behind with his ransom videos as he tried to set up the camera on an odd looking tripod made out of bamboo and sticks in the PC underground coves. Dai was sitting on the torture table swinging her legs mindless of the screams and horrors around her, she even had a little bit of blood on her red shirt which had now start to look a lot better with the dirty smudge marks on it as Vaas took a quick glance over at her. Somewhere in the distance was the roar of a tiger as Dai seemed to turn her head behind her, she knew there was a wall there lined by nothing but steel cages used to keep slaves in, but for some odd reason Dai felt that she had heard the tiger from behind her. Letting out a sigh she swept back her hair and looked over at Vaas as he stood up and dusted his hands looking proudly at his little craft work with the camera sitting neatly on top.

 

“Aye Nena what you think huh? Fucking Hollywood couldn’t make something as good as this.” Vaas said snickering to himself with pride as his hands sat on his hips.

 

Dai only softly giggled blushing as she watched Vaas glow with pride and joy giving the tripod a little kick to test how sturdy it was before laughing to himself at how great of a job he must have done. Dai really enjoyed this about him, the madness was like a drug and she wanted it all to herself as she watched him turn his back and walk over to fetch a young blond headed girl. He’d grabbed her by the messy high pony tail while she tried to kick and scream about, but she was too exhausted as Dai only laughed shaking her head watching the girl.

 

“Pathetic little girl. You’d never be able to touch him even if you tried.” Dai said lowly towards the slave as she was tossed into the contraption of a chair while Vaas did up her bounds.

 

At the sound of Dai’s voice the young girl looked up at her, she had tears streaming down her face as she began to shake whereas Dai only smiled which seemed to make even the young girl lose all hope as she lowered her head. Vaas loved this as he gave Dai a soft slap on the arm, a smirk growing across his face as he picked up the camera and turned it on to test out some of its filters.

 

“Now now Nena I want this one as wild as possible ok? She’ll fetch for a good price on the market with her feisty attitude.” Vaas taunted towards the slave.

 

Dai only titled her head and smiled sweetly as the young girl looked up with a dark glare at both Dai and Vaas before she lowered her head back down just in time as Vaas looked up and sat the camera down as he began to go over the drill, telling her the definition of insanity, giving her a slap or two when she refused to look at him and how she was going to go about her acting. All the while Dai watched intently, she wanted to skin the girl alive, leave her face till last, the thrill and sensation of killing an innocent just seemed to satisfy Dai as she looked over to Vaas whom gave her a dark glare. She didn’t know why just took it as a mere coincidence as she shrugged the matter off and smiled acting as if the thought had never crossed her mind, it wasn’t like he was a mind reader or anything. 

 

So as Vaas began his little ransom video Dai sat there swinging her legs lightly as she looked down at the marking on her chest, she didn’t know how it happened, had no memory of it, but she picked at the scab that was starting to come up over the tender skin as Dai tried to find interest in something else. After an hour or two Vaas was eventually done, the slave girl now black and blue had been tossed back into her cage as she whimpered softly to herself curling up in the corner of her cage where she belonged as Dai mocked. Vaas tired and exhausted after having to repeat almost everything over and over again as he came towards Dai as she pulled him into her wrapping her legs around him as he leaned in and kissed her.

 

“You know I’ve never fucked in a place like this.” Dai said as she whispered in Vaas’ ear licking his ear lobe softly.

 

However to this Vaas only pulled away, he gave a faint smirk but immediately made a gap between the two of them as he shook his head and made a tsk like sound as if she was child. Dai only rolled her eyes, she knew they had been fucking almost all day at every chance they got, from the bedroom, to secretly behind one of the buildings, to fucking in the forest, Dai was just bored and she loved Vaas so much she was willing to give him everything she had as she raised a brow at his sudden change of attitude.

 

“No no no Chica, you see we’ve been fucking like rabbits all day no? I don’t like doing the same fucking thing over and over again ok? Enough is enough for now.” Vaas said in a dark tone as he snarled at her.

 

“But Vaas come on I’m…” Dai stopped herself as she looked at Vaas, he had one hand on his pistol and looked ready to shoot.

 

So she shrugged it off and got off the table and followed him out of the bunker. Vaas was in an even more agitated mood now as he sighed, he loved this new Dai, she was too good to be true but he had to tame her sexual behaviour, otherwise he’d have a problem on his hand that he didn’t need to deal with as he pushed open a doorway with force sending a pirate to the ground in the process that had been caught in the way. By the time the two had come out of the bunker and out onto the shoreline area Vaas marched over to a red jeep and jumped in, Dai followed him of course which he didn’t mind, but it was starting to get late as Vaas made a sigh like sound.

 

Dai was too busy looking off at the distance as Vaas started the car and speed off, one thing he hated was how cold she had become, it was like she was just too bored and only cared about blood and killing and fucking. Maybe she was just a little too much like him as Vaas inwardly cursed to himself, at least he didn’t have to deal with her knowing or understanding he was part Rakyat, but after a day of sex and being frustrated to no end, Vaas was beginning to think otherwise. She didn’t hug him after sex, never comforted him, only when she did it was in hopes of course getting sex. Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day as he tried to convince himself as he made a sharp turn, Dai didn’t make a single sound as she looked out the window with her elbow propping her head up. It pissed Vaas off as he skidded to a stop jerking the woman forward.

 

“What happened?” She said mindlessly as she looked around with a dull expression on her face.

 

Vaas only sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, normally Dai would have been flipping out and then turn her attention to him and try to make sure he was ok, sure it annoyed him, but she always found a way to give him space but let him know she cared. Of course now Dai was just bored, emotionless and had only two things on her mind fuck and kill. Eventually she looked at him as Vaas stared off in the distant horizon, the colours of the sky seemed so beautiful, it reminded him of the time with Dai on the beach before he brought her back to his little warehouse, but of course this Dai wouldn’t have known that. Shaking his head Vaas sighed and looked over to Dai.

 

“Nothing, I just thought I saw something.” Vaas said softly as he fished for one of his smokes.

 

Dai only shrugged and made a faint sound before rolling her eyes and looking back out the window, normally Vaas would have hit her, had a go at her but he was too exhausted as he drove off and decided his plans could wait for tomorrow, he’d just go back, drink away his sorrow and deal with it all tomorrow. Dai didn’t complain a bit, she didn’t even seem to bother about the vibrant colours of the sky and it was getting to Vaas big time, but he only sighed. Once they returned back to his home Dai and Vaas sat at the nearest table in the canteen, most of the other pirates where off on business, not many lingered around having already noted the veins popping out of Vaas’ head. 

 

All the man could do was get more moonshine, one after the other, eventually Dai got pissed because he refused to let her drink and she stormed off back towards the warehouse shutting the door loud enough to make a bang sound that made a somewhat drunk Vaas jolt. After a few short minutes Carlos came crawling in, he looked tired too as he sat down and slouched in the opposite chair from Vaas, his head leaned back gazing up at the ceiling with his mouth agape.

 

“What the fuck happened to you amigo?” Vaas said as he raised a brow at his fellow companion and right hand man.

 

Rolling his eye slowly towards Vaas, the man named Carlos only smirked as he kicked his boots off, a faint smile grew over his gaped mouth as he raised a pointed finger at Vaas and nodded his head. Vaas was a little confused, but he took a swig of some moonshine and let the burning sensation down his throat take his mind off things.

 

“I could say the same thing to you. Whats up with Dai Huh? “ Carlos taunted but didn’t realize the full extent of things.

 

Of course all the blood in Carlos was drained from him as he shut the hell up fast and looked away from Vaas when the Pirate Lord gave him a very dark glare, if looks could kill Carlos was for sure a dead man, not that he wasn’t already as the man looked back up at the ceiling, and although he was in a relaxed pose, his boy was tense and Vaas could see that as he slammed his jar of moonshine down almost causing it to break. Carlos slightly jumped but tried to remain like a ghost as Vaas sighed and looked away from Carlos, rubbing the side of his head. 

 

“I’m just so done with this fuck me Vaas, Let’s do this Vaas, Fuck me again Vaas.” Vaas said in a rather high pitched tone trying to mimic Dai’s voice.

 

To this Carlos turned and looked at Vaas and shook his head, of course the first day Carlos had seen Dai he knew she was trouble, but he also knew something was up, he didn’t dig any deeper anyway as he just let it all go, he got up and slapped Vaas on the side of the arm gently like any good friend would do, except Carlos was treading thin ice.

 

“Aye Boss this next lot is on me.” Carlos said as he pointed behind him to the cook with a wink and a witty smile.

 

**~The Warehouse~**

 

Annoyed with Vaas’ attitude, Dai stormed about the warehouse frustrated, she didn’t know what she had done but she had all this pent up anger and rage and she needed to vent, she didn’t know why but she just felt so annoyed and angry, then to top it all off with Vaas getting angry at her for wanting sex and then for him getting angry at her for even wanting to have a damn drink. Dai was at that point of pulling her hair out as she kicked a bucket that was filled with an odd liquid, it spewed across the concrete floor and Dai realized it was blood but she didn’t care, she was walking around and around trying to get this out of her system but it wasn’t working as she then kicked the side of a shipping crate and soon came to regret it as she clutched her toe and cursed out loud.

 

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!!! What the fuck is wrong with him?! What the fuck is wrong with all of them!” Dai spat and before long was back at storming around.

 

She made her way up to the second floor, her footsteps echoed loudly throughout the warehouse as she stormed her way into the nearest room, it was the office room as Dai tossed aside everything and anything in her path, her fingers searching for a bottle, her eyes mad and wild all over the place in hopes to spot the faint glisten of a glass bottle. Right now that’s what Dai believed was right, that she needed to drink away her sorrow and get rid of all this frustration, just like Vaas was doing, but she didn’t know why he was so pissed and drunk, but she was just as pissed. As the woman lifted up the desk table and toppled it over she heard the crashing sound of glasses and immediately opened the most obvious spot that she should have looked but didn’t, the bottom draw of the table.

 

With a loud groan Dai kicked the table; she’d broken the few remaining bottles in her tantrum as she kicked the table an extra time just for some good luck as she crossed her arms and looked down at the table. She wanted to blow something up, why couldn’t Vaas just let her do that even? Heck she was horny as hell and he still denied her that. With another final kick Dai slammed her foot into the table and turned on her feet fast. However as she did she stopped in her tracks. Something flashed on the floor that Dai had not seen before. She unclenched her hands, her body became relaxed as she looked down to the ground at a blank looking piece of old paper, it was just paper there was no way it would shine or any crap but before Dai could make another move, the paper proved her wrong as it flashed again.

 

Freaked out Dai snatched up the paper right away and looked at it holding it right up to her face confused and frightened, but as she did she felt like something hard had hit her right in the brain, not her skull but her central brain its self. Her body went cold, her bones felt ridged and old as Dai stood with mouth agape looking at the old torn parchment paper with what looked to be faint coffee colour, but with heavy thick ink of a detailed dragon dagger. Dai’s mind went blank completely, she wanted to drop the paper and get the hell out of here, but instead she was stuck, frozen in place, she couldn’t even breath as she struggled to suck in a breath. 

 

Fear was taking over her as she looked wide eyed around, she was running out of air and fast and she was freaking out with what the hell just happened, what the hell was this dagger she was looking at and what kind of drugs had she possibly taken? Then all of a sudden she could breath, she dropped the piece of paper and collapsed to the ground gasping for air as if she had been choked. Everything felt fuzzy; her body became light, to light as she tried to get up but only fell back down to her hands and knees. With a long deep breath in and out Dai looked over at the paper she had picked up that was now a foot away from her. A memory flashed before her, she could remember picking it up somewhere in a dark dusty place with a tiger pelt in the background.

 

Within a few faint seconds Dai was out cold, her body collapsed giving way to her, her mind so lost and confused that everything faded to black. Dai didn’t comprehend what was going on, but all she knew was she was in this dark place as she looked around, there was no floor, no ceiling or walls as the woman felt like she was flying, but her feet where touching the ground, or at least they felt like it. Then from out of the darkness a green flame appeared, a white tiger came from the green flames and it was beautiful with the bluest of eyes that Dai had ever seen. She should have been afraid but instead she only crouched down as the Tiger approached, she was captivated by its eyes as the menacing beast came towards her without any form of fear or hesitation. It stopped about a foot away from her and all Dai wanted to do was touch it, her brain and body seemed disconnected as her hand reached out allowing the tiger to sniff it lightly, which it did for a few seconds all the while still holding her gaze.

 

Time and space seemed to stand still in this very place as Dai wanted to know where this beautiful creature had come from and if she could keep it, perhaps even make a nice pelt. However at the sudden thought of killing the beast it lashed out sinking its teeth into her very hand that she held out to it. Dai screamed and wailed as she tried to pull away but the tiger, even though it stood still it was strong like a stone statue, the blood that poured from Dai’s hand that was crippled between the tigers giant teeth was black. Dia had never felt so alive or afraid but she began to feel drained and exhausted, her arm felt numb, the pain scorched through her body and then the Tiger let go of her. Dai fell to the ground as she quickly brought her hand to eye level, the wound of where the tigers teeth had been embedded was a bright pink with red blood that was now weeping out, the tigers teeth had cut through skin, muscle, tissue and bone as Dai felt like she had come down with a fever, her body began to tremble.

 

Once more the Tiger approached and Dai could not escape as the beast lowered its head to her hand and licked the blood, Dai thought she was going to die, she thought this was it, she’d die in her dreams or maybe wake up, however she watched the tigers coat begin to glow from its head to its tail. It didn’t have a normal coat, the white turned to gold, and its eyes turned to green as it looked up at her as if sensing her sudden confusion. The beast did not say a word, it couldn’t because it was a tiger, but Dai felt that somehow this Tiger understood her pain as it turned on its heels and ran away. 

 

Dai was completely wrecked with fear as she looked at her hand once more, the wound now had been healed as she raised her hand up and looked it over and over again unable to understand what or why. Then in the pit of her stomach Dai felt an odd painful sensation as she yelped clutching her stomach, the pain spread up towards her heart, it felt like someone was constricting her as she made another painful sound, she could breathe perfectly fine but the sensation was coming from between her lungs. It was the sensation of a pained heart as Dai found that her body was heavy like a stone, she wasn’t able to sit up anymore or hold her hand up or clutch her own body, in fact it was like she was falling through black inky clouds. 

 

As she fell images flashed before her, like lightening in the sky, all around her she could see herself, but she was different, she wasn’t the same person, she had blue eyes and a perfect smile, she was genuinely happy. Dai thought it was herself from her past, but as the images grew, from the cobble stone building to the first time sleeping with Vaas to the time she had burnt her hand, it was all too recent. A part of Dai was changing; it was like a fire on the inside of her was bursting out as voices all around her echoed to her, calling her name. She was lost, she was confused and in such a vulnerable state she saw green strings of smoke glowing around her heart that slowly moved upwards and disappeared until there was no more, until Dai could remember everything. Everything. The magic was broken, the deed was done as Dai looked into the empty pit of blackness, her memories all around her no more, but rather within her as she took in a deep long breath as if she had just been reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to show the fact that Vaas likes the new Dai but not really, I dont think he would personally love having a mini me around LOL  
> On the other hand things get interesting, I'll be bringing in a new character, there will be more Citra and more confronting stuff in regards to Vaas' past.


	13. The Boy That Got away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the continuous love with kudo's :D dont forget to let me know what you all think about this whole fanfic series or this current chapter/s :)

Vaas was a drunken man, he never bothered to check up on her as Dai walked out of the warehouse and down the pathway. The pirates had started their typical partying, Dai had spotted Carlos and Vaas dicking around with fireworks over near the canteen, someone, a fat ass man that Dai recognized as the cook came running yelling and screaming blurting something out at Carlos and Vaas distracting them from her escape as Dai felt thankful slipping between a few fences skulking in the dark. She knew what she had to do now as she found herself walking away from the only safety she has ever known. Yet she knew she could not stay here, she didn’t have any weapons but she didn’t need them, she felt confident enough as she looked up at the darkening sky, nightfall was soon to be upon them as Dai squizzed herself up onto a small ledge and slipped through some rusty broken fence netting getting out of the compound.

 

It was all too familiar as Dai felt like this was the first time she had escaped, but it wasn’t and she knew that as she ducked between the bushes checking her surroundings before darting out into the darkness and jumping into the nearest boat starting the engine up in a heartbeat. Nobody noticed her, nobody cared anyway as Dai took off with bullet speed with only one thing on her mind, she had strapped a duffle bag across her back and taken a small knife which she had tucked into her right boot and a machete on her right side. What Vaas had done to her was unforgiveable, he had tried to change her and she knew why, because she knew too much, and even so she still loved him, he brought the most wickedest side of her out and it was something that would come useful as Dai hit the throttle of the boat into gear jamming it out towards the ocean as Dai took in one last deep breath looking at the shoreline just a swim away.

 

Despite the sharks that prowled the waters Dai jumped out of the moving Boat as she drived into the ice cold water and immediately she began to swim as fast as she could, she didn’t want to risk any sharks catching onto her trail as she made a beeline straight for the shoreline as she huffed and puffed her way there. When she had reached the shoreline she heard a faint boom in the distance as Dai looked over her shoulder to see the boat she had been driving had blown up a fair way off into a small bunch of rocks and had exploded into flames. Without hesitation Dai began to jog towards the jungle praying no Pirates would see her, in fact she hoped that the boat would be a good enough distraction as the woman came to a walk ducking in between bushes just in case, she was wet and cold but she would endure it as she moved over a large set of roots that had come up above the ground.

 

On the inside Dai did not know the true meaning of the Tiger, she did not understand any of it, but she knew it had something to do with this Island, she knew it had something to do with that damn Dagger and she also knew that deep down in the pit of her stomach and her heart that she had to leave Vaas behind, maybe not for good, but until she can clear her head a bit and grasp the meaning of what is going on. Perhaps the Rakyat would have answers but Dai did not trust them, they already hated her as it is since Dai was known now for Being Vaas’ property, so that made a pretty big target on her back. So not only did she have to watch her back for Pirates but also for the Rakyat, she couldn’t trust anyone and maybe that was just how it was meant to be as Dai walked along a pathless path, not truly knowing where she as going or what she would find at the end but she felt that she was on the right path. 

 

 

**~Morning~**

 

Throughout the Night Dai had travelled through the jungle and survived without being harmed by any dangerous predators or creatures of the night, but Dai still had a lot to focus on as she came out of the forest and made a quick look around at the open space. She had come to a sandy road way, she must have been close to being around the middle of the island by now as Dai ran out into the open and darted across to the other side of the jungle which led towards a water fall. Dai crossed the rocky and slippery path and ducked under the water that was falling down from above as she entered into a cave. With a crack and a twist Dai held up a small glow stick to look around at her surroundings, she noticed there was a very old corpse, perhaps a year old, but there was also a skeleton, that interested her the most as she took a look at it knowing the old uniform of a Japanese soldier. 

 

Knowing best the woman left the bodies alone and made her way through the dark cave listening more than looking around to any sort of faint sounds. Eventually she came out into a wide open space of lush green grass, some goats where lingering around but upon seeing Dai exit the cave they scattered off fast, only thing was one of them had a bell on them. With a smirk on her face Dai followed the sound of the goats bell as she re-entered a somewhat jungle area, it wasn’t thick but it was well enough for anyone to hide in as Dai made quick and fast movements in the direction of the bell until she came to hear it stop. Lowering down to the ground Dai moved slowly through the lush green, listening, watching, waiting. Everything fell silent even the birds in this area as Dai looked around her sides, she couldn’t hear anything but she was a fool as something came smacking down against her head from above emitting a loud crack sound against her skull.

 

Clutching her now sore head Dai fell to the ground before she was jabbed and probed at by a thick bamboo stick, her assailant was small, smaller then her in fact and seemed to be wearing a hat of some sort. Dai didn’t get a good look at them as she covered her face up in protection eventually falling to the ground and trying to get her body into a cradled position to protect herself. She wasn’t sure if this was a Rakyat warrior or not, but that was proven wrong when the assailant called out.

 

“I ain’t got time for you stinken pirates! Get Out of my Land! Go Get Get Get Get!” Yelled a little old woman as she waved her bamboo stick about in the air above her head like a savage.

 

Dai looked up rather surprised but as she did she was hit on the head again as she let out an ouch sound hissing and trying to scurry away.

 

“Hey Stop! STOP would ya! I’m not with them!” Dai yelled as she gritted her teeth.

 

Immediately the old lady stopped, Dai could get a good look at her now, she had a blue dirty blouse on with an odd pattern of little roses on it, she had tan leather looking skirt and seemed to have homemade leather shoes on with dirty feet, and however her face was concealed by a thick pink bucket hat. Dai didn’t feel intimidated as she sat herself up and scoffed at the lady now having raised an eyebrow.

 

“Don’t give me that look!” The old lady barked as she swatted Dai again across the face with her stick.

 

“HEY! I said cut it out, I’m not with the pirates!” Dai said, knowing fully well she was lying.

 

“If you’re not with the pirates then why you dressed like one?” The old Lady barked as she pointed to the red shirt Dai was wearing.

 

The shirt had seen its fair share of better days even though it had only been a few hours, maybe a day or two since Dai had been her full self, she didn’t know how this shirt had gotten so dirty but she didn’t care about that right now as Dai looked down to her shirt and realized her sudden mistake. Maybe she should have changed her clothes as Dai quickly unstrapped her bag and pulled off her shirt tossing it aside. However by the time Dai had done so the old lady was nowhere in sight.

 

“Ooo What’s this?” Cooed the old lady with a tone filled of curiosity much like a child.

 

Dai turned around to look behind her; the old lady had her bag and had pulled out glow sticks as she cracked them and then attempting to eat one of them before she spat out the liquid with clear distaste. Dai only scoffed before the old lady tossed the stick aside and began to go through more of her stuff; meanwhile Dai sat on the ground and folded her arms tapping her foot. Eventually the old lady noticed.

 

“Oh my you must be stubborn then. You’re lucky; I would have killed you otherwise.” The old lady said in a charming voice looking at Dai for a faint second before looking back into the bag.

 

“yeah yeah very funny. Listen I don’t have time for this.” Dai stood up and snatched her bag from the old lady whom only bared her teeth, or in this case gums.

 

“HEY! That’s mine, I found that!” The old lady yelled as she tried to jump up at Dai and snatch the bag away, but Dai was too quick and moved away.

 

Grabbing her shirt off from the ground, Dai put it back on and then tossed her bag back over her shoulders as she headed in the opposite direction of the old lady. To her surprise when Dai turned around she did not see the old woman there, but when she turned back to go forward the woman was there.

 

“Hey Now what do you think you’re doing out here huh? This isn’t a place for strangers, this is my home!” Nagged the woman as Dai rolled her eyes.

 

“Look I’m out here looking for someone or something...I don’t know ok just go, shoo.” Dai said as she tried to shoo the old lady away as if she was a fly.

 

On the other hand at least this woman knew how to hit someone across the head as Dai rubbed her face, she knew she would have a ponding headache later, however as Dai took another step forward she fell flat on her face when her right foot came out from under her. Dai looked up and too no surprise the old woman was there crouched down looking at her from under her hat.

 

“Say Let’s make a deal shall we? I’ll trade you my name for your stuff?” The old woman said in a cocky way.

 

Dai only rolled her eyes and sat up and shook her head and crossed her arms, if this lady wanted her stuff she would have to fight her for it, and that’s just what Dai got as the old woman quickly waked her on the head again and within a flash she grabbed her bag once more breaking the straps in the process.

 

“Hey! Look I don’t know what you’re deal is old lady, but I’m not going to let you take my stuff ok?! I stole that from Vaas and its not yours and stop hitting me in the head!” Protested Dai as she yelled and snatched her bag away once more.

 

Suddenly the old lady’s attitude seemed to die, she fell silent, her mouth wide agape, Dai thought maybe she had a heart attack as she got back up and looked at her broken straps cursing every word under the sun. There was no way she could fix this, her bag was pretty much useless as Dai shook her head side to side with disappointment. Maybe it was true, maybe she had really stolen Vaas’ stuff but she wouldn’t tell him that as Dai fished through the bag for the piece of paper of the dragon dagger putting it into her pocket and sourced for the few protein bars she had managed to find laying around in Vaas’ warehouse. That was all that Dai had taken and by now most of her glow sticks where useless. On the plus side Dai still had a few useless matchsticks.

 

“Did you say…Vaas?” The old woman stuttered taking a few slow steps forward towards Dai.

 

“Yeah! You know the guy with the crazy Mohawk and all.” Dai said rather dramatically as she made a coo coo gesture with her hands.

 

Dai was really tired, she looked around again and now noticed the herd of goats, there as the one with the bell on it, a white and brown little thing with an awfully big cowbell around its neck as it chewed peacefully on some grass with a few other goats. Then just behind them was a little house, it looked like it had been made out of everything, a bit of stone and mud and hay for the roof. There was even a small little garden and veggie patch and it seemed to be a peaceful little place surrounded by lush green grass and a vibrant forest, a nearby waterfall with fresh water. Dai suddenly turned back to the old Lady; she didn’t need to ask if this was her place because she could tell that someone like this, a hermit so to speak, must have lived in a place like this, untouched by the war.

 

“Tell me what is he like?” The little old lady said again as she took another step forward, her hands where held together up to her chest as if she was praying.

 

Curiosity had killed the cat for sure as Dai folded her arms and looked at the woman, she was about a foot shorter than her as Dai raised a brow and questioned how can someone so old be so nimble and able to easily take Dai out? Sure Dai wasn’t a great fighter but she remembered putting Carlos in his place yesterday, well she really wasn’t herself but she had done it none the less as Dai sighed.

 

“Well I guess…I mean… I don’t really know why do you ask anyway?” Dai said as she gave a faint snort sound.

 

“Because you’re a girl he’d like. I knew him since he was but a wee boy.” The old woman chuckled. “ Plus every Grandma wants to know about her Grandson.” The woman said as she walked over to her little house.

 

The last of her words had caught Dai off guard as she stood dumb found but decided to not let it go and followed after the old lady as she trotted up to her side and looked down at her, but the old woman didn’t elaborate anymore so Dai probed with more questions.

 

“What do you mean Grandson? I thought Citra was his only family?” Dai said rather suspicious of the old lady.

 

“Well how about a cup of sweet green tea and I’ll tell you all about it?” Chimed the old woman as she looked up at Dai. “Plus all that work out is giving me a back ache.” Croaked the old woman as she cracked her back a few times rubbing her free hand up along her spine.

 

Dai only made a faint shudder to the sound and decided to follow the old lady inside to her cosy little home. It was rather small; Dai had to even duck under the door frame. The inside wasn’t too bad but very old and bland looking, the walls where stone and it didn’t seem like this old lady used any sort of electricity, there were lanterns all alongside the walls and shelves, a small little wooden table that was cracked and had seen better days with two small wooden chairs, a fruit bowl with only three apples and a small little room to the far right which Dai assumed to be the bedroom, heck there wasn’t any kitchen but Dai assumed that’s what the hole in the floor was for that had been set off properly to form a fireplace where a small large bowl sat, it kind of reminded Dai of an old witches hut as she softly mocked inwardly.

 

Taking a seat on the old wooden chair at the table, the old lady got started as she fetched an already brewed tea kettle and pulled out some handmade clay looking cups. It was better than nothing as Dai commented to herself as the lady poured her the tea which was steaming hot, so Dai sat the tea down on the table and softly blew on it.

 

“Now I guess you want to know what happened right? The boy that got away? It’s a long story, but one worth listening to.” The old lady said as she sat down.

 

Her old hands reached up and pulled the hat off her head finally revealing her face. Beneath her face was lined with wrinkles, her eyes had severe cataracts and now Dai understood why she covered her face up, maybe so people don’t know she is blind as Dai took in a deep breath, sure the features of this woman looked oddly familiar, but it was hard to tell, Vaas had a much more defined face, more Hispanic looking then anything and this woman with her tan skin looked more like Citra then anything. However Dai sat back as the old lady cracked her fingers and cleared her throat.

 

“about 25 years ago The Leader of the Tribe, Miho, My son, came from a hunting trip with a boy in his hands shortly after he wed Our tribes Leader. The boy was maybe one or two at the time, he was but a toddler, with round little chubby cheeks. The tribe heard the boys cries and came to see, being the Elder I approached my son, knowing fully well that this boy was his, the way he carried him and looked at him told me everything. The boy had the face of his Father but the nature of his Mother. His Mother had been born to rule, she was beautiful and strong and I knew those green eyes where hers right away just looking at Vaas. Its forbidden to have a child out of marriage, My son was foolish and stupid you see, Probably got carried away after all our Tribes leader was indeed the most beautiful of all women in the tribe you see. So I knew that Miho had brought home their First born son that very day.” The Old lady said as she took a sip of her teeth and cleared her throat.

 

“Many of people did not agree though, Miho had brought a strange child into the tribe, and Vaas had the look of one too, but I out spoke them all, the Gods had given me a vision of a young man that would lead the warriors to victory, one that would be perfect in every way. Miho was much like the people of the tribe, they all wanted to kill the boy, but I blamed my son for that, it was his fault for allowing his heads to get mixed up, but at the same time I was thankful, Vaas was just a little boy, he didn’t speak English, not well, but I taught him and he was the joy of my life. I taught him everything I knew of as best as I could. However Miho was a jealous man, Jealous of his own son, that Vaas would become a greater warrior then he was. It wasn’t long before Citra was born, I could see my own Son had turned to a dark path, I tried to warn the tribe, but they did not listen for their brains had become infected by the ink of the monster that lay within the lotus pond. “ The Old said as she thought back to the old days.

 

“But the Ink monster and the Lotus pond is just a story right?” Dai said softly trying to understand what the old woman was meaning as her only response was a chuckle which now Dai understood where Vaas got it from.

 

“Yes that is true, the Ink Monster is but a story, a tale told to tell the children, but who knows if it is true, we were not there when it happened, so we stay optimistic, open minded to the possibilities do we not? However the people of the tribe became obsessed with the way of the warrior. Of course I encouraged them, but the witch doctors became more and more involved, they started to partake in magic, magic that was forbidden. I could not say or do anything; I was just one elder among many. I did my best to shield Vaas from it, even when he was a young teenager at the time, but I could see that his Father had gotten to him. Miho had become a wicked man, the loss of his wife had made him evil, he’d beat the boy senseless every day, Citra though was always the perfect child. I always sensed something was wrong with her, maybe it was the look in her eyes or maybe it was the Gods trying to warn me, but I did not know what was to come, for they did not truly tell me. One day though I came home to find a young man crying in my small hut, it was Vaas, he was destroyed on the inside and when I asked him why he told me. He told me that Citra had used ancient potions on him, she had tricked him into a dream, and while he was dreaming she tried to take something sacred from him, and she almost succeeded. I knew that what he had gone through was not right, right away I knew that Miho had planned it from the very start, to try and fix the bloodlines, after all he could never truly accept Vaas as his own son. Citra was obsessed with her Brother in more than one way, she believed in the old stories of the Rakyat, but most of all she believed her dead Father, she thought that she was to be the one to carry Vaas’ child, to become the next to rule and raise the Perfect warrior. But they were wrong. My own Grandson had been defiled, he was confused and in shock, he’d never been intimate with someone and I know it destroyed him on the inside knowing that it had been Citra. So I told him to run, I told him to get far away from here, seek help from the outsiders. I didn’t know Hoyt would Lure him in with drugs to ease his pain and money to gain power.” The old woman coughed and took another sip of her tea, tears evident as they trailed down her face.

 

“When Vaas left I faced Citra, I was still old, but I could still fight, I could still see, but that was my downfall, I used my sight too much, depended on it. When I faced Citra she tricked me too, she blew dust into my face, that’s why I’m blind now, because she knew I was coming for her, to make things right, so she took away the only thing I had, but the image of my Grandson is burned in my brain forever and that’s something she could not take away. Citra won of course, I ran the moment the dust hit my eyes, I was banished and weak and afraid. So I came here, to this quiet little place. I see through the air, the smell and the vibrations, but I also see through the magic too. Do you think it was a mere coincidence that we came across each other girly? I know who you are, I know that my grandson shares a strong bond with you, and I think you can change him, you can bring the good out in him. When I told him to run, he ran into Hoyt Volker who took advantage of Vaas’ status as the Chief of the tribe. The Poor boy couldn’t fight and I don’t blame him for what he has done, it’s not his fault, Its Citra’s, its Mihos. But it’s also mine for not doing the right thing so many years long ago.” The old lady shook her head and tried to dry her tears.

 

Dai leaned forward and took her old cold hands and tried to comfort her, by this point Dai truly felt sorry for her, she also felt sorry for Vaas even more so which raised a question.

 

“Have you seen Vaas since the war started?” Dai said softly trying hard not to cause any further pain for the old lady.

 

“See? Do you see my eyes?” Joked the old lady as she chuckled. “Yes I did, many years ago, maybe seven maybe less, I do not remember. He came here once, he threatened me, said that if I didn’t teach him how to fight without sight then he would destroy everything I had. He wasn’t lying of course, he did, he took everything I did have. My goats, My Chickens and my pigs, all my animals, that’s when I learned how to grow things. So even though my own Grandson took away everything he was unable to take away everything, because he forgot that everything I hold onto dearly is not a physical object, but the memories in my head.” The old lady said in a rather witty way as she smirked.

 

Dai smiled back at the lady even though she could not see her it just felt right, maybe it was true, maybe Dai had come here for a reason, maybe this woman could help her understand what the tiger was in her dream, what made her become herself again. Either way Dai had a lot of questions to ask, and a lot to learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a question to ask you all. Do you believe the old lady and her story about Vaas?  
> I guess the next few chapters can only explain that hehe


	14. A Tigers Tooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say a big thanks to all those whom continue to make this fanfic special with the love of those kudos. Dont forget to comment and let me know what you are all thinking in regards to this fanfic.  
> I also decided to put in a bit more effort into this chapter too with detailing.  
> Things will get really confusing and really weird but there is a reason for it. Only a few more chapters too go :D <3

The Following night Dai spent with the old Lady whom turns out to apparently claim she is Vaas’ Grandmother. The night was cool with a faint summer breeze and a star filled sky as Dai had decided to sleep outside in a small makeshift hammock, it was peaceful and harmonious as Dai drifted into a deep sleep to the sounds of the crickets and small animals running around in the jungle night and the faint roar of a tiger in the distance. It was the most perfect night of all nights that Dai had ever spent on Rook Island. By the time the sun had come around the horizon Dai was up at first light, she propped herself up in the hammock struggling at first before she stretched her arms up and over her head yawning and cracking a few bones in the process. It was still too early for even the old woman to get up so Dai decided it was in her best interest to look over the place.

 

Slowly she got to her feet and rubbed her eyes stretching her legs as she slowly walked and looked over at the nearby gazing goats. They were timid little things but even so Dai noticed one of them was due to be milked as they darted around the place making noise. However checking the goats wasn’t enough so the young woman decided to look at the garden, check for pests but even then it was perfect leaving Dai feeling rather useless as she sighed with her hands on her hips. Normally with Vaas she would have slept in, enjoyed his warm body against hers and maybe morning sex, yet now was different as Dai rubbed her head and strolled around the place taking in her beauty more then she had yesterday. It was a whole entire little jungle in its own. The mountains caved in and around it, the only entrance and exit being the waterfall. A nearby river ran through the area with fresh clean water and the ground had odd patches of barren dirt, probably from the goats. Small patches of bamboo grouped together in areas, some having been cut off and Dai only presumed by the old Lady herself. There was no way any pirate or Rakyat could get in here unless having come through under the waterfall and the cave, for the mountains where steep and very high and even if someone came to the top they would need to jump down leading to a tragic death. Though it put Dais mind as ease, at least no pirates would find her here that was for sure. 

 

After her stroll around the area and double checking for any low lives lingering in the area, the sun had fully set as its morning sunlight came beaming down with the heat it provided and proving it was going to be another hot day on Rook. By this stage Dai had made a full walk around the area and snooped around before the old Lady had come out of her little hut wearing her hat once more and old raggy dirty clothing, her face directed towards Dai probably listening to her footsteps as Dai approached with a faint smile for no particular reason. 

 

“Good Morning” Dai said politely in a cheerful tone with her hands on her hips.

 

“Morning sweet little Birdie.” The old Woman cooed as she snickered something to herself in a wicked old tone leaning against her bamboo staff which had tribal markings and decorations on it.

 

The bamboo wasn’t just a weapon for the old woman but rather a walking aid as she leaned heavily on it on her left side clutching the weapon as she stiffly walked around listening to the sound of her goats nearby, smelling the air and sighing softly muttering something in rakyat to herself which Dai knew little of or understood much about. From a distance view point this woman would seem like a weak and vulnerable pray for any predator, not just tigers, but Pirates. They would probably love to turn this place into trash as Dai sighed softly with disgust to herself. However the point was this old woman was skilled in the art of listening, waiting, and she didn’t even have eyes to see out of properly which made her even more of a skilled fighter then even the best warriors of the Rakyat Tribe.

 

Clearing her throat Dai spoke up breaking the Old woman’s peaceful look on her face to a more disturbed one as if insulted. “What’s planned for today? Hunting?” Dai spoke softly noticing the scold she was now receiving as she shrunk back into herself unsure of how to truly apologize for perhaps disturbing this old woman’s peaceful thoughts.

 

With a deep breath in the Old woman took a moment before finally humming to herself rubbing her chin. “Hmm why don’t you tell me more about Vaas aye?” The old woman’s voice was filled with a cheerful Tone.

 

Dai couldn’t deny the woman the right to know about Vaas, though almost everyone knows everything about Vaas or so Dai could only presume as she shrugged and sighed softly unsure of where to really start from. It’s not like Dai and Vaas where close, sure they shared a bond but it wasn’t like Dai could truly interrupt Vaas’ emotions like he could do with her. Not just that but it was a rocky situation as Dai contemplated telling the old woman how she felt about the recent events like Vaas changing her into someone else. However the old woman was suddenly by Dai’s side, a look of comfort on her face as she put a hand to Dais shoulder and gave a weak squeeze. 

 

“There There Child, I sense your troubled mind. I know Vaas had changed, changed by the wrong people, deluded by the thought of power and money, controlled by Drugs and the outsiders from foreign lands.” Waving her hands in the air the old woman spoke in a humble tune before seemingly stopping and waiting for Dai to go on.

 

“Well…” Dai started off with rubbing her left arm nervously as she thought to herself. “Its just…” Once more Dai paused, hesitating to say anymore.

 

With a sharp poke to the side of her rib Cage the old woman looked up at Dai with a bitter look. To this sudden shock and surprise Dai hissed out in pain as she rubbed her now sore and probably bruised ribs. “ Come on tell me?!” Barked the old woman in a bitter tone.

 

“OK Ok…Just…Stop poking me alright?” Dai said rather aggressively as she noted the sudden change in the old lady having now turned back to a more content and happy looking one. 

 

Hesitantly Dai took in a deep breath and closed her eyes listening to the sounds of the jungle birds above them in the tree tops and the warm sensation of the sun on her milky white skin. “Vaas Did something to me not long ago…I can’t really describe it apart from something like magic…Voodoo maybe…” Dai paused as she opened her eyes and looked at the dirty ground that was damn from the morning dew. “It’s like somehow we share this odd bond, he can tell what I’m thinking of and how I feel. Sometimes I can too but I think I just feel more of his emotions then my own.” 

 

She shrugged and sighed returning her gaze to the old lady looking into her blind eyes wondering if this made any sort of sense as Dai nervously went on. “It’s not just that either…He did something to me…Something I don’t think I can forgive him for doing…” Stopping herself there in her tracks Dai took in a shaky breath trying to calm her nerves.

 

“The burn?” The old woman spoke up as she put her old little hand onto Dais chest where the burn mark is.

 

“No…” Dai pushed her hand away from her, turning her back to the old lady as she recalled what had happened. “After he branded me…he did something else….Started drawing with blood on the ground, these weird symbols…He blew dust in my face and well…when I woke up I wasn’t the same anymore.” Softly she sniffled before she looked back to the old woman.

 

The old lady had a look on her face that spoke a thousand words, it was as if she had been shattered on the inside as she reached up and pulled Dai in for a brief hug patting her on the back before placing her hands on her shoulder and pushing Dai back a bit as if to get a better look at her. It was pure empathy as Dai was so unsure of what to say, her face felt red and her throat cracked threatening for her to break down into tears at any given moment. Then Dai remembered that in her pocket was the picture of that damn knife as Dai withdrew the parchment paper and looked at it.

 

Clearing her throat Dai spoke up again in a weaker tone “I found this…This picture of this-“

 

“Silver Dragon?” The old woman Cut Dai off with surprise as she put a hand over Dais holding onto her tightly. “I know of this blade. A blade that was foretold by even my great grandma. A blade that killed many of our tribe so long ago by men in armour that burned out lands and enslaved the people, forced them to build. I thought I was just a story, but when those men came to our Island, they brought many things with them, some stranger than others, a magic, a power that the people used against them. But the blade was lost and forgotten, or so I thought…” Croaked the old lady as she smiled weakly.

 

“All I know is I saw this picture of it and well…I was back to normal, then I came here.” Dai said softly looking down at the paper in her hands and then back to the old woman.

 

“Fate sometimes plays games with us Little bird. What has been done to you is forbidden magic, there are many names for it, Voodoo, hex’s, magic or puppetry. We here on Rook call is Blood Magic. The use ones blood against the other, to control them. An art as old as time.” The old woman said waving her hands in the air magically as she paused before going clasping her hands over Dai’s. “At some point Vaas must have exchanged blood with you, which meant he had to consume your blood and you consume his. The art is forbidden, Only I was the only Elder to know of its secrets and I thought I had buried those long ago.” She sighed softly placing a hand to Dai’s cheek, a strange smile coming across her face. “I guess you meant a lot to him to be willing to share his own blood with you.” 

 

The old lady softly laughed more to herself then to Dai, but what she had spoken of chilled Dai to the bone as she took in a deep long breath suddenly realizing the reality of her situation. In all honesty Dai wasn’t sure what to say or do, she felt like she had a little bit more knowledge of this new information, she knew that Vaas had done something to her, like voodoo, but blood magic sounded dark and cruel as Dai shuddered thinking to herself that somehow this had all happened and yet she didn’t have the faintest memory of exchanging blood with Vaas. Putting her hands to her head Dai tried to clear her thoughts, the old lady rubbed her hand along her back to sooth her as if sensing the ongoing doubt and pain that Dai was feeling.

 

“What I don’t get is the tiger.” Dai said speaking up as she tried to listening in on the sounds of the birds high above in the tree tops to calm herself down.

 

“The Tiger?” Repeated the old lady unsure of what Dai meant.

 

Turning around to look at the old Lady Dai realized she had forgotten to tell her about the tiger in her dreams. “Yeah in all of my dreams, or whatever you want to call them, hallucinations. There has always been a tiger, maybe a roar from behind me, but before yesterday when I had looked at that dagger I fell into a darkness, I saw a white tiger and it attacked me, but once all this black blood came out it healed me and the white tiger turned to gold before it vanished.” Dai muttered, confused even with her own words as she rambled on pacing back and forth unable to make even the slightest sense of this whole situation.

 

To this the old lady looked surprised up at Dai, a wide grin grew on her face as if there was something funny or good about all of this but it only enraged Dai, not even the sounds of nature could cool her hot head as the young woman stopped and stomped at the ground kicking up dirt and grumbling to herself, muttering curse words as she huffed and puffed. 

 

“I see” The old lady spoke up catching Dai off guard as she spun around a full 180 degrees to look back at the old woman who stood humble and content. “ Did you know that when Vaas came to us he was marked by the Tiger, it has always been his spiritual animal and his guide.” The old lady hummed with joy in her tone as she bent over and plucked a thin blade of green grass and licked the edge of it as if tasting nature was her morning breakfast. 

 

None of this made sense, Dai didn’t say a single word, she just tried to understand what that all meant in connection to her, did it mean that somehow Vaas’ spiritual guide or whatever had come to help her? Was it Vaas himself? With another long winded sigh, Dai gave up on thinking as the two walked around the main area once more before the old Lady decided to garden. She showed Dai the seed’s she was growing, how to grow them, to nurture them, how to place them in the correct soil. It was like a whole history lesson on life, but with the use of seeds and plants. In a way Dai found this more threptic and calming then she had originally thought.

 

**~Vaas~**

 

The Pirate Lord had been furious the night he stumbled back into his warehouse to find out that Dai was nowhere in sight, he panicked and checked every Pirates bunkers just to make sure she wasn’t off fucking his men, he even killed two men in the process only to discover their reason of being nervous was because they had been trying to grow their own little weed plants. Carlos and the other pirates stayed clear of Vaas, they knew what he was like when he got this way and being drunk and high at the same time was never a good mixture. Vaas was completely pissed and he sobered up fast and sent a search party out to find her on the North Island before alerting all of the outposts of the situation making a big issue over a small personal problem. 

 

When he eventually returned back into his warehouse being more himself he couldn’t help but notice his old office room, it had been turned upside down, the desk was lying on its side with alcohol spilling out of it, no doubt Dai had done this and to top it off paper was everywhere as Vaas sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, he wanted to sleep, he needed to sleep but his mind was too far gone as he kicked open his bedroom door just hoping that Dai was there. Instead he was once more greeted with an empty bedroom but this time he noticed her bag was gone. With a violent yell of rage that sounded more primal than anything else, Vaas punched the nearest wall not caring if he broke his hand or not as it made a disturbing crack like sound. How could he have been so foolish, he should have kept an eye on her, she wasn’t to be trusted and now not only did he have to worry about her fucking just his men, but what if it was all the men on Rook Island? What if she came across Hoyt? 

 

At this point Vaas was fuming with pure rage like a beast as he stumbled out of his warehouse calling for Carlos who was nowhere to be seen, in fact Carlos had been told by Vaas to lead the search party and when Vaas remembered that his only thoughts where more beer. Vaas stumbled back into the empty and abandoned kitchen, none of his own men wanted to be near him as he opened himself a six pack. He wasn’t really in the thinking mood either, he was too drunk and too high to even concentrate on where Dai was or how she was feeling as he gulped down one beer after another until morning came. So after he sobered up a bit more Vaas felt that his own little party Island was too much of a reminder of his own mistake so he headed off to the main island to focus on anything but Dai, his first thought was PC. He focused on other things like trying to get some ransom videos done, torture his slaves a bit before they were sold to lighten up his mood, but everything he did reminded him of Dai and it was making him feel sick. 

 

 

“CARLOS!” Screamed Vaas as he yelled the words and stomped about PC.

 

“Boss he’s not here.” An annoyed pirate yelled back.

 

That earned the poor pirate a bullet between the eyes as Vaas quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the idiot in the head. Vaas had no time for this, his right hand man had not come back to him and Vaas was beyond redemption, no amount of killing could calm him, none of his men wanted to talk to him or even be in the same proximity of him. This was perhaps the worst day of his entire life put together, he was confident that after a bit of sleep Dai would be fine, he wouldn’t have to deal with her complaining about being bored or not getting enough sex, but instead here he was pissed off and lost and too enraged to think straight as Vaas hopped into the nearest jeep done with his days work as the afternoon sky was setting. How time had passed so fast was beyond him, in fact everything was a blur he couldn’t even remember much from last night as he swayed in his walk, exhausted and tired, his body aching and begging for sleep and decent food. However his rage burned him on as he was tired of waiting on others to help him out and even though Hoyt had been ringing Vaas’ endlessly about the next shipment of drugs, Vaas decided to ignore. It was a day that was all about him, no one else as the Pirate Lord speed off in a rundown jeep skidding across the sandy shoreline making his way to god knows where with only one thought on his mind. Find the bitch and make her pay.

 

**~Dai.~**

 

“ I Can’t do this.” Complained Dai as she slouched back panting as beads of sweat lined her forehead while she tried to catch her breath helplessly gripping her short and weak bamboo weapon.

 

The old lady before her leaped forward and ducked sweeping Dai from under her feet as the young lady came crashing to the ground with a huff like sound. Proud of her little victory the old lady stood up as straight as she could and gave a cackle like sound shaking her head, this was fun to her but Dai knew eventually that she would get tired and exhausted, but at the same time Dai herself was tired and exhausted. Grandma had her chopping up blocks of wood for the fire and to help fix up the doorframe, she had milked and fed the goats and collected the eggs from the chickens, she had even helped her plant some new seeds, so Dai had very tired and sore hands as she sighed getting back to her feet slowly and weakly.

 

“Again!” Demanded the old lady as she took up a fighting stance.

 

“Fine!” Bitterly Dai said as she tried her best to take up a good stance but was too tired and weak by this point to even hold her arms up above her head.

 

The Old lady swept in again and Dai quickly blocked her attack feeling that she was more confident in defeating her this time around despite how weak she was, however Dai was too focused on the stick and not on the old woman’s leg as she kicked Dai right in the rib cage causing the young woman to stumble back and cough her lungs up and dropping her bamboo in the process as she hit the ground fast. Dusting off her hands Grandma seemed to sigh with a hint of disappointment, she could sense that the young woman was trying but she wasn’t going to get far with their progress, Dai was too slow and only thinking with her eyes.

 

Breaking the silence the old woman softly said “We are done for the day.” Before she turned and walked off back to her hut.

 

However Dai wasn’t done as she got to her feet and leaned against the old bamboo she was using. With a deep breath in Dai leaped forward and twirled around spinning her bamboo, it was a move she had seen in many movies but never done herself, the anger and rage inside of her was boiling for some odd reason. The old lady was surprised but quickly blocked the attack as the two stood in silence, Dai was afraid to back up or attack again. However the smile on the old ladies face told Dai to stand down as she tossed aside the bamboo stick and sighed wiping away the collection of sweet on her brow.

 

With a gleeful smile across her lips the old lady hummed with approval “Maybe there is hope for you after all.” Then dropping her guard she turned and made her way back towards her little hut before stopping and looking back at Dai.“Go to the springs just north of here; past the waterfall and wash up, you could do with a break.” The old lady repeated lastly as she made her way back to her little hut and closed the door behind her probably to prepare f or dinner.

 

It was getting dark as Dai stretched her arms looking up at the sky to the odd purple and faint pink hues of the night sky feeling the burn in her biceps and thighs. Its true Dai really did stink as she caught a waft of her underarms and decided it was for the best. She took her machete though as Dai looked up at the sky once more with a smile upon her lips, the stars where bright tonight, brighter then any other time Dai had seen them. Without a thought the young woman made her way through the cave and out past the waterfall without much aid of any form of light as she marched up over the rocks and over the hills.

 

With a chuckle to herself the young woman was proud, she had felt that she had gained a part of this old ladies trust as Dai began jogged through the forest and eventually came to the hot springs. It was nice out here, covered by thick jungle foliage and the sound of the animals around her. Far better than the sound of screams and loud music accompanied by gun fire. Stripping bare naked Dai splashed into the warm water that welcomed her as Dai sighed and leaned against the small rough edges of the hot spring. However all could not remain peaceful as Dai heard someone yell out in the distance causing her to jolt with fear.

 

An all too familiar Hispanic voice screamed out into the night “DAI! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!” His voice was weak though, cracked almost.

 

Dai ducked down under the water and listened carefully to the sounds of the jungle before she could faintly hear someone stomping around making a fair bit of noise. No doubt about it was Vaas as she peeked up and noticed he looked pissed, he also looked like an idiot, he had cut marks down his face and arms from what could only have been a thistle bush of some sort and was covered in his own sweet and dirt that lined his face and shirt probably having crawled somewhere along the lines. Dai popped her head out and was about to say something but her mouth refused to form words. She sighed as she watched him confused and aggravated stumbling around by himself in the dark with no idea that she was here watching him. He would get himself killed if he continued this but before Dai could even think green eyes connect with hers as Vaas spotted her and her heart stopped.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” The mad man yelled as he jogged over towards her in a lazy manner.

 

He was panting and looked dehydrated; his face was pale as a ghost as he fell to his knees before the hot spring. Dai would have loved to lower herself into the water and hide but it was too late, instead she looked at Vaas with sympathy, he was torn up and destroyed on the inside and now that Dai knew what had happened to him, she couldn’t just turn her back on him now as she got up and stretched her hand out towards him as he looked at her with confusion.

 

Bitterly he scowled looking up at her “I’ve been looking all over the fucking island for you perra and this is where you are, in a fucking hot spring, this aint no fucking Vacation.” As worn as his voice was he still held a lot of intimidation as he made a low animalistic like growl sound.

 

Dai frowned seeing him like this as she still hoped he would listen to her “Vaas come here.” Softly she whispered to him outstretching her hand even more so.

 

He didn’t deny her as he pulled off his clothes and stumbled into the hot spring falling into her arms, he smelt of something horrible, a mixture of gasoline, smoke and gun powder as Dai stroked his face. He seemed a lot more contempt here as she kissed his lips. He didn’t mind, in fact he only seemed to hold onto her tightly. Yet despite all the good fortune and luck Dai knew she had to explain things to Vaas and it wasn’t going to be pretty.


	15. A Shiver Down My Spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOP chapter 15, only like one or two chappies left.  
> Also MAJOR smut near the ending so you've been warned lol

Despite his growing anger towards the woman, Vaas only held onto her, not daring to look her in the eye as they remained in the hot spring for a very long time allowing the warmth of the water to comfort and ease their souls. The night sky had taken over with the brief little dots of stars above, for the moon did not dare to shine so brightly beneath dark gathering clouds with the possible chance of a monsoon to come. At first Dai was hesitant, she was scared to touch him or look at him, but over the course of half an hour of full silence she began to stroke his Mohawk, slowly dampening it till it was nothing more than thick black locks of hair that where drenched wet and flat against the side of his scalp covering over his scar.

 

In all honesty Vaas didn’t mind, he hated people touching his hair but it was a calming sensation that Dai gave him as she did it, it was a loving and almost nurturing touch that eased his inner pain, maybe the hot spring as well with the warmth of the water that made him feel tired, exhausted. It had been a very long day, he had barley slept in the past 24 hours or more, his mind focused on one thing and that was finding Dai. He never knew what he would do after that, he thought he would kill her, to end this insanity, but here she was, not the person she was the first time she came to him, and not the person she was when he changed her, but rather somewhere in the middle, as if she now fully understand her situation far more then even he did as he sighed pressing into her breasts closing his eyes for a few seconds.

 

This was perhaps the closest Dai had been to him in so long without him having another outburst, maybe it was the fact he was away from his Pirates, away from their watchful eyes as Dai understood that he wasn’t all himself, just like his Grandma had told her so, it wasn’t just the drugs, not just the insanity of the jungle, but rather the stress of those from all around him, forced him to change into someone unrecognisable. In this moment and this time Dai did not wish to let him go as she kissed him on the forehead hearing him softly sigh as if all the tension he held within him just blew away as he sunk into the watery depths of the hot spring so much more relaxed now. In fact they hadn’t been this close since the time she was held in that cobble stone building, once more enforcing her theory about Vaas. Deep down in Dai’s core she knew he wouldn’t like the idea of her knowing he was rakyat, of his knowledge of blood magic, but Dai had another thing that was now coursing through her mind.

 

If Vaas had not been taught Blood magic and if the only teacher was his Grandma, then it was possible that Vaas may have found her books and notes and taken them, which meant there was only one place in the whole entire Island where Vaas would have it hidden. Even though she thought it she quickly discarded it knowing fully well how this bond thing worked between the two. So she remained calm and placid, stroking his hair and watching him rest against her so tired and exhaust and yet so vulnerable. All that could be heard was the nightlife around them, the sounds of a possums scurrying up a tree, a tiger’s cub making little sounds, dogs howling in the far off distance and the odd sound of a group of deer nearby. It was all very pleasant, even in the darkness with nothing to truly illuminate them all but the reflection of the stars above making little white dots in the water, like as if they bathed in a galaxy.

 

“I Hate you!” Vaas said bitterly breaking the silence between them. “I hate you so much Because of what you do to me. Because…” He wanted to go on, he wanted to say more but he stopped himself forcing away the emotion as he screwed up his face and bared his teeth out of pure frustration.

 

Yet Dai didn’t need to be a mind reader or this bond to figure out what he meant but the warm feeling in her heart that made her feel odd, almost as if she was walking on the clouds gave it all away as she held tightly onto Vaas pushing him against her breasts, he didn’t resist, he just loosely held onto her never once opening his eyes to gaze up at her. Despite his words, she felt happy, she felt like she was back to the day where he took her back to his Island, the way he zoomed around in his buggy, they had fun back then, so much that it flooded her mind.

 

“I Forgive you.” Dai softly said as she looked up at the night sky with a gleeful smile upon her face and a strange glimmer in her eyes.

 

Surprised to hear her words Vaas peeked through his right eye and looked up, her neck was so pale under the night, so vulnerable as she looked up not realizing that he was watching her like a Tiger about to strike a Doe. Something about her had changed too much, Vaas couldn’t put a finger on it as he drew in a long deep breath and closed his eyes once more trying to bite his tongue. Dai looked back down to him and only smiled as she trailed a finger along his forehead and down to his cheek so mindless of the fact this was the man that forced her to eat her own best friend, that had taken away her freedom, that had burnt her, that had made her go through so much trauma that she should have been furious, so much that she should have wanted to kill him rather than love him. 

 

It was possible the reason for her love was because she pitied him, she had sympathy, she wanted to protect him and prove to him that life isn’t all that bad, that there is still some good, not just drugs, abuse and slavery. He didn’t need to control her to enjoy his life as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips softly. However Dai could not control the set of words that came out of her mouth as she whispered them to him.

 

“I found you’re Grandma.” She smiled but it wasn’t good enough as she leaned back to notice the menacing face glaring up at her.

 

At the sound of her words Vaas jolted up like as if she had tried to put a knife to his throat, he backed away from her flicking droplets of water all over the place and stood up exposing his wet shirt that emphasised even more on his chest and abs, his tan skin glimmering under the radiating night as he took a step away from her as if she was toxic. Yet all the beauty in him faded fast and replaced with the monster she feared, he was furious as he scowled at her, baring his teeth, his nose screwed up and his former green eyes turned dark with a menacing look in them that made Dai question what she had said or done wrong. Then she realized that his Grandma had told her of the time he had found her and demanded that she teach him things. Maybe that was why, or maybe it was the memory of his past self that made him so angry out of pure fear.

 

Breaking the Silence Vaas shook his head in furry putting his palms to the side of his face. “That is where you have been huh? With that old fucking Hag?! “ Vaas snapped as he splashed water even more at her before getting out of the hot spring the cool night air causing steam to raise from his body.

 

Dai watched with both curiosity and fear as a drenched Vaas stomped around in water logged boots and kicked at the ground sending a small peddle flying into a nearby tree which echoed through the jungle. Slowly the woman got out of the water and slipped into her clothing’s as fast as she could even though she was wet it didn’t matter as she turned to Vaas when he grabbed her upper arm harshly with a tight grip and pulled her into him, his face bared down at her with only evil intentions, not even a smirk grazed across his lips.

 

“Where the fuck is she huh? Fucking show me!” Vaas yelled as he shoved Dai to the ground with pure force having completely overpowered her.

 

With a huff she got to her feet and dusted herself off, she didn’t reply back to him and turned on her heels and walked in the direction she had come from, maybe this would prove her point to him; maybe it might cause a chain reaction. Dai had too much hope, too much faith in Vaas that he could indeed change, so much that she believed this was a good idea as Vaas stomped heavily behind her, the odd sound of his boots making a squishing nose echoed in the jungle. He had no care for the nature around him as he lashed out at any nearby leaves whereas Dai only pushed them gently aside before stepping into the dark cave under the water fall. Vaas never mentioned a single word; he remained silent as ever before, maybe a faint huff or growl sound but that was all. 

 

It was all in good will as Dai strutted forward with a confidant walk, her head held high as they came out of the dark cave and entered the opening area, the goats where all set off in the small little jungle area fast asleep, the waterfall echoing throughout the area sending a tranquil feelings to this strange isolated place where war had not touched such soil. Just up a head was the little hut shrouded by darkness, the faint glow of a candle light could be seen as Dai grew a smile on her face, she was happy, she thought she was doing the right thing but that suddenly changed when Vaas stormed right past her. That smile died as she trotted along his side trying to catch his hand but he flicked her hold away, he was too strong, too powerful to stop or slow down, but it wasn’t as if they were not being expected.

 

The old woman exited the hut with her staff by her side in one of her nimble little hands, she had a strange smile on her face, her hat was nowhere to be seen exposing her face, her blind eyes and her hair braided back, it was like she knew this was coming, she was expecting Vaas to return as Dai felt her heart sink, she wasn’t sure to be happy or surprised or fearful, it was mixture of all emotions as she stopped short and watched Vaas stomp over towards the old lady towering over her as she only stood half his size, Vaas was an utter menace before her, but it didn’t stop the old woman from smiling as she reached a hand up which he quickly swotted away.

 

With a cheerful voice and a faint chuckle the old woman spoke. “I knew it was you, you and you’re big elephant feet, you never truly learned to be quiet.” Her voice was oddly filled like as if she was a child at Christmas about to open her presents. It was all too positive and too happy go lucky to be honest.

 

However it was that smile and that hope that Dai held onto as she clutched her hands to her chest, sucking in the air and bitting her bottom lip, her eyes flicked back to Vaas then to the old woman, then back to Vaas, he only glared down at the vulnerable old woman before him, he seemed so still like a statue, but Dai knew he was calculating but for what she didn’t know and that’s what she was afraid of the most as she held onto that shred of hope.

 

Clenching his fists and with furious wide eyes he snorted “What the fuck have you done to her!” Vaas yelled, his voice boomed through the still air and echoed throughout the place causing the nearby goats to be startled.

 

Even so the old woman didn’t bat an eye, she wasn’t afraid as she stood so calm and peaceful her smile never drained, her energy never fading, it was like as if she was seeing her own Grandson for the first time as a man, so proud of him, but Dia didn’t understand as she gulped down feeling the tension from Vaas, he was so angry, fuming that even Dai knew that no matter how good the old woman might have been there was no way of escaping Vaas’ attacks if he dared to do anything. All it would take is a simple punch to the face and that old woman would be knocked out cold, but even so in the face of death she didn’t seem afraid, she was at peace, accepting the results of everything.

 

Softly the old woman made a faint hum sound as she rocked forward on her feet. “I have done no such thing, only taught her of the land” Smoothly the old Lady said in her old wicked voice as she gave a toothless smile.

 

“FUCK YOU!” Vaas was infuriated; he was fuming with rage as his eyes shot open wide his voice boomed through the air so loudly that nearby animals scurried away, that birds flew off into the night sky and Dai swore her soul jumped out of her skin.

 

Maybe she knew it was coming, maybe she didn’t and was fooled by her beliefs of peace and positive energy but it didn’t matter, Vaas was too fast as he pulled the pistol out and shot point blank at the old woman’s chest. The sound of the gun going off echoed in the area, the goats screeched, the remaining birds fluttered away, the possums disappeared into hiding and all Dai could do was gasp as tears swelled up in her eyes, she was too afraid to say or do anything as she watched the old Lady collapse into Vaas’ arms while she bleed from her chest taking the faintest moment to look over in Dai’s direction, a smile was on her face this whole entire time, even when she fell lifeless to the ground as her own blood pooled around her while Vaas only worried about putting his pistol back into the holster not caring for a single moment as he turned away. 

 

Shocked by the outcome of this all Dai felt a sudden sense of blame upon herself, she did this, she caused all of this bloodshed as she felt Vaas grabe her by the arm and pull her along back into the darkness as the candle light in the window died, the place fell silent all but the sound of the waterfall. It was a peaceful place untouched by the war and the hate, but now it was bloodstained and even though Dai tried to follow the old Ladies teachings, she knew not of the name to call her, she didn’t know if it was right to even try to stop Vaas to do something or fight back, but it was pointless by the time as Vaas had dragged her back through the cave where she stumbled over the lose rocks kicking something that made an unfamiliar sound to her ears as she spotted the glimpse of a nearby skull.

 

It was a shameful death and Dai didn’t stop her sobbing even half a mile away from the place, Dai was still upset as Vaas walked her along the roadside in the darkness, he carried this angry walk, stomping his feet, pulling and tugging on her to hurry up and often barking something in Spanish at her, he was infuriated and nothing got it out of his system which made Dai even more afraid, she questioned if it was wise to fight, maybe he would be too exhausted to even bother anymore but no matter what she could come up with it was pointless, it was all so very pointless with the blood bond.

 

After a while they reached the shoreline where Vaas tossed Dai into a boat not caring if he hurt her or not, she hit the boats surface with a loud thud as she made a faint whimper and rubbed her elbow that was now badly scratched from her rough landing as she sat up and watched Vaas with hawk eyes as he started up the engine. Of course Dai knew where he was taking her, back to his little island, back to end up in that warehouse for days on end to endure nothing but possible pain and self-blame. However Dai was filled with an odd sensation of determination, if one thing she could focus on was finding that book then it might just save her, it might just make everything that the old Lady taught her more meaningful. 

 

Once they had returned back to Vaas’ Island, he put her back in his warehouse where he locked the outside; once again she was trapped in this place as she sighed aloud to herself and made her way back up to the bedroom on shaky legs. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling, she was mixed, maybe that’s what death does to you, you lose that little bit of humanity to yourself and Dai could feel herself slipping away as she crashed onto the bed letting time fly by. She couldn’t sleep; she didn’t want to even blink her eyes in fear of what might happen next. While the partying outside only grew with the sounds of madden laughter’s, fireworks and god knows what else in between screams and gun shots, Dai remained in the solitude of her own madness, of her own party of sadness looking up at the darkened ceiling, the lights from outside flashed above through the window and Dai realized just how familiar this all felt, it was like the first night she had escaped, when she saved Vaas.

 

Maybe there was more too it as Dai sat up on the edge of the bed taking in a deep breath, she knew she shouldn’t be letting all of this get to her, it was human yes but she knew that she needed to stop being that very thing, she needed to toughen up as she got up off the bed and walked down the corridor to the old door that she had discovered the drawing of the Silver dragon dagger in. She didn’t hesitate as she pushed and used all her strength to open the door, the smell did not faze her any more as Dai entered the dank room with the tigers skin. It had not been touched of course, nothing had really been moved as Dai set foot in the room, her gaze scanned over the various books, skins, bags, and chests knowing that somewhere in here was that book, it was the only place, the place that Vaas kept locked up. In a way it was much like Davy Jones Locker as Dai found herself shuffling dust and dirt off things, she started to push chests aside, jump over the boxes, she dusted off the tiger skin, opened the window. All sense of fear had gone by now as Dai found herself a new and renewed person with a new priority. Even if it was the Death of her.

 

During sometime Vaas eventually returned back, drunk as a skunk of course, he didn’t care not in such a state and he was too tired and worn out, but Dai on the other hand was buried beneath the ancient texts of a Japanese soldier from WWII, beneath the Rakyat tribes most precious artworks, statues and relics, and along the way Dai learned something. She learned that the Rakyat where once peace keeping people, but somehow along the way they lost who they were, Citra has only enforced that with her dictatorship, with her body as a sexual object to get what she wants and her delusion with the past. However Dai was going to break that, she didn’t care how but she knew that she would see Citra again and when she did she would break her, break her foundation of illusions. Book after book Dai shuffled through them all, from hard cases to folders, yet there was only one that stopped her in her tracks.

 

It was a leather case that was rough on the edges, a thin bit of platted hair was all that held the binding of the book as Dai trailed her fingers over the engraving on the cover of a tree, Dai didn’t know what the tree meant but she knew deep down it had something to do with the Rakyat. Slowly she opened its contents, the first page was smeared in blood, it had been through a lot but Dai was determined. It was dark in here so she found a candle eventually and during the remaining of the night till morning she read until she could no longer hold her eyes open eventually falling asleep. Yet she had learned a lot, she knew that there had been a lot of pages torn out, there had been things corrected, modified and it was clearly not in the same ink, but newer and Dai figured it was Vaas’ writing. However Dai had been too exhausted, her brain was toasted and her body was torn between over worked muscles and muscles she never knew she even had.

 

Once morning came around Dai was awoken to the odd sensation of something against her cheek, her back ached as she let out a faint moan and mumbled something. She wasn’t in the mood to be woken up by Vaas as she pushed aside what she assumed was his stubble, but the fluffiness returned and rubbed against her cheek. With a low like growl sound Dai pushed again a little harder before returning back to her sleep, however something collided against her leg making an odd squeak sound. Dai sat up right and looked down, there it was, the tiger cub as it pounced around in her lap playful as ever. Vaas was nowhere in sight as Dai looked around, but the door was fully opened which told Dai he must have checked up on her. Ruffling the back of her hair she scoped up the tiger cub and walked out of the room leaving the Rakyat book behind. The words in there clearly that of the old Lady, and even though it was of darker teachings, when Dai read through that book she only heard the old Lady speaking to her.

 

It didn’t matter now though as Dai exited the room plopping the cub down on the ground as she stood up and rubbed her tired puffy eyes and yawned and stretched her arms up over her head. When she reopened her eyes Vaas was standing before her with a bowl of something that smelled nice and hot, steam was coming up from it as Dai looked at him a little confused. He seemed content too content.

 

With a dark look his face accompanied by a snort like sound Vaas’ voice rang out gently to her “Since we are on the same fucking page I may as well get use to this, but say a fucking word-“

 

“And you will shoot me?” Dai said interrupting Vaas as she put a hand to her hip and shook her head. “I have no interest in destroying you Vaas. However you took an innocent woman’s life last night, you should think about that.” Dai said in a cold tone taking the soup from his hand not caring to thank him.

 

As she entered the bedroom she sipped on the soup, the tiger cub jumped around her legs and eventually climbed up onto the mattress with Dai as she sat down, eventually finding comfort in her laps while she enjoyed the chicken soup, it had been prepared properly, nicely with the chunks of meat in it too which Dai made delightful sounds too. However Vaas stood in silence at the door way entrance leaning on one side with his arms folded before he could look up at Dai, the look on his face was sorrowful as he took in a deep breath; Dai finished her soup and watched him. Her eyes emotional, her face plastered with the expectation of an explanation as she watched him intently with her hands stroked along the fluffy cubs fur.

 

Shaking his head side to side he looked at Dai as if she understood nothing. “You might see it that way no? But I did her a fucking favour. Citra would have found her sooner or later, I couldn’t let her go through any more pain then what she has already done protecting me. Now you fucking see why I did it. I didn’t have a fucking choice anyway. I never fucking have.” Vaas said in a low voice as he turned and walked away.

 

At the sight of him turning his back to her and clearly having mixed emotions himself Dai immediately got up and scooted the cub to the side of the mattress as she trotted after Vaas, he was half way down the stairs as his footsteps echoed heavily throughout the place as she reached up behind him grabbing him from around the waist and holding onto him tightly, she didn’t mean to upset him, she didn’t mean to aggravate him, she knew she wasn’t perfect but at the same time she knew that he too was human after all. She felt for him and right now she felt sad, she felt like crying as tears welled in her eyes as she smothered her face into his back. Vaas only responded by turning around and holding onto her, they both felt the sadness, Dai was still trying to understand this bond, but she was getting closer as she looked up at him. She saw an odd green in his eyes, a light that reflected something different in Vaas, not just madness, not just sorrow, but someone worth dying for as she leaned up and kissed him. Vaas kissed back holding onto her even tighter with one hand cupping the back of her hair and the other on her hips holding her as if he was afraid to lose her again, and she didn’t blame him.

 

However he pulled away from the kiss to sweep a thin strand of hair across from her face, as if having read her mind he frowned at her, he didn’t want her to do anything stupid, he already had enough to deal with in regards to Hoyt, but he also didn’t want to lose his sister either, as much as he hated her, it was true, Family isn’t priceless it’s so much more than that.

 

“I know what you are thinking, that you can break this fucking chain, this insanity, but the jungle Chica…it will eat you up…” Vaas paused as he brushed his hands across her cheeks “I’m going to the Island you may come with me, but I warn you I will not come to save the day ok?” That was all Vaas said as he let her go too afraid to hold onto her any longer.

 

That was all she needed to hear as she gave him one final kiss like as if it would be the last kiss on earth, but unlike Vaas she didn’t want to let go of him, she held on and pulled on him as she tugged at his shirt with her hand clenching a bunch of the red fabric, she wanted more, she needed more and Vaas was her drug. The man never resisted as he got the hint fast sweeping her up off her feet and carrying her back up to the bedroom as they made their way back in as he placed Dai gently down onto the mattress. The Tiger cub he picked up and put outside of the room, it howled for a second or two before finding interest in an empty bottle which it toyed around with. Returning back to Dai, Vaas found himself looking at a woman he sworn he had never seen before, it wasn’t just his sober state as he came back over to the mattress laying by her side and leaned in, stroking the side of her cheek. He was afraid, afraid to love as he kissed her, her hands wrapped around his neck, her tongue flicked across his lips inviting him in as he explored her mouth as he made a faint muffled sound, their tongues doing a dance against one another as Dai muffled backing up slowly. Their minds lost in the moment until Vaas pushed her back against the bed over powering her as she straddled her looking down upon her with a lust in his eyes.

 

Tossing his shirt to the side, kicking off his boots and pants Vaas didn’t waste around as he looked down upon her only to lower his body down against her, pinning her with his own body weight as he faintly smiled with the odd chuckle like sound. His arms suspending him just an inch above from her body as he gazed into her blue eyes, the eyes he had almost missed but there was a faint green to them. She was eager, too eager as she pulled him in closer wrapping her legs tightly around his waist but he had to pull against her, he wanted to just look at her in this moment as he smiled looking down at her.

 

Leaning down against her ear Vaas softly whispered “I really did miss you. You know?” a genuine smile crossed his lips as he flicked his tongue across her lobe with a devious grin.

 

“I missed you too” Dai said as she looked up at him, love drunk on the sensation of their emotions. 

 

Forever he would remember that face as he procced to pull her shirt off from her, his mouth finding its way to her breasts as his tongue flicked over her nipples. The delightful sensation a blissful one as Dai jolted and arched back bitting the bottom of her lips, her hands feverishly finding their way through his messy lock of hair, her legs locking him in as he bit against her soft skin as she would gasp trying to stifle the desire to call his name, to beg for more. His hands trailed down from her collar to her sides and down to her hips along the most sensitive parts of her body in a loving caressing way. To his liking her skin was so soft, soft enough to make even Silk jealous, but his fingers ventured further but these jegging leggings where in his road as he made a low growl like sound displeased and infuriated that something would dare get in his way. Dai arched her ass up as she tried to help in pulling off her own pants, it only took a simple tug and she was naked right before him, she had these red lacy undies on which made Vaas smirk as he kissed down between her breasts lowering himself, down her stomach feeling her tense up with anticipation as he moved lower, licking and nipping along her soft skin until he reached the undies.

 

Biting the lace he proceeded to pull the underwear off with his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Dai, she had such a dazed and drunk look on her face getting high off from all of this and just when Vaas had the undies down to her thighs he tore them off with his bare hands, a display of his strength as he moved his mouth over her clit. She gasped as her hands clenched the side of the bedding, her legs almost locking his head in and he knew he had hit the right spot as his tongue gently flicked over the sensation area making circular rotations while he watched her like a predator. Dai arched her back, the sensation of his tongue toying with her making her wet was breath taking, her eyes closed shut, her face flushed red as she gasped, her mouth agape wanting more. His tongue dipped further down slowly licking her outer area before venturing further into her depths. It was hard not to scream his name out as she bit her bottom lip unable to keep the eye contact, her right hand clasped around his skull tugging softly on his Mohawk as Vaas made a faint displeased groan to the sudden tug while her left hand pinched her nipple. She was at that breaking point, her moans escalated, her heart going through the roof and her mind tripping on this new found high.

 

Just as she was coming closer to that very moment Vaas withdrew and hovered over her for a brief moment, once more taking in the appearance of her face, he couldn’t help it, he loved that look, it made him feel stronger, dominant knowing a woman wanted him more than anything else as she looked up at him with large begging blue eyes. In his heart he wanted her just as much, he needed her, but he didn’t want to admit to it, he didn’t want to tell her he loved her, out of shame and pride as he proceeded lowering his pants to reveal his erection that had grown from watching her. With one hand trailing over her hip and the other on his shaft he slowly and carefully penetrated her guiding himself in with his other hand never breaking eye contact with her. To his surprise her legs locked him in even more than before as he gasped, he could tell she had gained a bit of muscle in them as he smirked slowly thrusting ball deep as he looked down at her. His sudden movement causing her to shut her eyes tightly, a loud gasp escaping her lips as she tried to bite down on her bottom lip while her back arched and her free hands trailing all over his chest feeling the muscles that where there, the odd scars he had gained through years of combat and fights. It was like he was a god the way she was looking at him, she softly moaned his name, begging for him to go faster and he did not resist her pleads of desire and pleasure. He gave her what she wanted as he leaned down and nipped at the side of her neck causing her to gasp and bite her lip, her hands tightly holding onto him afraid to let go but never digging her nails in. For pure support and control he held onto her hips even more now, his fingers digging into her soft white skin as he moaned in an almost animalistic way.

 

As his thrusts escalated so did her moans and gasps as well as pleads, she screamed his name as he looked down at her, too amazed, too dazed, even he had fallen into that drunken state, maybe it was her fault for the way he felt, maybe it was this damn voodoo bullshit he had done, but he couldn’t help but feel as one with her right now as he kissed her forcefully silencing her, held onto her, thrusted further into her as she gasped breaking their kiss and moaned sweet thing to him, the sensation of pleasure rolling up his back as he flipped her over giving her the sudden new found control as she now straddled him being the one on top. Her hips grinded against his, she was a natural at this, just the way he liked it as he laid back, his hands on her hips guiding her all the more as she panted and gasped, her eyes sometimes lolling back into her skull, bitting her lip, she couldn’t have lasted any longer than a minute on top and that’s when Vaas decided to finish this. She was beyond wet and he had waited long enough as he rolled her onto her back with force as he resumed his dominance, a faint chuckle escaped his lips as he pounded into her, his gaze full of madness as he watched her, the way she was looking at him was enough to stun him, as he leaned down again, kissed her again but it was all over too soon for his liking as he felt the oncoming release, he couldn’t stop himself, he wanted to, but he couldn’t as he released his seed inside of her feeling her inners clench against his shaft, her legs and arms stiffening as they held him in place a she gasped with a final orgasm.

 

They were both out of breath as they panted against one another’s skin and Vaas didn’t want to move away from her nor move out of her. For once in his life he felt whole, he felt wanted by someone, even if she may not be like him, but he knew that she would attempt something that would kill her. He saw her last night reading that book, he wanted to burn it but he couldn’t, it was the only thing he had of that old hag and now all he had left was Dai as he kissed her softly on the neck and she stroked the back of his head probably flattening his Mohawk as well as he admired her strange love drunk state.

 

Yet what bothered him the most was the fact that Dai wasn’t afraid of Citra, he knew she wanted to destroy that voodoo bitch. Once more Vaas was conflicted on the inside, but all he wanted to do right now was enjoy this, Dai needed freedom as well if she was to live by his side, but what he had to do was let fate take its course and right now his mind was telling him to enjoy the little things before the storm hits.


	16. He's Mine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing support and love.   
> Yes this chappie is a bit of a twist but the next chapter, which I believe is the second last chapter will reveal the truth in regards to Vaas' past. This is just a big f you to Citra haha.

As the sun rose up over the mountains peeking through the dense thick jungle as it seeped into the warehouse on Vaas’ isle, Dai had awoken to the soft cooing sound of her name as she made a faint muffled sound and stirred from her sleep as she stretched her arms and body only to lock with beautiful green eyes surrounded by dark bags as Dai smiled looking at Vaas. He had this gleeful look on his face, as if he was all of a sudden much happier, different in a way. Immediately Dai launched herself onto him as she hugged him tightly, she felt refreshed from the night, maybe it was just the good sex or maybe there was something different this time as Dai pecked him on the lips.

 

“Aye Nena.” Vaas softly whispered cupping her cheeks. “Why don’t we take a shower together aye? It feels like forever since we have.” His voice was like honey and milk to her ears as she purred at his touch leaning into him.

 

With a nod in his direction she let out a sigh of relief. “Of course, I’d do anything just to spend time with you right now” her voice was soft and gentle as she felt Vaas’ hand withdraw back.

 

He was watching her intently, his strange new found happiness never changing as he got up and while in the process kissed her forehead. Dai watched him, the way he moved, the sway in his walk not to mention his naked ass; it was filled with confidence unlike the night before. Even though Dai had to hold back to urge to still cry, it wasn’t easy knowing that he had killed his own grandma without hesitation and Dai wondered if it was the drugs, it looked like he had already had another hit this morning but Dai wasn’t sure.

 

Breaking her train of thought she heard him call to her “Come Nena, Come” Vaas cooed again poking his head out from behind the shower room while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

She only giggled softly as she flipped the sheets off her naked body and didn’t waste time as she got up in a scurry trotting over to the shower room as steam rose up from the running water. Vaas had only just stepped inside of the rectangle shaped shower cubical as Dai only followed. However she had to admire the way the water flicked down upon his body, the way his tan skin seemed to just bask and almost glisten and radiate as she put a hand to his shoulder and leaned up and kissed him despite the fact the water was now rushing down on her face uncomfortably. Yet it was worth it as she withdrew, Vaas mocked her for it but she didn’t care. Her face turned a bright red that morning as she held onto him never wishing to let him go. Not even for a single second.

 

By the time they had washed each other’s bodies and finished showering, they both left, dried off and got dressed. Dai was in need of some new clothing as she watched Vaas get into his usual attire of dirty clothes. She knew it was fine to go off and get some from the luggage room but she wanted to be sure as she cleared her throat and watched Vaas turn around in the middle of doing up his pants.

 

“Do you mind if I get something new?” Dai leaned forward on the tip of her toes with a soft peak to his lips which he responded back with a faint hum like sound of approval.

 

As he pulled back he placed both hands on her face and looked at her with his green eyes, a strange glimmer of joy and happiness written all over him. “Of Course Nena, go, find something nice and new, maybe surprise me when I get back no?” He chuckled with a toothy grin before returning back to the kiss quickly.

 

Pleased with herself Dai smiled as she watched her man finish dressing himself up, he sat down on the edge of the bed and got on his boots as Dai pitter pattered out of the room and down the hallway, naked without a care in the world as she found her way into the luggage room which still looked just as wrecked as ever. In the background she could hear Vaas say a goodbye; she knew he was going off to do his usual business, to run some errands for someone named Hoyt which Dai had come to know this man through previous talks with Vaas and the old Woman. Turns out Hoyt is the one running this show, in control of what Vaas can say and do pretty much which brought a whole new agenda of fear to Dai. She thought Vaas was the one in control here, no one else.

 

Amongst the bundles of clothing Dai found her little cub as it had seemed to call a small bundle of clothing its little nest as it awoke with a purr like sound and watched Dai rummage through things. What she had not told Vaas was that she had plans of her own. Her old self was too scared to dare beyond this, the changed version of her wouldn’t have cared less and done it risking everything, but Dai knew that it had to be calculated and she couldn’t think too much about it. So she focused on one thing at a time, getting clothes.

 

She had already had trouble finding the perfect outfit beforehand as she found a nice set of black lacy underwear and put them on and then found a nice black push up bra that was just her size. Socks where easy as she found plenty of those, she still had her boots of course but her former red shirt and jeggings where a little worn and torn from everything. Amongst the bundle of items Dai did find something to her liking though. They were slightly worn cargo pants, a faint ash green look to them as Dai raised them up in the sunlight and inspected them making sure they would fit her perfectly. They had a slightly similar look to Vaas’ just more cleaner looking of course as she stepped into them and did them up.

 

Shirts on the other hand were going to be a problem, Dai saw one too many that where nice and pretty, but not good enough for the jungle. At least her pants would help her blend in a little as Dai shuffled around almost burying her own self and the cub beneath the piles of clothing she was building up. After a while she came across a faded red shirt, of course it wasn’t nice, it was messy with what she had to assume was a bullet hole and probably burnt edges where some parts of the cotton like fabric had started to fray at the ends. With a sigh Dai tossed it on realizing it was the best she was going to get as she exited the room, rubbing the cubs little fluffy head in the process as she made her way back to the bedroom.

 

The room was filled with Vaas’ scent; he must have sprayed some deodorant on, the kind Dai liked as she took in long heavy breaths of it and exhaled with a sigh every time. However she had to remind herself of her mission as she plopped to the ground and got on her boots in a hurry. There wasn’t much time to think and in all honesty Dai was holding out that Vaas would be too busy to recognize what was going on. One thing about the blood bond Dai had come to understand was that the one that had created it seems to have a bit more knowledge and understanding of the other, since it was Vaas and Dai could only assume that he would be able to read her emotions like as if reading her thoughts. 

 

That just made this whole situation a little more risky and required far more time then thought as Dai sat on the ground prepared to go, but more or less waiting. It took an hour or so for the sun to fully come creeping into the bedroom and by that time Dai knew Vaas was either at PC or somewhere on the main island busy with his ransom videos or tormenting the Rakyat by this stage as Dai finally got up not caring to grab her carry bag or anything at all. What she did need though was a weapon as she scurried out of the warehouse and out into the empty compound. Most of the Pirates must have left by now as Dai noted there was no one to even guard the warehouse when she peeked outside. 

 

Like a mouse she darted out of the warehouse and hurried towards a nearby building, she felt like a spy as she leaned against the wall with her back before she peeked around the corner only to note there was still no body about. Yet she wasn’t game to risk it all as she continued to dart between the buildings and skulk along the inner garage place until she found what she was looking for. It was placed on a rough wooden table alongside various poker chips and small bits of cash. There was a faint sun-bleached red tap around the barrel of the ak-47 as Dai lifted it up inspecting it before scanning the area for any pirates. 

 

She knew she was terrible with guns, knew that the ak-47 was perhaps the most easiest of all guns to use, but she also knew she preferred melee type of weapons, heck she had been hoping to spot a bow and a set of arrows somewhere but of course what Pirate would use those? The only form of melee weapon she could find was indeed a small and dull looking knife, what mattered was the point of it was sharp and could do damage as Dai tucked it into the side of her pants before strapping the gun over her shoulders.

 

Once more Dai went back to a stealthy mode as she checked every area, every corner along her way out of the compound. She only spotted a few pirates, mostly those that were passed out from drinking too much, too high and enjoying injecting themselves to even notice her or too busy looking off in the distance as Dai made her way out and around the place until she finally found herself gazing off at the North Island as she stood on the soft white sandy beach of the isle. It was beautiful, the mountains in the distance, the bright sun above with its burning heat, the blue sky and faint puffy clouds in the distance, the lush green of the island its self all spoke tropical and vacation. It was a wonder that this place hadn’t been flocked by tourists, not that Vaas didn’t get enough as it is, but this place was worth dying for as Dai took in a long hard look of the beauty before her before she found a useless jet ski on the shoreline and decided to get it into the water and start it up.

 

Didn’t take long, but the engine sounded muffled, some black smoke was coming up from the front as Dai sighed reminding herself that this would just do to get across. She had to of course time herself; Pirates always patrolled the water as Dai watched one off in the distance not wishing to get caught by any of Vaas’ men. Who knows what they would do to her if he wasn’t around as she waited and then kicked the throttle as fast as she could as she sped off clashing against the oncoming waves in the water as the Jet Ski bounced up and down with Dai gripping onto the handles with fear as she turned almost pale white while her body bounced like a poor sake of potatoes.

 

At least it didn’t take long to get to the nearby sandy banks of the main Island as Dai jumped off onto the beach with weak legs and she looked back at the Jet Ski. “Darn Piece of Crap.” She hissed between gritted teeth before returning her gaze to the dark jungle before her.

 

This was going to be a big risk, she was here now, she was panicked and knowing Vaas he would probably recognize this right away like a distress beacon. Yet there wasn’t any time for that as Dai tossed aside her emotions and put on her brave face as she ran into the jungle taking cover within its lush green. She knew only that somewhere close to the shoreline was the Rakyat temple, the pictures she had burned into her memory as she found similar areas that she recognized right away. Yet it would take time and Dai knew she had to be careful with her stepping, she didn’t want patrolling pirates to spot her or patrolling Rakyat. So in the dark dense jungle she kept to a more stealthy approach, her steps quiet and even finding her footing nicely on the fertile soil. Her hands ready to swing the gun around and fire at any oncoming enemy as she hesitated her way throughout the forest.

 

Heck even her breathing was starting to hitch as she grew nervous, but after an hour or so she seemed to settle down, it was as if she felt more a part of the jungle the more time she spent within it and it wasn’t long before she found her way towards the ruined temple that must have once been a Chinese Emperors glory back in the day as Dai stood in awe hiding behind the jungle thicket gazing over the temple area. It was covered in vegetation, stones had fallen out of place, statues half destroyed, but it still stood strong as Dai took in a long deep breath, her eyes scanned towards the entrance as she watched carefully. There seemed to be a thick stone doorway that was blocking her way and of course Dai cursed under her breath, how could she think this would be easy? After some more scanning of the area she ventured to the side of the temple, there was a small gap in the building that was dark, a little like a cave as Dai crawled into the dark dank place and squished herself through. 

 

On the outside she could barely hear anything, but as she come closer and closer to seeing the inside of the temple she could only see large tall bulky men, they were shirtless, tattoos on their faces, chest and mostly their legs, some of them held guns as well as machetes, they were like statues standing tall, but they were only looking in one direction as Dai creeped into the courtyard of the Rakyat temple. A Large tree stood in the middle as Dai recognized it, it was the same looking tree that was embedded on that leather book, and it must have been their insignia of some sort. At least there were only four guards around this part of the area as Dai sneaked in trying her best not to take her time admiring this place. 

 

Nearby was a wooden old door which Dai pushed open and slipped inside, it lead to some old abandoned looking room where one of the walls had collapsed. With a smirk on her face Dai crawled through the rubble and into a long lit up hallway. There was a guard at the end of the hallway though as Dai peaked around, he didn’t spot her but if she darted out to the inner sanctum of the temple he more than likely would, so Dai found a small rock and with ease she flicked her wrists as she tossed the rock, it hit one side of the hallway and bounced off hitting just behind the guard as he jumped in shock and muffled something in an old language, perhaps Rakyat. While he was distracted with his back to her Dai darted across to another room and slowly pushed open the door. She didn’t know that it would lead directly to the inner sanctum as she darted out and closed the door fast behind her only to stand in pure shock and horror.

 

She was in open space, a lot of open space with nowhere to hide as Dai looked around. A few guards were patrolling through corridors, some more up above some large steps leading up to somewhere as they were making something. This was all just begging to be spotted as Dai looked around forgetting to breathe. Maybe she should have thought this out more carefully, but then a sound reached her ears that brought a sense of hope and eased her nerves. It was the sound of water clashing up against rocks which meant Dai had an escape area. The men in these parts didn’t have guns, they all had swords or machetes as Dai noted. She must have just been hidden behind the thick stone framing for them to not notice her as she calmed herself down taking in long deep breaths.

 

Her biggest issue was the fact she had no idea where Citra was, she had been going off pure luck that somewhere she would run into her, but that was clearly not going to happen as Dai took her first step out into the open knowing someone would call her out, but no one did as she watched them with amaze, it was like she was invisible to them, but then someone came out of the corridors. This man wore thick black framed glasses, his skin was dark and his hair a mess, and he was sporting a large weird looking necklace as he approached Dai. His clothing didn’t look like the others, it looked American if anything as he approached her with a calm and collect walk looking her up and down while Dai was frozen with complete fear. Even though he didn’t have any weapons on him it didn’t mean he couldn’t kill her with those strong looking large hands of his.

 

Stopping a few feet from her he raised his head and cocked a brow as if amused to see her. “Citra has been expecting you.” The man said in a thick African accent as he gestured for Dai to follow him. “Do not be afraid, the men will not attack you I assure you.” He added with a faint witty smile.

 

Dai didn’t like the look of this as she followed him cautiously a few steps behind, sure some of the guards looked in her direction for a brief second but that was all as this strange man led her up the set of steps passing the guards that were brewing something by a fire pit. Despite how calm and collect these people where around Dai she knew that there was something awfully up, the last time she had seen Citra she was sure the woman was going to kill her and if anything Dai felt like she was a fly being led to a spiders trap, but the sounds of the ocean nearby reminded Dai of her escape plan.

 

Turning around to look over his shoulder, the man before her watched her as he slowed down a little. “I am Dennis, I hear your name is Dahlia correct?” The man spoke highly of her almost.

 

It had been a long time since she had even heard her full name and it reminded her of her past self as she took in a deep breath. “Yes, though I prefer Dai now.” She corrected him in a stoic tone.

 

To this the man named Dennis only smiled with the sound of a faint chuckle before he turned back to the direction they were going, at this point Dai noticed he wasn’t wearing any shoes, in fact most of them probably didn’t as Dai gulped down wondering how they even survive sickness like colds and other viruses. At least with this slow walk she could take in this strange temple, its beauty and what it must have once looked like. One thing was for sure is that this place had endured a lot, far more statues had been destroyed since those photos must have been taken.

 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Dennis called out as he stopped atop of the stairs as he gestured around them. “It could be even more beautiful without those Pirates.” His voice turned to something sad and dark like as Dai stopped on the first step not caring to look around, she didn’t want to drop her guard around this man.

 

Dennis only smiled like as if they were friends before he gestured towards a small open room that lead along a pathway towards a large stone platform that was raised up with a few more stairs. On top sat Citra, her back was facing them as Dai gulped down both afraid and nervous as she walked forward. Dennis all of a sudden walked behind her as Dai looked over her shoulder at him still not trusting this man. As if the air had changed around them Dai felt tense, like as if there was something wrong with the air, but the sounds of waves grew and grew with each step and Dai knew that this was it, all it would take was a quick shot to the head or stab and Citra was as good as dead.

 

“You left her weapons?” Citra called out from high above not turning to them, her voice laced with poison.

 

Dennis immediately stuttered and stumbled mumbling to himself and became rather fidgety as Dai looked at him when he extended a hand to her. “I’m Sorry” he said in a genuine apology.

 

All Dai could really do was frown as she pulled the gun over her head and gave it to him, the good thing was the knife was tucked in to her pants and covered over by her shirt so he didn’t notice that as Dennis held the gun appearing more intimidating then ever as he nodded towards Citra for Dai to go on. Now more afraid then before Dai took those final few steps until she stood on level ground before the large stone table that Citra sat upon. Up here you got a wide view of the Island, probably get to see the sunset and all as Dai gulped down too afraid to look around. Then slowly Citra turned around to look at Dai, the look in her eyes where exotic, mysterious as Dai clenched her fists.

 

How could this woman be so deranged and beautiful all at once, even Dai had to admit this woman was by far the most stunning of them all and perhaps that was because of how exotic she looked with tan skin and vibrant hazel eyes and her hair braided and pulled back, the side of her head shaved like Vaas’ and black makeup brining her eyes out even more with those large plump lips that where glossed over with. Even the tattoos on her arms, thigh, chin and torso made her look intimidating but also beautiful, despite how calm Citra looked Dai knew this was all bad. She had a man with a gun behind her and a Goddess woman standing in her way of a cleverly and lucky escape as Dai tried her best to be brave by taking in a deep breath and puffing out her chest.

 

“I have been expecting you. I knew it was only a matter of time.” Cooed the woman in a strange thick accent. Her head and hands moved with each of her words and to a man he would have been falling to his knees but Dai only found a boiling anger. “The Jungle told me so.” Her last words were odd as Citra looked around extending her hands out wide.

 

Clenching her hands and taking a step forward Dai turned her fear into something more, something primal almost. “I didn’t come here to hear you talk about what the trees told you!” Dai Barked taking in heavy long breaths. “I came here to end this! What you did is wrong! You raped your own brother! Cast him out like a criminal when he refused you!” Dai yelled loud and clear, so much that the nearby guards looked around and stopped in their actions.

 

Citra only bared her teeth and flashed crazy eyes at Dai. “Do you dare to speak of me in such a way; I did not ask you to speak!” Citra hissed and waved her hands at Dai.

 

From behind Dai could hear Dennis shuffle forward and it put Dai on a whole new level of primal rage as she sucked in her breath, gritted her teeth and flexed her jaw, she wanted to kill Citra so badly right now. “You have lied to these people! This is not a Rakyat Home, This is not what they built and I can prove that!” Dai barked in a hopeless attempt of mental war.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!” Citra raised her voice as she stood up, her eyes crazy as she walked around the stone table, her hips swaying side to side with each step. “This has always been My peoples Home, nothing you can say can change that. You are Toxic just like he is, spreading lies!” Citra hissed as she paced back and forth with a scolding look on her face, raising her head up as if she had to look down at Dai.

 

It was then that Dai took her chance; she could hear Dennis in the distance yell something as Dai withdrew the hidden blade from behind her back. Citra was close enough now, her face that was once of an exotic woman turn to pure fear as Dai launched out at her. A scream came as they clashed together hitting the ground hard with a thud. Men in the distance began to scream as Dai landed on top of Citra, her small pocket knife dug deep into her lower ab and Dai should have stabbed her over and over again to ensure she would die, but something stopped her and it was then Dai recognized Vaas’ emotions as a tear slid down her face. 

 

Citra looked at Dai with pain and confusion before placing a hand to Dais cheek. “Vaas?” Citra softly said as if Dai was indeed Vaas at that very moment as another tear slid down Dai’s face.

 

She didn’t know why, she didn’t care as she tried to cast aside the strong emotions of pure sadness and rage, but it was all in a matter of seconds before Citra kicked up at Dai causing her to fall back losing grip on the knife that was still embedded in Citra’s lower hip area. Stumbling back Dai looked around for the last time, this place was swarming with people, Dennis was launching at her, his hands out stretched, the gun nowhere in sight as he tried to grab Dai, but she kicked herself back, she was so close to the edge that she managed to launch herself backwards falling into the air, letting herself go as she closed her eyes. Screams came from above as Dai felt the icy cold water hit her body, she knew it was dangerous to dive from such height, so close to the rocks as a wave pushed her body backwards hitting the cliff side.

 

With a gasp and a gurgle Dai looked up at the surface as she struggled to swim up, losing breath and losing all sense of emotion and control, her body now in instinct over drive as she popped her head up and took in long deep breaths of air with her mouth wide agape. “THERE!” A man yelled out from above and before long a rain of arrows came down as Dai ducked and somehow fortune allowed her to get past all those arrows as she swam further down, against the waves, her emotions driving her on as she felt a few arrows scratch down her arms and legs cutting at her in all different angels. However it was too late as Dai resurfaced somewhere near the beach and stumbled in her wet clothing. Men yelled and cried as Dai struggled to get herself to run, the forest was her only protection as she darted, stumbling along the way, her legs and arms burning from the cut marks as she tripped over a root.

 

Rakyat warriors where on her heels in seconds as she rose to her feet, they all had machetes as they chased her, their faces formed like demons as Dai gasped and let out a faint whimper, her hands feverishly pushing past all those leaves and vines as she felt herself fall further and further into this lost world knowing she would die. Any form of hope had left her as she tried her best, but she was no match as she fell to the ground again, her foot caught by a fallen tree limb as Dai put her hands over her head and tried her best to hide herself. However just as she feared the worst the strangest sound came through the forest, bullets to be exact as Dai tried to crouch down even more than ever as she heard bodies dropping behind her, tree bark and leaves flying everything in every direction. Loud voices yelled out before her that Dai could only register as Pirates, their calls and yells far more recognizable then that of the Rakyat as she waited for the bullets to stop.

 

By the time they did all she could hear was laughter, men cheering as Dai peeked up under her arms, the sounds of someone approaching scaring the crap out of her as she once more covered herself over only to feel a warm hand press against her back. “Jesus Nena what the fuck?” It was Vaas, his voice a ray of hope as Dai looked up and launched herself at him, holding onto him tightly as he grumbled something under his breath.

 

He made a huff like sound as if he was forced to change himself as he sat upright and pushed her off of him. “Thanks to you Chica I fucking got all of that bitches best fucking warriors.” He paused and stood up dusting himself off and looked at him men now. “FUCK THAT BITCH!!!” He yelled as his pirates cheered firing their guns and yelling while Dai was just too mortified to comprehend what was going on.

 

Then Vaas turned back to her and extended a hand to her as she took it and he lifted her up. It wasn’t over yet she knew that as he gripped her hand too tight, so tight that she knew that her bones would probably break give or take. Looking away from her he tugged harshly on her arm forcing her to stumble forward as he left behind his men to loot the bodies while he forced Dai to follow him into the thicket of the jungle. She could tell he was enraged, emotional and he was forcing himself to pretend to be someone else in front of his men as Dai feared for her life more then she had before when facing Citra. They entered a thick area of lush green jungle vines and planet life as Dai heard Vaas mutter to himself in Spanish, all she could do was weakly follow him unsure of the outcome of her own actions.


	17. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter guys :D  
> Thank you for the amazing love and comment seriously I dont want to end this, in fact its much like Oranges and Mangoes, I went to keep it going but the next chapter will see the end of things and it'll be an interesting one none the less..  
> Oh and yes Citra is well and truly alive :D shes in the next chapter haha

After the bloodshed in the jungle, the fighting had ended; it ended fast with bullet raining down on those Rakyat warriors that had come after her. Dai didn’t know that her heroic little burst of confidence had only been a play in Vaas’ plans, he never said anything but Dai had put things together as she walked through the jungle alone. She didn’t need Vaas to protect her or to watch over her back, he probably already knew where she was going anyway as she found herself walking in the direction towards a pond as Vaas led her on, his hand still a tight grip on her wrist. In a strange way Dai had come to understand that Vaas and Citra had a very big problem with each other and that getting Dai involved made Citra unstable, maybe even worse than Vaas. It was like Citra was on the verge of losing it because she didn’t have Vaas’ interest maybe, or the fact she wasn’t able to control him. The way Citra had looked up at Dai and cooed Vaas’ name had strange and freaky written all over it, and it made Dai shiver on the inside.

 

“Stop thinking about it!” Vaas barked breaking her train of thought.

 

It made Dai take in a deep long breath while attempting to not think about it, but that was harder to do as they exited the jungle and came into a semi clear area. There were still a lot of thick bushes and jungle leaves around the place, but it was more space as Vaas let go of her hand and Dai bent down to the nearby pond and flicked water on her face calming down to ease her troubled soul. Of course she had no idea what she was going to do, she was stuck on an Island, had been kept captive, had Found Vaas’ Grandma and learned a lot off her and then even more so having watched her die and now this? Maybe Dai should have just been called Die. However the sound of a body dropping to the ground next to her made her almost jump.

 

Maybe he just needed to cool off a bit, get away from everything as Dai returned to splashing water on her face and up her arms to keep cool in this heat while the Pirate Lord scooped up a handful of water and tossed it all over himself no caring, the droplets of water somewhat damaging his Mohawk as he shook his face like an animal and let out a long sigh while staring into the rippled water looking at his own reflection.

 

Clear his throat he finally said something. “I guess you want answers huh?” Vaas snorted. “Don’t worry Chica.” He said looking at her and patting her on the shoulder registering the fear written on her face. “Its ok, Its ok. You see the thing is, I knew you were going to come here, I could fucking smell it on you this morning. You were too tense, too eager for me to leave no?” He half chuckled to himself. “But that’s ok Nena. You see I knew if you came here, You could lure out those fuckers. So I watched, I waited. I had my men follow you through the jungle to here. Only thing was I didn’t know if you would live.” He slaps her on the arm with a wicked toothy grin laughing like a child almost. 

 

In all honesty she had no idea how bad the situation was as she lifted up her little hands and sipped on the handful of water knowing that it wasn’t a wise idea but she was damn well thirsty for a drink. Yet mid-way as she sipped Vaas lashed out slapping her hands away from her face as the water slipped between her fingers and splashed all over her lap. All she could do was look at him stunned, unsure of what to say or do as Vaas snarled, his face screwed up, his eyes a vibrant green but dangerous. How could he go from happy and smiling like a child to a pure monster in a minute? 

 

Motioning towards her he spat his words like acid “You don’t fucking know shit Perra ok! You have no fucking Idea!” Vaas huffed and puffed as he looked back at his reflection before punching at the water. “Nobody fucking knows!” He sighed, his words softer, sadder as he closed his eyes and put his hands to his head looking defeated.

 

Slowly Dai inched further to him unsure of what just happened, the sudden change in nature catching her off guard as always. “What….do you mean?” Dai dared to question gulping down in fear he would lash out again.

 

Raising his head he looked at her for a mere second before looking away, shrugging his shoulders. “The truth…My fucking curse…the curse that somehow fucking affects every fuck!” Vaas wasn’t making any sense as he fumed with rage gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw. “That old Perra told you didn’t she? That one day I was taken to the tribe by my so called Father? How she taught me, how she trained me! Right?” Vaas questioned covering his face with his damp hands that where trembling now.

 

Cocking her head and shuffling a little closer towards him Dai spoke up. “She told me enough…She told me that you were born out of marriage, brought to the tribe. You’re Mother the tribe leader haven given birth to you was like a sin since it was out of marriage so they hide you in case right?” Dai gulped down as she reflected back to the old woman wondering if Vaas would ever kill her the same way.

 

A faint chuckle caught her ears as she looked to see Vaas laughing. “See?” Vaas lifted his hands away from his face and down on his lap and looked to Dai with an odd smile, a fake smile. “No one fucking knows. Truth is that fucker wasn’t my real Father. It was a cover up, to protect my REAL fucking Mother, The same mother that Citra was born from!” Vaas said yelling at the top of his lungs but his face remained in a sadistic smiling way despite the flush of red from anger and rage.

 

Surprised Dai put a hand to his shoulder “Wait…So….If you’re Father wasn’t you’re real father then…That means…?” Dai stopped in her tracks, she was actually clueless.

 

Vaas seemed more amused by this as he shook his head side to side “Yeah, you see a long fucking time ago, almost fucking 26 years ago these men, they came to the Island. Pirates from the Mexican trade. Decided that they would settle here, repair their ships and take a little vacation.” Vaas moved his hands through the air making a strange clicking sound.

 

“My Mother caught their attention, a woman with tan skin and vibrant green eyes, she was a rare beauty, but one to be feared. Much like Citra she fought back, but one day a Pirate slipped behind her sight, no one fucking knows it because for a woman, a Rakyat woman to be taken, for the first time and not through marriage is a curse. Even more fucking so by an enemy. So when My Mother found out that she was with child, after those Pirates had left there was nothing that could be done, the tribe…they had to fucking rebuild, prepare for war.” Vaas said softly with a faint laugh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and up his forehead.

 

He made a faint sound that followed as he went on “The man I called Father was my Mothers childhood lover, it had been arranged for them to marry and so she confined in him the truth that she was with child and it wasn’t his. Most women would have been killed, endure torture until the life inside of her is no more, but my so called ‘Rakyat father’ he didn’t want that, couldn’t stand it or so he said. So when the time was getting closer, My Mother told the tribe she was to leave for a calling, but she lied. They married of fucking course before she left. And then about 3 months later I popped out. My Mother knew she could not risk going back to the tribe with a child, I was a fucking curse to her, nothing more, but before she died when I was 13, she told me this. She said “Vaas Vaas, I look into your eyes and see myself, not you’re Father”. I mean I didn’t know what that fucking meant until I was fucking 16, when my so called fucking Rakyat Father told me he wasn’t my real Father, when he told me the truth. Citra never fucking knew until later in life, and then all she knew was that she had to fucking fix up the bloodline. But when I found out …I left to find my own self.” He paused once more and made a faint sniffle like sound as he leaned against Dai.

 

“ All I fucking know is my Father must have been Argentinian, I mean I found fucking wine cases on the beaches that had aged for so fucking long. It just made sense. But I alone have had to carry that burden, knowing that I was born from this hate and fucking rage and look at me now? Fucking King of this place, probably a better fuck then my own fucking real father. But I loved my Mother, I loved her too much that in the end I think I was the fucking reason she died, I don’t know…I don’t know anymore.” Vaas hissed at the last of his words as he pressed his head even more against Dai’s breasts while he looked up at the sky.

 

Of course Dai wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she had come to understand that in this sort of situation he was unstable, he was insane and beyond recovery as Dai softly stroked along his forehead not game to move. Vaas only relaxed to her touch despite his anger and hate he seemed genuine at this very moment. Like as if getting that off his chest somehow helped as Dai could feel even her own strange sense of anger and hate cool down.

 

Breaking the silence Dai mindlessly spoke up. “I get it now…Why she protected you, why she loved you so much.” Dai said as she trailed her hands through his Mohawk softly calming him down. “That’s why she was willing to die, the old hag. Because she knew didn’t she? She raised you until you were of age to be taken to the tribe where you first met Citra, when you were just a toddler. She told me you were very young when her son brought you too her, a mere baby. She was also the only elder to stand above the others when it came to blood magic, so I can only imagine she would do the same for the life of an innocent.” Dai said softly as she looked down at Vaas.

 

He closed his eyes, his hand trailed up her neck to her jawline to softly caress her tender flesh. For some reason they both felt at ease, as if all the pain had just been lifted as Dai leaned down and kissed him as her hands moved to rub through his goatee he was growing. When Dai pulled away and looked back at him, he seemed better, his face wasn’t pale from drugs or worn from exhaustion, he seemed like himself, as if he accepted what he had become as he tapped her softly on the nose.

 

“Don’t fucking say a word though or else I’ll fucking cut your tongue out.” He said in an all too sadistic tone as he smiled.

 

Although there was one last boiling question that Dai needed to ask and because she couldn’t shut her mouth the words slipped from her lips. “But didn’t you leave when…Citra…You know?” Dai said suddenly finding the whole conversation far more awkward then before.

 

Vaas only sighed as he put a hand to his forehead holding her hand in place. “It’s a long fucking story Nena. I found out I wasn’t really what they wanted me to be. I wasted my fucking life trying to prove to those cunts how good I was, but it wasn’t enough. Before I left, I tried to pack my things. Citra found out you know, blew some magical shit in my face…end of story.” The last of his words where bitter, cold and ruthless.

 

Understanding he didn’t want to talk about it anymore she continued to trail her hand over his face from under his hold of her own hand, as she mindlessly trailed down along the scar. She knew she would never know the story behind it but at least she knew the story behind the man that lay before her, why he was the way he was. It wasn’t just Citra, it was his Father, the fact he felt lost and conflicted in this strange world of magic and jungle fever that he needed to break free of the chain, to get away, to be the Hispanic asshole he can be.

 

“AYE! “ Vaas yelled and tapped her on the nose again. “Don’t forget I know what you are thinking.” He warned her before he sat up and got to his feet.

 

Yet again Dai only laughed and shook her head as she followed him, getting to her feet and dusting off her arse. They walked through the jungle again, this time not towards the area of dead Rakyat warriors but elsewhere. Dai had gotten use to this, the following without questioning as she had come to enjoy the jungle more and more around her each time she walked through it. Her arms outstretched as her finger tips felt the jungle around her, it was humble, and it was joyful. A Time of peace. 

 

They walked for a while through the thicket of the jungle until they eventually came out to the shoreline, from their they hitched a ride with a pirate on a boat as they made their way along the coastal parts of Rook towards a place called Bad Town. Dai had not heard much about this place, but by the time they got to the docks, she figured out pretty soon what type of place it was and why she had not heard of it before.

 

Slums, old rusty tin roofing and a horrid smell truly defined this brothel town as Vaas took Dai’s hand and pulled her up from the boat onto the dock. He never said a word, but his hand was tight around her smaller hand as if afraid to let go as they approached the shanty towns, home to prostitutes, crooks, pimp wannabes, gamblers and sorrowful and pitiful people. It stunk of fish, oil and alcohol as women cat called or cooed to men nearby, some leaning against the walls with their asses out as they talked sexual to their johns or passer byers while some men tried to sell rotten looking fish or spoke boldly about their life.

 

Yet all that changed upon seeing Vaas, the prostitute women glanced at him for a brief moment before looking away out of pure fear, they would resume their natural look of standing straight or going behind closed doors, but none of them dared to glance more than a mere second, not even at Dai. The men where fast to scurry away whispering in hushed tones, their skin turned pale, their dirty clothes probably soiled even more so now than ever. Yet for those that could not scurry away into hiding stood, not with pride but fear, cowering with their eyes to the ground, their hands in front of them acting nervous as they waited trying to act as if it was but another day in this fish stinking town.

 

Yet one woman didn’t shut up, she was an old hag sitting on a dirty wooden chair, just randomly sitting there. Her hair was a mess, dirt caked over her face making the white of her eyes stand out even more as they bulged out of her head. She was swaying back and forth, her head shaking up and down and to the sides like as if she was one of those little bobble head toys. She kept calling out Hey and then saying how she got ditched here by someone named Jackal. However Vaas didn’t care, his walk was strong, fast and powerful strides as Dai had to take quick little steps just to keep up with him as she held onto him unsure of what to say or think as her other hand clasped over the top of his. He probably didn’t care; maybe it added to his ego to the thought of her relying upon him. After all Vaas was the centre of attention, where ever he went people watched him, spoke of him. It might be good it might be bad, but either way he was the panicle point and that made him proud.

 

They walked across an old bridge of useless wood probably dating back to the wars, then over passing the main prostitute house with the glowing red sign of a devil woman before they went over a ditch or two, passed some couple arguing until they got to a dingy little bar. Vaas entered by kicking his boot on the door as it swung open banging against the wall. It looked even worse on the inside and probably put the town to shame with its strong smell of alcohol and puke smell as Dai felt like covering her nose, but decided not to. Beer bottles littered the ground with used syringes, empty sash packets, a few drunks of course and rags of clothing piled up here and there with black garbage bags. They entered the main part of the bar, a vibrant red light glowed from over near the bar where a bald looking Rakyat fella was cleaning away nervously at his so called Bar top, one side of his arm was badly burnt, perhaps he had one of those tattoos there once upon a time. The area was empty pretty much, not a soul but that of the old bartender, the tables and chairs made of old wood of course with poker chips, pennies and empty or half-filled beer bottles. However there was one man that caught Dais attention.

 

“Vaas? I didn’t think you would make it” A thick Australian accent accustomed the man’s sadistic tone as he sat leaning in his chair, feet up on the table sipping at his beer watching Dai from the corner of his eye as they approached.

 

Sniffling at the air and screwing up his face Vaas spoke up “Amigo I don’t have time to fucking waste. You got the shit or not?” Vaas barked back with a faint growl as he cocked his head coming to a standstill a few feet away from the table.

 

This man seemed to notice the sudden space between them as he sat down his beer bottle, lifted his legs up and off from the table and placed them firmly on the ground and turned in his seat to look at Vaas, up and down, and then up and down again. His hair was a dirty brown with a thick growing beard, but he had his hair neatly splashed back, almost like a gentleman, but his blue eyes made Dai sick as his gaze fell upon her. He wasn’t a man of mystery like Vaas, but one to feel repelled from as he sat too relaxed, legs sprawled, hands on either side, nodding his head up and down and wearing a pathetic faint blue shirt with palm trees on it which was open exposing his bare chest and somewhat tanned skin that didn’t have a single hair on it, but also depicted a tattoo across his chest with a Buck in the middle, a decorative design around it and in big bold words BUCK clearly. Heck Dai couldn’t help but even notice his big silver buckle on his belt which even seemed to have a Deer buck on it. The man seemed to notice her current glance at his belt and made a cynical wink at her and bit the bottom of his lip.

 

Dai stepped behind Vaas holding onto his hand even tighter now more than ever as she peered from behind the Pirate Lord watching the man now knowing that this was Buck, the man Vaas had come to deal with more than likely. From the looks of things he seemed to also be in league with this Hoyt as well as Vaas, but his part in the matter Dai wasn’t sure of, she was afraid, she was scared. This wasn’t just another psychopath, but a cunning man and she could see that from his looks, he wasn’t mad looking, but rather lazy in appearance yet with eyes that seemed to look for any opportunity to take advantage of someone, and in more than just one way.

 

Pointing with his beer bottle in hand and acknowledged Dai “I see you got yourself a girl Vaasy?” Buck softly chuckled taking a swig of his beer.

 

To this Vaas seemed agitated shaking his head out of frustration “That’s none of your fucking Business Hermano! You got what Hoyts after or not!?” Vaas snarled even more taking a step forward his free hand sitting on his gun holster just waiting for the chance to shoot the fucker in the head.

 

Quickly the man put his hands half in the air as if to appear defenceless “Now now Vaas this isn’t anyway to talk to a friend now is it? If Hoyt was here you’d be sitting down at this very table like a good little Pup.” This Buck seemed only amused as he smiled pointing to the table before making direct eye contact with Dai again.

 

With a snort Vaas clenched his fists “If I had time to sit around being a Lazy fuck like you I would, but no I have a fucking Job to do. Now fucking Pay up Amigo or face Hoyt yourself.” Vaas shouted his words out in a more hostile manner, almost causing the Bartender to drop to the ground in fear.

 

Even Dai stood a little scared as she looked up at Vaas only to imagine the angry look Buck must have been getting. To Dai’s Surprise, Buck got up and put his hands in the air again with a fake sad sappy look as he spun around and then stopped to look back at Vaas. He slowly lowered his right hand into the back pocket of his jeans only to reveal a small usb drive before tossing it at Vaas whom caught it neatly in his hands without moving much. Without a word or even a second thought Vaas turned on his heels pushing Dai forward making her walk in front of him this time. She couldn’t have been happier to walk out of that place, her mind focused on getting to that damn door and getting some fresh air.

 

However just before they reached the door way Buck made one final remark “I’d be careful Vaasy…” The Aussie paused allowing a small moment to chuckle “I don’t think Hoyt would like to find out you’re keeping secrets.” His words where just as hostile as a gun to one’s head as Dai shuddered.

 

Without warning Vaas turned around and shot a single fire just missing Buck’s head. It was pure intimidation but even Dai could see as she looked over her shoulder that Vaas was having a hard time restraining himself. That was all she needed to know about this man named Buck, he was clearly important enough that Vaas had to control himself around him. Yet what exactly the man had been hinting towards confused Dai. Maybe it was the fact he knew about him being Rakyat, but if that was the cause he wouldn’t be alive at all. Her best guess was it was aimed at her as Vaas shoved Dai forward to get her to move as she quickly did so without hesitating to open that door taking in a long deep breath of the not so bad air of fish guts, piss and what not filth that lay around Bad Town.

 

“Fuck asshole.” Vaas hissed as he slowed his walk down and resumed walking in front of Dai continuing his hold on her hand.

 

His walk was a lot quicker this time, Dai found it almost unbearable to keep up with him as her legs ached, but once they got out of those front gates of Bad Town and jumped into a Car, Vaas’ attitude changed. He seemed exhausted, tired, not the fearful pirate Lord everyone knew him as. His head lolled back against the car seat as Dai got in, his eyes looked up at the darkening sky as he sat with his mouth agape, mindless. Dai didn’t say a word, she knew it was best by now to not disturb him while he is deep in thought; however she felt his warm hand come over to her lap resting upon her smaller hand. He didn’t look at her as she turned to him, his fingers entwining between hers. There was something strange about it, something that seemed so surreal, like Love. Dai knew he was afraid, she could feel it between the connection they shared, but for whatever reason she didn’t understand or know why he was so afraid of such an emotion.

 

One thing that had been clear to her was that he seemed to be able to read her far better then she could read him. Maybe it was just his way of being able to decipher her emotions or maybe because he was the one that had put this blood magic bond on her in the first place, either way Dai knew that if something made Vaas afraid, she didn’t want to know what it was. All she could do was accept his strange affection and sit there in the car thinking of nothing, feeling only the faint bit of happiness. They must have sat there for a long time as they watched the sky changed from the pink purple colours of the afternoon sky to a pitch black with nothing but the faint stars above them to give the faintest bit of light.

 

 

It was then that Vaas seemed to come back to it as he took in a long deep breath and exhaled with a sigh removing his hold on Dais hand and turning to the ignition in the car. She knew they would head back to his little isle, to his Home. It wasn’t hard to tell, he clearly had too much on his mind, or maybe too less? Either way with the summer breeze coming down from the nearby ocean, Dai was relaxed and calm, she felt oddly love sick but she didn’t know why, she knew she shouldn’t have felt this way but she did. Vaas was dangerous, she knew that, but for some reason she could not stop her emotional feelings for him.


	18. Goodnight, Sleep Tight

Since her attack on Citra and meeting Buck for the first time, things went along smoothly. It had been at least a full week since then, reports where going around that the Rakyat where still fighting back, which meant Citra was still alive and it seemed that the Rakyat where attempting to take back as many outposts as they could. Dai didn’t understand why, it was like all of a sudden they had found this new sense of hope as Dai laid in bed taking in long deep breaths, the naked man, Vaas, laying by her side, his tired eyes closed with the dark circles around them. For some reason Dai could never see him being remotely normal, she knew she wouldn’t be attracted to him if he was, she liked his whole unpredictable state, even if it meant that she was on deaths row, she still found him attractive. His raw power, his strong muscular appearance that he uses to inflict fear upon others, the fact he is cunning and charming. 

 

Dai sat up and smiled as she prepared to get ready for the day but just as she did she heard Vaas say something as she looked over her shoulder towards him, in an instant Vaas rolled around coming as his hand grabbed around her waist pulling her back down ono the mattress. These past few days had been like this, like as if he was afraid to let her go as she softly chuckled running her hands through his messy hair that was flat against his head. “Vaas” She cooed in a playful tone as the man opened his green eyes to lock with hers. He only smiled, kissed her on the lips and just as quickly as he did he got up. He seemed awfully energetic as she watched him, starting his day off by the usual of getting up and taking a morning shower. Quiet often they would shower together, but today was rather odd, even Dai could feel it, like as if there was something in the air. Vaas seemed in more of a rushed and energetic mood as Dai got up as well, following in after Vaas in the shower room.

 

The hot water system here doesn’t take long to start up and Dai always preferred her showers hot much like Vaas as she slipped into the comforts of the hot steaming shower, wrapping her arms around from behind him and around his waist pulling herself into him as she made a faint purr like sound. She didn’t want to let him go as she felt his hands entwine with her own as if he was forcing her to hold onto him. She could feel his body shake, the familiar sensation of a chuckle as she could hear him make one slightly under the sound of rushing water.

 

“Nena…” His voice was playful sounding as she looked up at him. “I love you.” He said forcing her hands to pry open as he turned around to face her now, pulling her in as he cupped the back of her head, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. 

 

It felt strange as they remained like that for some time, neither one of them wanting to let go of the other until eventually Vaas withdrew looking down at her. “My Men say Citra is still alive, said they seen her walking around the Temple area. But Nena.” Vaas paused inching closer to her face now. “You gave that bitch quiet the scar.” He chuckled showing the whites of his teeth before kissing her once more on the lips.

 

She smiled, the heat on her face indicating a blush as she clasped her hands over her cheeks watching Vaas as he stepped out of the shower to dry himself off. Dai wasn’t in any mood to rush and normally Vaas would let her stay here, it seemed to be the best option for her, however when he was done drying he looked up at her with a raised brow, cocking his head. She didn’t know if it was the fact she was acting like a school girl all of a sudden, trying to cover up her bright red face or maybe the fact she was bitting her bottom lip.

 

He softly laughed and shook his head turning away from her. “Aye come on, I want to take you out to the jungle today. You deserve a break from this shit hole.” Vaas said motioning for her to get out.

 

Of course it was weird for Vaas to even remotely suggest such a thing, but maybe he felt more confident in her as she quickly turned off the shower taps and jumped out of the shower, making a dash for her towel. Vaas was only amused by how fast she was; in fact she was so fast she managed to even get her self-dressed faster than himself. Vaas was still doing up his pants when she sat on the edge of the bed, watching him with wide excited eyes, smiling, her face glowing with the radiant new appearance. This made the Pirate Lord giggle as he turned to her poking his tongue out toying with her all the more, but it didn’t change much, and even he knew it himself, something was strange about today, something different that made his guts twist, as if he knew that a storm was on its way. Although as he peered out the window before they left, he saw no clouds and just mistook it all as the drugs having some strange weird side effect on him.

 

Dai leaped down the stairs, jumping three or four at a time, it was almost like a race as Vaas jogged down trying to keep up, but he was of no use, she was out of the warehouse and down the docks and by the time Vaas managed to exit the warehouse he was given a strange look from Carlos. In fact Carlos looked super weird today, he had an odd red beanie on his head, like as if this place wasn’t hot enough already. Though Vaas shrugged it off and followed Dai, she was sitting by the edge of the dock, her legs swinging as they dangled above shark infested water. A pirate was nearby; he kept a close eye on her with a machete in hand, although he was quick to leave when Vaas came up to the dock.

 

“Now now Nena I’m not as fast as you.” He mocked tapping her on the nose as he jumped into the boat, Dai only followed him. “Not to mention you did fucking run away from me pretty fast when we first met.” He nodded his head as if talking to himself, but was surprised when Dai leant up and pecked him on the lips.

 

It brought an odd smile to his face as she sat down near the front of the small boat while Vaas fiddled with the key before the motor decided to turn on. In all honesty he didn’t know what he had planned for today, first of all he had to make a quick call around to PC, ensure that the next set of slaves were ready to go over to the South Island. Apparently Hoyt had a fair few buyers lined up and they only just got the new shipment the other day as Vaas remarked, driving the boat off over towards the North. Although he did also have to make one more stop, one before PC. It was on the main Island obviously, just a little east from Bad Town near the thicket of the jungle. According to Hoyt there was a man there with some Intel about one of those slaves they had caught. Turns out the old fart was trying to disable the radio towers to get a signal across, but he must have been clueless as hell because those radio towers still remained untouched. Either way Vaas didn’t want his own boss to come down here and pick on him, not with Dai around anyway. It was more important to get Hoyt off his back, even if it meant finding the pathetic old bastard and shooting him dead in the head. Yet Vaas was also curious as to what Intel this man had. Honestly all the pirates had looted the crap from the tourists; there was no way anyone could get a hold of any sort of information about them as Vaas made a snort like sound.

 

Meanwhile Dai sat at the front of the boat watching the odd fin or two from Sharks duck back under water as their boat passed by as her body bobbed up and down with the boat clashing against the oncoming waves. However as vicious those sharks could be, Dai was starting to find them a little interesting, beautiful if you wish, even if Jaws scared the crap out of her when she was a child, she admired these large beasts of the ocean prowling around. Her gleeful smile never left her face as she lifted her head and allowed the salty wind to brush through her hair. It was almost shoulder length by now since Dai had been here on the island for quite some time. In fact she had forgotten how long it had been. All she knew was that she wasn’t the same person nor sane. Taking in a long deep breath she watched the shoreline passing them by, she didn’t know where they were going but she was enjoying the beauty of the jungle, the shoreline, the stupid dumb ass pirate stumbling into the ocean, drunk as a skunk. Even though she had this strange itching feeling, she still felt that today was a good day, she could feel the fresh air on her, the sun beaming down on her skin tanning it up as she made a faint sigh like sound.

 

Life on Rook was pleasant by the Pirate Lords side, Dai didn’t know why on earth she had been so fearful of him in the first place, why didn’t she just let him take her that very first moment, she could have saved herself so much trouble if she had of just done that. However the boat rolled up to a sandy shoreline that was open space with lots of sand as Vaas turned the boat off letting it cruise up on the shore. Dai automatically got up and stepped out onto the beach before Vaas until she realized she was a bit ahead of him and stopped only to follow after him once he had caught up as Vaas walked with a stride pride.

 

Out of the blue Vaas spoke up breaking the silence. “So I have to kill this old fuck before we head to PC ok?” He looked over his shoulder briefly at her, his face serious then before.

 

“Of course.” Dai said in a humble tone, almost skipping by his side.

 

The jungle, the ocean, the sky, the trees, the birds, the sounds of screams and bullets all seemed to be joyful sounds to her by now as she smiled with contain, her eyes flicked up to watch a pair of beautiful exotic birds pass by. Today was just full of hope, happiness, it was almost sickly but Dai wanted to enjoy it, soak it all up as the pair walked into the jungle leaving behind the boat. The only sound that could be heard was the monkeys in the trees, the birds passing over them and Vaas’ heavy boots stomping across the ground. It was the same but in a way it wasn’t, this place felt different like as if Dai could feel the magic in the air. Maybe that’s what the old woman had been meaning, however the further they got the more Dai felt something strange, it was like a feeling pulling at her heart. The air felt somewhat intoxicating as she looked around, her smile dying as the jungle grew around them, the lush green turning darker, and the sun barley seeping through the canopy tops. The monkeys ceased to talk; the birds didn’t fly around overhead. The only thing Dai saw was a small green snake slithering away as Dai found her walk shorter, keeping close to Vaas.

 

Although for the Pirate Lord he didn’t take any notice to this, he ignored his emotional feelings and focus on getting this job over and done with. All he wanted was to hurry up, shoot the cunt and be done with it, getting Hoyt off his back. So all the intoxicating feelings, the horrible sense something was going to go wrong wasn’t noticed, not by Vaas, not while he was under the influence anyway as he pushed aside a large leaf that was in his way while Dai merely ducked under it with such simple ease. Although it had become obvious by now that she wasn’t able to keep her head still as she scanned around the area as the pair came to an open space.

 

There was a small little hay looking hut just out a head. It had tin on the sides but the roofing was made of a mixture of jungle vines, tree tops and what Dai could only assume was very long grass or hay of some sort as she took in a deep breath, the air around them seemed thicker but she tried to keep it together as she watched Vaas pull out his pistol from behind and double checking the bullet was loaded. That damn gun was almost like his pride and joy as they stopped a few feet, Vaas raised his hand in the air with the pistol before firing a single shot.

 

“AYE!!” Vaas yelled at the top of his lungs. “Mother Fucker, get your stupid mother fucking ass out here NOW!” Vaas snarled as he boomed his words through the air, his eyes trained on the wooden door way of the shitty place.

 

In all honesty, he just wanted to shot and kill right now, he wanted to show Dai that he wasn’t afraid of anything, wasn’t afraid to lose her, or afraid to show her what he is really like when it does come to killing. He could tell she was tense by his side, but it was more with anticipation then anything as she just watched standing back a foot behind him, occasionally scanning the area. Although the sudden silence only enraged Vaas as he made a low growl like sound that was more primal then anything. He didn’t have time for this as he stomped towards the building putting a hand up to Dai to tell her to stay put.

 

Once more he yelled out. “I’m talking to you, you damn Bastard.” Vaas said as he kicked the door open with his foot.

 

Of course everyone wanted to hide from him, so it didn’t surprise him at all but it rather annoyed him. “Do you know how fucking rude that is, to not fucking great your fucking guests!” Vaas boomed as he stepped inside the old little hut, an odd waft smell caught his attention.

 

The place was dark, dingy as expected, rotten food littered the kitchen table top, the floor and everywhere else as if animals had ransacked this place. Immediately Vaas had his hand clenching on the pistol grip as he looked around. He saw nothing but rubbish, an old mattress that was torn laying on the ground, and then he saw it. A rotten corpse. Vaas had to cock his head at first, he didn’t understand why Hoyt would send him to some waste hole of a place to kill someone that was already dead, and judging from the looks of the corpse it was a man, but one that had been dead for months. Heck not even the flies still lingered around as Vaas snorted and raised a brow. Yet that wasn’t what put him on edge.

 

From behind back outside he heard a sound, a yelp as Vaas spun around on his heels, his eyes locked with hazel eyes much like that of his own but lighter. It felt like ages since he had seen her as Vaas looked back at Citra, one hand tightly around Dai’s body holding her in place while the other had a dagger to her delicate supple neck. Vaas was both furious but scared, he didn’t move, in fact his whole body stiffened as he looked at Dai, her eyes looking at Vaas for a sense of hope, anything like as if it was he who had the knife to her neck. Was he really that kind of a monster? Gulping down he turned to look back to Citra, she had this devilish look on her face, a smirk that he couldn’t replace. He knew it all too well, it was the same smirk that she had given him the day she blew that dust in his face as he snorted, his finger on the trigger ready to shoot.

 

However only one thing stopped him in his tracks, the knife against Dai’s neck. Citra had brought along with her four other warriors, they had the tribal attire on so he knew they were skilled warriors that protected the temple, it was rare to see them go outside of it since their primary job was to protect Citra. Up until this point Vaas had been ignoring all the warning signs, the tension in his heart, the twisting of his guts and the thickness in the air, like as if it was too dense to breath. It was all Citra, the magic she brings with her, the power that radiates off her like as if she was the sun herself, burning those that came too close.

Cocking her head to the side and raising a brow Citra looked up at her brother with a fake pouty face. “Is something wrong?” She said softly, almost cooing the words in her thick exotic accent.

 

Vaas only snarled daring to take a step forward, but as he did Citra raised the machete closer to Dais skin, pressing the tip of the blade into her flesh just enough to draw a small dot of blood. “Now now Brother, do not think you can pretend to be the hero.” Once more Citra said with those venomous words of hers. “After all I’m merely returning the favour.” There was something about those final words that sent a shiver up everyone’s spine.

 

Dai was trapped, she could have kicked and tried to run but she knew better than that, she was holding out for Vaas to say or do something, and even if she did try to attack Citra then Dai would be dead in an instant, but it didn’t matter as Dai felt the blades tip ease from her throat. The intense twisting of her guts only got worse. She knew something was wrong, she knew it was bad and should have kicked and tried to run away to the safety of Vaas, but it was too late. Citra raised the blade up and before Vaas could pull the trigger; the machete drew down against Dai, embedded into her stomach as she made a painful gasp.

 

“NOO!!” Vaas yelled, tears welling in his eyes as he shot his pistol out at the warriors.

 

Citra took off into the jungle, her soft chuckle echoing as she went, but it was too late as Vaas came dashing to Dai as her body fell like a lump of potato sacks on the ground, trembling, blood oozing from her wound around the machete. Vaas looked over her, his heart was through the roof, he didn’t want this, couldn’t, and refused to acknowledge it as his hands trembled over hers. He was alone, he felt cold on the inside, his anger gone and now replaced with the very bitterness of being afraid and lost. Dai looked up at him, blood trailing down her lip as she coughed, yet she smiled looking up at him.

 

“Shit…”She stuttered weakly. “She…got…me” Dai could barely make the words out as her weak hands clasped over Vaas’.

 

He was trying to apply pressure to the wound as he torn off his shirt and started to wrap it around the machetes hilt. He needed more though, he needed something long like a bandage, but he brain wasn’t thinking as he took her bloody hand and lifted it up to kiss it. His face had turned pale, the dark rings around his eyes even more prominent now more than before as he trembled, kneeling by her side. “Don’t worry Honey. You will be ok…” His voice was weak, the sensation of something at the back of his throat making him stop as he reached for the walkie talkie in his back pocket.

 

“Carlos!!” He boomed into the Talkie. “Get the Fuck over here! Bring the Men, All the Fucking men!! Get the Fucking Med pack NOW!!!” Vaas yelled as he heard the pirates on the other end yell and curse, probably running madly around to get to his aid.

 

Vaas dropped the walkie talkie as he looked down at Dai, she had been good to him, she had healed him in a way he didn’t think he could and just when he was starting to accept the fact that he could indeed love, something fucked up just had to happen. He knew he had hurt Dai, forced her to be something she wasn’t, he captured her and kept her locked up and he hated that, regretted that, but she was still by his side as he gripped tightly onto her hands and leaned forward to kiss her, the taste of metallic blood on his lips as he closed his eyes. He didn’t want this, he never asked for it.

 

“Vaas…” her voice broke his thoughts as he looked down at her opening his eyes. “I…Love…Yo-“Her words where cut off, her eyes glazed as they rolled back, her grip on his hand loosened and fell and the warmth from her body slowly drained away.

 

Looking madly from eye to eye, to head to toe Vaas knew this wasn’t good, the blood had pooled around her in a mere few minutes. His body began to tremble, tears streamed down his face as he frantically tried to prove this all wrong, that it was some dream. “No, no, no, no, no….” Vaas repeated over and over again, pressing down on the wound, his fingers feverishly trying to find a pulse, any things. But not even her chest raised with a single breath, not even her heart could beat.

 

In the distance the sound of vehicles could be heard smashing through the forest, pirates called his name as Vaas sat like a complete wreck as he put his head to her chest trying to hear a single breath, his bare chest was covered in her blood, but there was nothing. Not a single thing as he looked up at the sky and screamed like a primal beast. Knowing that this was how it ends, he couldn’t feel her anymore, not even through their connection. It was just ice cold, nothingness, empty. Carlos was the only one game enough to come rushing by his side with a med pack in hand, but even he stood knowing there was nothing anyone could do.

 

Twisted, emotional and torn between his heart ache and what he was trying to become only took over his heart, turning darker as he cried moving away from the lifeless body. For this was the start to the insanity, the bitterness, the violence and hatred that would soon control him, destroy every bit of emotional all but hate, anger and pain. For he would no longer user blood magic, no longer consider it a part of his life, because he knew deep down he’d kill Citra with his own bare fucking hands for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW its been a tremendous journey. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted to end this Chapter very differently, since Vaas is always conflicted and torn between his emotions in the game, so I wanted this to be perhaps one of those faint reasons, the reason he asks McLoving if hes ever been in love, the reason her hates Citra more then anything and wants to put a bullet in her head.   
> But I also didn't want a happy ending like Oranges and Mangoes. I wanted something that ends with the main spot light Character to die, after all she has been through and once they are finally at that very moment of being able to accept one another for who they truly are, all to come crashing down.
> 
> I truly hope everyone that has commented, bookmarked and given Kudo's has enjoyed this far cry fanfic.  
> I'll be honest I enjoy doing Fanfic's of Vaas but I'm unsure if I will do another one. For now yes this is the end and I hope it has all left you a bit up in the air with some mixed emotions and may this fanfic continue to be good enough for all to continue to enjoy.


End file.
